Hell and Kill
by Lotelemna Nullame
Summary: Quand on est habituée à vivre seule, avec pour seule compagnie son chien, ça fait bizarre de revoir un être vivant. Surtout quand celui-ci s'appelle Kili et prétend être un Nain. Ça fait encore plus drôle quand toute une compagnie de Nain débarque pour le récupérer. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que c'est dangereux, un monde envahi par les zombis.
1. Introduction

**Et oui, nouvelle fic, encore dans l'univers de Tolkien.  
****Bien entendu, rien de ce qui vient de la Terre du milieu n'est de mon fait, tout droit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien.**

****J'ai essayé de résister à la tentation, mais c'était trop fort !  
**J'espère que mon manque de volonté vous plaira =P**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

**Introduction**

**Kill**

Il n'avait plus conscience d'être. Il avait perdu la conscience de soi. Il avait plus conscience d'autrui, de celui qui se trouvait face à lui, que de lui-même. Il ressentait son épée non pas comme un prolongement de son bras, l'outil de son combat, uniquement comme une intrusion dans le corps de l'autre. Il ne voyait rien de chacune de ses petites victoires remportées à chaque instant, juste la défaite de ses adversaires. Il ne savait plus qu'il se battait pour préserver sa vie, il ne prenait connaissance que de la mort qui fauchait tour à tour ceux qui se présentaient devant lui. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps qui se prolongeait, s'étirait autour de lui, juste du défilement de ses ennemis.

Un Orc. Un Orc. Un Warg. Orc. Orc. Warg. Orc monté sur un Warg. Warg. Orc. Orc.

Le seul instant de lucidité qui brisa son inconscience personnelle fut la vive douleur qui traversa son bras gauche, alors qu'une lame grise et sale s'enfonçait dans ses chairs. Il enfonça machinalement son épée dans le corps du porteur. Une victoire de plus. Un adversaire de moins. Un cadavre de plus sur le champ de bataille. Il reprit le cours de son combat. Il ne ressentait déjà plus la douleur, comme si elle était partie au loin, comme si ce n'était pas à son corps qu'elle s'était ancrée. Il avait déjà sombré de nouveau dans l'ignorance de soi la plus totale.

Droite. Gauche. Devant. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Devant. Devant. Gauche. Droite.

L'espace lui-même n'était plus déterminé par l'espace en soi, juste par ses ennemis, ses alliés, les corps étendus à ses pieds. Plus de race non plus. Plus d'Elfes, d'Hommes ou de Nains. Juste les Orcs et les Wargs. Que ceux qu'il fallait tuer. Le reste n'était rien.

Les seules exceptions étaient le corps derrière lui, percé de lances, le Nain de l'autre côté de ce corps étendu derrière lui. Cette barrière entre eux deux, ce trait d'union qui les rassemblait dans leur lutte, dans leur oubli de soi. Soi n'était rien contre lui, rien contre eux. Son monde concret, conscient, se résumait à eux. Son oncle percé de lances, qu'il ne savait s'il était mort ou vivant. Son frère, qu'il ne pouvait dire s'il était encore debout ou non. Sa seule certitude : devoir lutter pour lui, pour eux.

Si eux disparaissaient, son univers s'effondrait. Être lui ne rimerait plus.

Orc. Warg. Orc. Orc. Orc. Orc. Warg. Orc.

Droite. Devant. Gauche. Droite. Devant. Droite.

La flèche.

* * *

**Hell**

_J'ai la tête qui éclate, je voudrais seulement dormir. M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir. Stone, le monde est stone._

Plus que la musique qui s'éleva dans la chambre, se fut le grognement sourd, plaintif et exaspéré qui me tira de mon sommeil. Il y eu du mouvement à côté de moi, le matelas s'enfonçant tandis que le corps étendu tout contre moi s'agitait, tirant la couette.

_Je chercher le soleil au milieu de la nuit. Je sais pas si c'est la terre, qui tourne à l'envers. Ou bien si c'est moi, qui me fais du cinéma, qui me fais mon cinéma.  
Stone, le monde est stone, _

Je pris mon temps pour ouvrir les yeux, laissant le réveil chanter. J'étais fatiguée. La nuit avait été mauvaise, trop courte comme d'habitude. Au dehors, le jour commençait tout juste à s'éclairer. L'horizon rosissait peu à peu. Dans quelques instants, le soleil sortirait, et il serait temps de se lever. Mais je voulais encore profiter un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Me lever pour une fois après lui.

_J'ai plus envie de me battre, j'ai plus envie de courir…_

Comme à son habitude, la patience d'Eddy arriva à son terme à cet instant de la chanson. Il se retourna dans le lit, me faisant face. Je ne le regardais pas en face, mais je savais que lui me fixait de ses yeux chocolat, sans doute avec son éternel air blasé. Comme tous les matins. Une truffe humide et froide vint se glisser sournoisement dans mon cou.

\- Ed ! grommelai-je en repoussant doucement le museau de la main.

Il se redressa brusquement sur ses quatre pattes et poussa un aboiement impératif. Avec un soupir, je me décidai à m'asseoir à mon tour et tendis la main vers le portable posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu n'aime vraiment pas cette chanson hein ?

Le berger australien émit un petit jappement pour toute réponse.

\- Moi je l'aime bien, dis-je simplement.

Je l'aimais bien cette chanson oui. Surtout les paroles et la voix de la chanteuse. Je ne me souvenais plus son nom d'ailleurs. Mais je connaissais les paroles par cœur. Eddy ne les aimait pas lui. C'était pour cela que j'avais choisi cette chanson pour réveil. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me lever. Autrefois, le soleil rentrant par les fenêtres suffisait. Je vivais à son rythme, me levant avec le jour, me couchant avec lui. Il m'a ensuite fallu un réveil. Quand ça n'a plus suffit, j'ai tenté de changer de musique. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'effet que celle-ci avait sur Eddy. Lui-même se chargeait de me réveiller désormais, afin que je coupe cette chanson qu'il détestait tant.

Je comprenais un peu pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Moi je l'aimais de plus en plus.

Avec un soupir, je m'extirpai des draps. L'air été frais, la nuit n'avait pas été trop étouffante. Le jour ne serait peut être pas trop chaud aujourd'hui. Du moins je l'espérais pour sortir. Eddy sauta à son tour du lit, atterrissant et glissant sur le parquet ciré de la chambre, comme d'habitude. Je pensais que depuis le temps, il aurait compris. Mais sans doute le faisait-il encore et toujours car il savait que chaque matin, il m'arrachait un rare sourire.

Rapidement je retirai mon t-shirt trop grand et le jetai sur le lit défait, avant d'enfiler un débardeur gris et un short noir. Je m'habillerais pour sortir plus tard. Avant j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ici.

J'eu à peine ouvert la porte qu'Eddy fut déjà dans le long couloir, plongé dans l'ombre. Mis à part dans ma chambre, je laissais toujours les rideaux et les volets fermés. Je passais devant les portes successives des chambres inoccupées. Combien y en avait-il déjà à cet étage ? Trois il me semblait mais je n'en étais plus sûre, en plus du dressing et de la salle de bain. Au second étage, il y en avait quatre de plus et une autre salle d'eau. Et ce n'était que l'aile ouest. La seconde partie du manoir, je ne m'y rendais pas souvent, hormis après les sorties. À l'origine il y avait une petite salle de réception, un home cinéma et je ne savais plus quoi.

La pierre de l'escalier en colimaçon me parut froide sous les pieds. J'aurais du mettre des chaussettes. Le marbre blanc de la cuisine ne me parut pas plus chaud. Il faisait toujours frais au rez-de-chaussée. Sans allumer de lumière pour ne pas gaspiller l'électricité, je me dirigeai vers le frigidaire quasi vide, en sortis une bouteille de lait frais tiré d'hier, avant de sortir d'un des nombreux placards un paquet de céréales. Avec un regard critique, j'avisai la date limite de consommation. Elle serait bientôt dépassée. Comme quasi tout ce que j'avais dans mes réserves. Enfin bon… tant que les paquets n'étaient pas ouverts, c'était encore assez consommable. C'était ce que mon père m'avait souvent répété.

Je servis un bol de céréales à Eddy, que je recouvris de lait. Il n'aimait pas ses corn flakes secs. Je sortis d'un autre placard une tablette de chocolat, en cassé deux carrés. Eddy était déjà à mes pieds, me suppliant du regard et secouant la queue.

\- Tu savoure ce coup-ci, le prévins-je. C'est le seul de la journée alors ne le gobe pas d'un coup.

Il me fit son regard blasé. J'aurais parié qu'il était prêt à lever les yeux au ciel. Je lui donnai son carré de chocolat noir. Il le prit de mes doigts avec sa délicatesse habituelle, mais l'avala avec sa voracité éternelle. Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne savait pas savourer son plaisir du jour. Je glissai mon propre morceau de gourmandise sur la langue et le laissai fondre, le suçant de temps en temps tout en me dirigeant vers le tableau des tâches quotidiennes. Derrière moi, Eddy se bâfrait déjà, engloutissant le petit-déjeuner. J'avais eu beau m'échiner à l'éduquer, il resterait toujours un mufle gourmand.

Le travail à effectuer au manoir aujourd'hui ne changeait pas de la veille. Traire Marguerite, ramasser les nombrils de Vénus qui parsemaient les murs d'enceinte du domaine, récolter les feuilles de pissenlits et en donner une partie aux lapins. Je me ferais encore une fois une salade ce midi. S'occuper des poules, ramasser les œufs. Récolter les fruits rouges et en faire de la confiture pour les conserver, récolter les légumes dans le parc, tout arroser, faire le tour des collets et s'assurer que tous les pièges autour de la muraille étaient toujours actifs. Et aussi vérifier les pièges à souris et à rats dans la grange. Le couple de chouettes effraie qui s'y était installé faisait du bon boulot, mais je préférais garder un œil sur mes récoltes.

Avec un nouveau coup d'œil critique, j'examinai le thermomètre accroché au mur puis le ciel, que je voyais à travers la porte vitrée. Il n'y avait pas un nuage. Même si la température n'était pas encore très élevée, si le soleil donnait aujourd'hui, il allait vite faire chaud. En plein mois de juillet, c'était normal. Mieux valait profiter de la fraîcheur du matin pour sortir. Je n'aimais pas spécialement le faire peu après être levée, mais ça valait mieux. Toutes les autres tâches, je m'en occuperai cet après-midi.

\- Ne mange pas trop, dis-je à Eddy. On sort juste après.

Il leva le nez de sa gamelle et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il fait frais pour le moment. Vaut mieux aller avant les grosses chaleurs.

Avec un soupir, il prit encore quelques céréales en bouche, avant de venir se poster devant la porte.

\- Non, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas fait ma ronde.

Au regard qu'il me lança, je compris qu'il valait mieux que je me dépêche de la faire en ce cas. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelle diva ce chien ! Je pris une bouchée de céréales, saisis l'arbalète accrochée à côté de la porte et le carquois qui allait avec, avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je passai dans la salle de billard et la bibliothèque sans y prêter attention et grimpai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au chemin de ronde. Le mur d'enceinte, accolait à la bâtisse principale, était plutôt haut. Environ quatre mètres. Et il était large et épais. Il renfermait en lui l'hectare de terrain qui encerclait le manoir et n'avait aucune entrée, hormis le portail de l'aile sud qui débouchait sur la cour.

Eddy collé à mes pas, je fis le tour du parc, scrutant aussi bien l'extérieur que l'intérieur. Dehors, il n'y avait pour mouvement et bruit que ceux que généraient quelques oiseaux. À l'intérieur, Marguerite était dans son enclos, paissant déjà tranquillement. Ses pies étaient enflées. Je ne devais pas trop tarder à la traire après la sortie.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le verger ou le potager, rien autour des clapiers, rien dans la serre ou dans le parterre de maïs que je faisais pousser. La partie boisée du parc était tout aussi tranquille. À un moment, Eddy leva la truffe au vent, mais ne se mit pas à grogner. Il devait avoir capté l'odeur d'un gibier. Scrutant les bois de l'autre côté du mur, je vis une biche passer rapidement avec son faon entre deux arbres. Je baissai mon arbalète. Je ne m'en prenais pas à une mère et son petit.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, je retournai dans la cuisine et laissai Eddy filer dehors, avant de prendre moi-même mon petit-déjeuner, réfléchissant à la sortie d'aujourd'hui, un plan des environs sous le nez. J'avais fait une liste des choses à prendre absolument ce jour là, même si je récupérerai tout ce qu'il me serait possible de prendre. Les villes, les hameaux et les bourgades les plus proches étaient barrées d'un croix rouge. Je grimaçais.

\- La plus proche où je peux encore aller, c'est là, dis-je tout haut en pointant pour moi-même le lieu sur la carte. J'ai déjà fait les abords, il va falloir que je m'enfonce plus dans la ville.

Entendre ma voix me faisait toujours du bien. Eddy ne me répondait que par des jappements, des grognements et des aboiements. Pas de quoi faire une discussion très constructive. Seule non plus je ne pouvais pas entretenir une conversation, mais au moins entendais-je des mots, des phrases.

Je terminai rapidement de manger, avant de monter dans le dressing du premier étage. Là, je gardai mon débardeur, mais retirai mon short, avant d'enfiler une tenue intégrale de paintball. Le tissu épais et prévu pour résister à un parcours commando en plaine nature était idéal. Une excellente protection. Ensuite, je fourrai dans un sac des gants de motard, le masque de paintball, une écharpe et une cagoule. Dans la chambre voisine, j'allais récupérer un revolver muni d'un silencieux, que je glissai dans un holster d'épaule, glissai dans mon sac un fusil à pompe à canon scié et nouai à la taille une ceinture à laquelle était suspendue un katana.

En passant par la cuisine, je récupérai l'arbalète et le carquois empli de flèche en carbone, le passai dans le dos, récupéra les clés suspendu à un crochet et sorti enfin. Eddy vint immédiatement me retrouver. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté, plus résigné. Mais son regard était déterminé. Je lui passai une main rassurante et pleine de gratitude entre les oreilles, les lui grattouillant doucement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Il me regarda fixement. Oui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre ta protection ?

Il prit aussitôt la direction de la cours, dans laquelle attendaient une grosse camionnette blanche et un pick-up noir, au pare-buffle cabossé et rouillé. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers ce dernier, jetai mon sac au pied du siège passager, tandis qu'Eddy s'installait à la place du mort. Je montais côté conducteur et mis le contact. Il y avait encore plus des trois-quarts du réservoir d'essence. J'avais fait le plein à la dernière sortie. Je ressorti de l'habitacle et allait ouvrir, arbalète à la main, le lourd portail de fer forgé qui obstruait l'entrée. Je revins au véhicule, le sorti, et refermé le portail avant de revenir m'asseoir devant le volant.

L'angoisse habituelle me prit. Distraitement je caressai l'arbalète posée aux pattes d'Eddy. Il posa une patte sur ma main, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je sais, faut y aller, soupirai-je.

Avec un soupir, je lançai la voiture dans l'allée, vers un monde vide et mort.


	2. The Dead didn't walk!

**Hey, hey, hey ! =D  
Qui veut sa ration de viande avariée, putride et encore en activité ?  
J'espère que vous ne lirez pas en mangeant. Non pas que ce chapitre soit gore ou autre, mais il n'est pas non plus top pour l'appétit XP**

**Un grand merci à Waina, Sacrock et NVJM pour leurs reviews, et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette humble intro en follow ou fav =)**

**Waina :** Non tu ne rêve pas ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur =) C'est en cours ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée pour _Hell and Kill_ ;)

* * *

**The Dead didn't walk!**

**Kill**

Un flash blanc l'aveugla alors que la douleur pulsait dans son corps. Le champ de bataille disparut de son champ de vision. Il eu conscience d'entendre crier son nom, mais la seule réponse dont il fut capable fut un cri.

Après un instant de flottement, son corps lâcha et s'effondra dans la lumière blanche qui toujours emplissait sa tête. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Et à travers l'étourdissement de la lumière blanche, il sentit que ce n'était pas la terre molle, imbibée de sang, du champ de bataille ou un corps caparaçonné et mort, mais une surface dure comme la pierre. Le choc ébranla son être, ravivant la souffrance de ses chairs transpercées.

Il tomba sur le côté. Sur le sol dur, la tige de la flèche se brisa dans un craquement, un cri, les plaques de son armure tintèrent étrangement. Sa tête heurta une surface râpeuse, rugueuse, qui lui arracha le cuir chevelu et cogna durement son front. Comme un marteau cogne une enclume, la faisant sonner, vibrer. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Sonné, abattu, il resta à terre, yeux fermés. Attendant avec effroi et résignation le coup fatal. Maintenant qu'il était à terre, qu'il avait lâché son épée gisante à ses côtés, rien ne retenait les Orcs de l'achever. Plus rien pour empêcher la mort. Son oncle était tombé avant lui. Peut-être mort. Son frère, s'il était encore debout, n'aurait pas le temps de le sauver. C'était déjà un miracle qu'aucun cimeterre ne l'ait cueilli lors de sa chute.

Puis le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se tut. Sa tête lui faisait mal, pulsant au rythme de son cœur encore battant. Mais il put prendre conscience du silence de mort qui planait autour de lui. L'air qu'il respirait était si vide de bruit que c'en était assourdissant après le vacarme des combats, les clameurs des combattants et les hurlements des wargs, le tintement des armes.

Ahuri par ce silence, il ouvrit un œil indécis. La douleur qui pulsait derrière son crâne brouillait sa vue, s'ajoutant à la sueur acide agglutinée à ses cils. Tout ce qu'il put percevoir à travers le brouillard, ce fut le sol sous lui, qui s'étendait devant lui, vide de corps et vierge de sang. Pas de jambe cuirassée d'Orc sous le nez. Il laissa retomber sa paupière, avant de cligner plusieurs fois pour chasser cette brume. Lorsqu'il eu enfin une vision plus claire de son environnement, il resta un instant immobile, interdit. Où était-il ?

Outre la disparition du champ de bataille, il se retrouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Il n'était non seulement plus au pied de la Montagne solitaire, mais ce qu'il voyait autour de lui lui était tout à fait étranger. Il n'était pas dans une mine, alors que le ciel s'étendait au dessus de lui. Ni dans la forêt, la plaine, la montagne. Rien à voir avec les villes des Elfes ou des Hommes qu'il avait par le passé traversées. Ce qui l'entourait… n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. À tel point qu'il n'aurait su comment décrire ces choses étranges qui se trouvaient devant lui. Mais il jugula un accès de détresse et d'angoisse quand la question du comment il était arrivé là effleura ses pensées. L'abrutissement du choc, de la perte de sang et les vestiges de ta transe qui l'avait guidé dans la bataille lui permirent de garder la tête froide et de ne pas paniquer malgré la situation. Un Nain seul et à terre était une cible facile. Son oncle le lui répétait souvent.

Posant une main sur le sol noir et étrange, qui n'était ni de terre ni de pierre, il se redressa lentement sur son séant, avant qu'une vive douleur ne l'immobilise. Il porta ses doigts à la plaie d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang et qui imbibait le tissu de son pantalon. Il ne restait de la flèche plantée dans sa cuisse qu'un moignon de tige brisée qui dépassait légèrement, la pointe ancrée profondément dans ses chairs. Face à l'hémorragie, il pria Mahal qu'elle n'ait pas atteint l'artère. L'entaille au niveau de son avant-bras répandait déjà bien assez de sang comme ça. Lorsqu'il fut tout à fait assis, ce fut de son cuir chevelu que descendit une coulée chaude et poisseuse, qui vint engluer ses yeux.

La tête lui tourna. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Maladroitement, hâtivement, il déchira des bandes de tissu malgré ses mains tremblantes. S'il l'avait vu user de bandes aussi sales, Oïn aurait hurlé au sacrilège et lui aurait demandé à quoi ses conseils avaient servi. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Tant bien que mal, il banda son bras blessé, usant de ses dents pour nouer le bandage. Son front, il ne pouvait rien faire avec une seule main valide. L'exultation des combats refluant, la douleur devenait de plus en plus vive et l'angoisse le gagnait.

À nouveau, il reporta son regard sur cet environnement étrange. Il semblait être dans une ville, au beau milieu d'un axe de circulation ou d'une ruelle. Mais les bâtiments qui se trouvaient tout autour étaient si… étranges. Aucun n'était fait de pierre ou de bois. Des arbres perçaient le sol noir, emprisonné dans un grillage ridicule. Et surtout, d'énormes objets métalliques étaient immobiles. On eu dit d'étranges boîtes sur roues. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire.

Mais le plus inquiétant dans cet endroit, c'était l'air d'abandon, de ruine qui régnait. Et l'odeur de mort. Il s'élevait un parfum lourd de chair en décomposition, qui lui tapissait la langue et le palais à chaque inspiration.

Sentant un danger planer, il tendit la main vers son épée, la saisit tant bien que mal dans sa main qui perdait de sa force, et s'en servit pour se relever. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à se remettre sur pied. Il étouffa un cri lorsqu'il pesa sur sa jambe blessée, mais tint bon. Il ne devait pas retomber. Il devait rester debout, prêt à se battre. Même s'il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Même si la tête lui tournait et qu'il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il se sentait faible et malade. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il y était arrivé. Même si cette question le taraudait et l'angoissait, il ne pouvait pour le moment pas s'y attarder. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité.

Mais y repenser chassa le peu de sang froid qu'il parvenait à conserver. Une fois debout, le souffle court, haletant, le corps tremblant de fatigue et de douleur, il eu une vision plus large de cet univers inconnu. Il ne pouvait voir l'horizon, obstrué par des bâtiments immenses, là-bas, visibles au bout de la rue. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien ! Même le jour ne semblait pas être le même. Alors que la bataille avait duré toute une journée d'automne, ici le jour était levé depuis peu et l'air était chaud. Mais où était-il ? Comment avait-il put quitter aussi brusquement le champ de bataille ? Alors qu'il se battait, avec…

\- Fili ! s'époumona-t-il malgré son souffle court. Fili !

Tournant sur lui-même, manquant retomber, il scruta partout autour de lui. Aucune trace. De son frère, de son oncle ou de ses compagnons.

\- Oncle Thorin ! FILIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sa voix se brisa quand lâchèrent ses cordes vocales. Mais plus que cela, ce fut le bruit derrière lui qui le fit taire. Faisant brusquement volte-face en se rattrapant en usant de son épée comme d'une canne, il découvrit, sortant d'une rue adjacente, un homme…

Non, pas un homme. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il semblait de la même taille que lui, un Nain, alors qu'il avait clairement la carrure des humains… C'était sa démarche. Elle avait quelque chose de non-naturel. Pesante, lente, maladroite. Sa jambe traînait derrière lui. Et puis son corps, tordu. Son bras, manquant. Et sa peau… verte et gonflée par endroit. Comme de la viande putride, moisie dévorée par les asticots. Cet homme était… Non impossible !

Les morts ne marchaient pas !

Mais toujours était-il qu'il s'élança vers lui de sa démarche de macchabée ambulant dès qu'il le vit. Dans un sursaut de force et de vigueur, il parvint à redresser son épée à bout de bras, à se maintenir debout sans soutien. Il sentait de nouveau la fureur du combat rugir dans ses veines, accouplée à la terreur. C'était bien un mort qui se tenait devant lui !

Il l'accueillit d'un coup d'épée au niveau de la gorge. Dans un bruit de succion, un craquement, la tête vola et le corps s'effondra. Lui aussi, emporté par l'élan de son épée. Il tomba à genou. Un vertige le cloua sur place et, combiné à la pestilence qui se dégageait du cadavre, lui souleva l'estomac. Il ne put retenir une bile âcre qui vint lui brûler la gorge et vomit. Cela lui fit mal. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et le combat avait été long. Il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac.

Il resta là un long moment à vomir, et même lorsque plus rien ne sortit, il ne bougea pas, attendant que les haut-le-cœur cessent, et que son estomac arrête de se contracter et de se retourner. D'une main tremblante, il s'essuya les lèvres. Son regard se troublait de nouveau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ce devait être ça. Sinon, comment expliquer que la tête, pas loin de là sur le sol étrange, bougeait ? Il pouvait voir la bouche sans lèvre, aux gencives pourries et aux dents noires s'ouvrir. Le seul œil encore dans l'orbite, blanc et vitreux, le fixait. Il en était certain. Lorsque la tête claqua des dents violemment, il se rejeta en arrière. La douleur lui saisit toute la jambe et il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, incapable de bouger. Il avait trop mal pour ça.

Non. Un cadavre, qui pourrissait depuis au moins plusieurs semaines pour être dans cet état, ne pouvait pas marcher ! Une tête coupée ne pouvait pas bouger ! Par Aulë, où était-il ? Comment une sorcellerie pareille était-elle possible ? Même les contes des jours sombres, que lui racontait Balin quand il était enfant, n'étaient pas emplis de choses aussi… contre-natures et terrifiantes !

Et Fili, et Thorin ? Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-il eux aussi été emmenés dans… dans ce cauchemar ?

Oui, ce devait être ça. Ses blessures lui avait fait perdre connaissance sur le champ de bataille et il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.

Mais la douleur dans son bras, sa jambe et son crâne était bien réelle. Et son affaiblissement aussi. Il ne se sentait plus capable de se relever. Son pansement de fortune était imbibé de sang. Son visage en était couvert et sa jambe était parcourue de fourmillements inquiétants. Elle s'engourdissait. Il ne pourrait pas se relever.

Non. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il devait trouver un abri, un refuge. Il ne savait pas où, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à découvert. Encore moins dans son état… et dans un endroit où il pouvait y avoir d'autres morts ambulants. Celui qu'il venait de décapiter s'était jeté sur lui. Les autres en feraient de même.

Mais au lieu de se lever, il resta étendu là. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, jusque dans chacune de ses plaies. Il sentait son sang s'écouler. Lentement, ses doigts se desserrèrent malgré lui et lâchèrent la garde de son épée. Il avait froid, malgré l'air qui se réchauffait. Il avait sommeil. Il était si fatigué.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller à somnoler. Dormir. Juste un peu. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lutter contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

Même lorsqu'il entendit un son étrange, semblable à un rugissement, suivi d'un cri suraiguë et inhumain.

* * *

**Hell**

\- Eddy arrête ! J'ai l'impression de te torturer. Allez arrête ça !

Eddy geignit de plus belle. Couché sur le siège passager, tête entre les pattes, il me lançait des regards suppliants. Tout ça parce que j'avais mis le _Requiem_ de Mozart. C'était un beau morceau pourtant… les voix étaient pures, harmonieuses et l'orchestre était fabuleux.

Eddy se redressa brusquement et se mit à hurler à la mort. Chaque fois que les chœurs s'élevaient dans l'habitacle, il levait la truffe vers le toit et couvrait le chant d'un hululement retentissant. Avec un soupir, je pressai le bouton _eject_ et récupérai le CD. Aussitôt, Eddy se tut, battant fièrement de la queue. Distraitement, roulant lentement, je changeai pour mettre du Jacques Brel. Mais plutôt que de laisser défiler les chansons, je les fis sauter une à une jusqu'à arriver au titre _Le dernier repas_. Piteux, Eddy se recoucha et se boucha à nouveau les oreilles de ses pattes.

Avec un petit sourire, je me concentrai sur la route. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Quelques voitures perdues au milieu de la route de ci de là. Elles ne m'intéressaient guère. J'avais essayé de les siphonner il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, mais quelqu'un était déjà passé avant moi. J'avais tout de même récupéré des pièces sur le 4x4 rouge que nous venions de doubler. Les kilomètres continuèrent de défiler tranquillement au fil de la voix profonde et emplie d'émotion de Brel. Eddy et moi nous mîmes à chanter haut et fort sur _Au suivant_. Ça faisait du bien de combler le silence. Mais les voies de circulation devinrent plus larges, les voitures abandonnées plus nombreuses et les habitations s'alignaient de plus en plus serrées de chaque côté de la route.

Lorsque la ville devint trop proche à mon goût, je ralentis. Je ne roulais déjà pas vite, pour économiser le carburant, mais je descendis jusque sous les 30 km/h. Les débris sur la route devenaient plus nombreux et difficiles à contourner avec le monstre que je guidais. Et puis il fallait faire moins de bruit. Pas trop de bruit. Pour ne pas les attirer. Les villes avaient été abandonnées depuis le temps. Ils avaient migré vers les campagnes et les forêts, là où il y avait les animaux, de quoi se nourrir. Mais il en restait quand même toujours plus ou moins. Surtout dans les grandes villes.

Cette ville là était grande. Trop grande à mon goût. Des immeubles de plusieurs étages s'alignaient pour donner le centre. Des routes à double sens entrecoupées de feux éteints, bourrées de voitures couvertes de crasse, aux vitres brisées pour certaines, toutes immobilisées et rongées peu à peu par la rouille. Des barricades érigées à la hâte, des tentatives de blockhaus. Là, un immeuble recouvert de plastique déchiré volant au vent. Un des premiers bâtiments mis en quarantaine. Un des seuls. Tout était allé trop vite pour qu'il y en ait beaucoup d'autres, ici comme ailleurs. Bizarrement, la nature commençait à reprendre ses droits. L'herbe perçait le bitume par endroit. J'aperçus même un lapin filer dans un immeuble à l'approche du pick-up. Suicidaire. Les villes étaient un nouveau terrain pour les plantes, mais encore trop dangereux pour les êtres de chair et de sang.

À côté de moi, Eddy s'était redressé et était à l'affût. Je ralenti encore et baissai légèrement la vitre pour qu'il puisse entendre et exhaler l'air extérieur. À un instant, je fis un arrêt. Mon compagnon avait redressé la truffe, humant avec insistance. J'avais le doigt sur le bouton pour refermer la fenêtre et le pied sur l'accélérateur. Mais il rentra simplement la tête et me considéra d'un regard signifiant « rien à signaler ». Nous reprîmes notre route, lentement. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes devant une des dernières pharmacies de la ville que nous n'avions pas encore visitée. Eddy renifla à nouveau. Et grogna.

Je ne pris pas la peine de chercher. Nous n'avions qu'à aller dans un autre quartier. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils nous avaient entendus.

Plusieurs Marcheurs sortirent des bâtiments environnants. Sans perdre de temps, je débraillai et reparti aussi vite que possible. C'est-à-dire pas à plus de 60 km/h pour ne pas faire rugir le moteur. C'était de toute façon suffisant pour les semer. En revanche, si je faisais trop de bruit en conduisant, il y avait de fortes chances que plus loin, ces maudits zombis se regroupent et bloquent le passage. Ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour réfléchir à ça, mais leur stupidité pouvait parfois être mortelle.

Rapidement, nous les semâmes, sans créer devant nous un bouchon de chairs mortes. Eddy et moi étions tendus, mais pas inquiets. Tant que nous étions dans la voiture, nous ne risquions pas grand-chose. Il aurait fallut qu'ils nous immobilisent totalement pour casser les vitres et le 4x4 avait assez de chevaux sous le capot pour défoncer un mur branlant de mort-vivants sur plusieurs mètres. Mais mieux valait rester tout de même prudents. Et surtout ne pas attirer l'attention avant de sortir.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à une grande place et nous garâmes au beau milieu. Nous n'en avions pas le droit, mais qui s'en fichait ? L'endroit nous offrait une place à découvert. Pas une bonne idée quand on voulait passer inaperçu, mais nous avions un champ visuel large et dégagé. Si un zombi approchait, Eddy le repérerait directement et nous pourrions repartir.

\- Tu fais le guet ? lui demandai-je tandis que je sortais de derrière mon siège un annuaire et une carte de la ville.

Eddy jappa doucement, avant de se placer bien droit sur son siège, scannant la zone avec attention.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire. Pas de caresses pendant les sorties pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Je me penchai sur la liste des pharmacies locales. La plupart étaient désormais barrées. Quasi toutes avaient déjà été vidées des médicaments intéressants depuis longtemps, et pas par moi. Il fallait dire que lorsque la panique avait commencé, tout le monde s'était rué dessus. Mais il fallait tout de même tenter ma chance. J'avais besoin de médicaments pour moi-même mais aussi pour Eddy. Surtout des antibiotiques. Et il me fallait aussi des antiseptiques et des antalgiques, il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup. La situation n'était pas critique et je ne manquai pour le moment de rien, mais je préférai ne pas tomber à court dans une situation où j'aurais put en avoir besoin.

Je me décidai pour une autre pharmacie, hélas de l'autre côté de la ville. Nous fouillerions les maisons alentours pour éviter de s'exposer à plusieurs reprises et ne pas prolonger la sortie outre-mesure. Le jour commençait à chauffer. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Au moment où je relevai les yeux de ma carte, Eddy laissa un grondement sourd fuser en avertissement. Plusieurs Marcheurs étaient en vue. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore repérés. Le moteur était coupé et ne faisait pas de bruit, les vitres légèrement teintées nous dissimulaient à leur mauvaise vue. Heureusement que ces saletés pourrissaient avec le temps qui passait et le manque de nourriture. Leur nombre baissait et ils semblaient devenir de plus en plus lents et stupides.

Je mis le contact et attendis un instant que les morts-vivant devant nous se retournent, avant de se diriger lentement et gauchement vers nous. Lorsque j'enfonçai l'accélérateur, ils se mirent à courir sur leurs jambes pourrissantes et instables, et vinrent d'eux-mêmes à la rencontre du pare-chocs. J'accélérai pour les envoyer au loin ou les faire passer sous les roues. Si je pouvais leur écraser le crâne, ça ferait moins de malheureux dans cet état. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détester ces choses qui ne cherchaient qu'à me bouffer et avait complètement détruit mon univers. Mais bon dieu, j'avais encore plus pitié des personnes qu'elles avaient été avant de mourir et de se relever. Personne ne méritait ça. Personne.

Nous traversâmes la ville sans autre incident. Lorsqu'un Marcheur se trouvait sur la route, j'accélérai pour le renverser le plus fort possible, avant que les balais des essuie-glaces ne nettoient le pare-brise.

Mais je dus de plus en plus accélérer. Tant pis pour le bruit, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Étrangement, les Marcheurs se mirent à sortir de toutes parts. Ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux, mais tous semblaient avoir décidé de se dégourdir les jambes, devenaient plus actifs. Normalement, ils restaient dans l'état de stase dans lequel l'absence de stimulus les plongeait. Ils erraient d'ordinaires comme des somnambules, sans but. Là ils étaient tous tournés vers le même point. Comme si quelque chose les avaient réveillés et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa source.

J'accélérai encore pour les chasser de ma route.

Eddy tourna son regard vers moi, même si je ne lui fis pas face, trop concentrée sur la route.

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas normal. Il doit y avoir eu une biche ou quelque chose comme ça qui a traversé la ville, et ça les a réveillés.

À son grondement, je sus qu'il n'y croyait pas. Moi non plus, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Sur un autre kilomètre, il y eut une éclaircie et nous ne croisâmes aucun autre mort, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un croisement. Tout droit, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, un autre zombi. À gauche et à droite, encore loin eux aussi… beaucoup de Marcheurs. Trop à mon goût. J'appuyai le pied au plancher. Le pick-up fonça dans un vrombissement tonitruant.

Le Marcheur en face était seul. Malgré le bruit du moteur, il ne releva même pas le regard. Il avançait résolument, comme obnubilé vers le centre de la route. Pressé, comme un mort qui a trouvé de quoi manger. Agité comme un mort qui a senti l'odeur du sang. Ce ne fut qu'alors que je découvris, au beau milieu de la voie, le tas sombre et inerte vers lequel le zombi se dirigeait. Ce pouvait être n'importe quel morceau de viande encore un peu fraîche, un animal mort depuis peu… Mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

La logique aurait voulu que j'accélère encore, pour rouler sur ce tas sans subir de décélération et renverser le Marcheur par la même occasion. Non, pas la logique, l'instinct de survie. L'instinct n'avait rien de logique, il était impulsif et brutal, il nous faisait commettre des choses que la logique n'aurait put accepter. Et peu importait les conséquences sur l'instant, tant qu'il nous permettait de nous en sortir. Les regrets étaient toujours pour plus tard, si regret il y avait.

La survie avait ses raisons que la raison n'entendait pas.

Ce fut la logique qui me fit écraser brusquement la pédale de frein. L'arrêt fut tel que le véhicule continua de glisser sur ses roues brusquement figées, dans un crissement de pneus irrités par le bitume. Jusqu'à s'arrêter à une quinzaine de mètres du mort et du tas. Eddy, qui avait suivi son instinct et était descendu du siège pour se planquer sous la boite à gant, ne souffrit pas trop du choc. Je n'eu pas ce genre de chance, la ceinture stoppant net mon élan. Le manteau épais de paint-ball et les diverses protections qui me couvraient amortirent le choc et réduisirent la morsure de la sangle sur mon torse. Mais lorsque je retombai au fond de mon siège, je sentis à la première inspiration une douleur sourde dans le sternum.

Quelque peu ahurie, ce fut la vue du Marcheur qui s'était détourné vers nous qui me fit réagir. Le crissement suraigu du freinage l'avait figé dans son mouvement. Les sons violents et stridents avaient parfois cet effet sur les zombis. Mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

J'eu à peine le temps de défaire ma ceinture de sécurité et de saisir mon arbalète que déjà il se précipitait à nouveau vers le tas étrange. Je ne pris pas le temps de me couvrir intégralement. Je ne me protégeai pas : automatiquement, je sortis de la voiture, pris une demie seconde pour caler l'arbalète sur la porte, et tirai.

La flèche alla se planter droit dans la tempe du Marcheur. Alors que ses griffes et ses dents putrides étaient à moins d'un mètre du tas. Il s'effondra sur le côté, définitivement HS.

Eddy sortit aussitôt du véhicule. Il s'approcha de la chose malgré mes appels. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en approche. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Un zombi ne se serait pas jeté de la sorte sur un morceau de viande morte. Il fallait qu'il y ait encore un peu de vie dedans pour que ses appétits anthropophages l'éveillent à ce point. Et c'était un sang frais que je découvris à terre, en petites flaques, et qui traçait un parcours jusqu'au tas.

Eddy se retrouva juste à côté et se mit à le renifler. Plutôt que de gronder et de fuir, il releva la truffe et se mit à aboyer, remuant la queue.

Je sentis le souffle me quitter. J'avais eu un espoir. Sans quoi je n'aurais pas freiné mais… était-ce possible ? Mon cœur se serra, un nœud dans mon ventre se noua.

Mais je me secouai. Il y avait d'autres Marcheurs qui convergeaient vers ce point. J'armai un nouveau carreau, puis je franchis les premiers mètres en abaissant rapidement la cagoule et le masque de paint-ball sur mon visage, avant de redresser mon arme. Ce que je découvris finit de me couper le souffle. Même la douleur dans ma cage thoracique me semblait irréelle en cet instant, car elle impliquait que je ne rêvai pas. Devant moi, il y avait non pas un simple tas. Mais un homme. Couvert d'une armure.

Eddy me considérait avec une pointe d'enthousiasme, trépignant sur place. Il avait trouvé un homme. Pointant ma prochaine flèche vers son cœur, je donnai un léger coup de pied dans une de ses jambes. Pas de réaction. Lentement, je baissai l'arbalète, m'agenouillai à ses côtés en retirant un gant du bout des dents et glissai deux doigts dans son cou, pressant la jugulaire. Je sentis un pouls, faible et irrégulier… mais un pouls. Il était en vie !

Une joie immense et invraisemblable s'empara de moi au point que je me laissai tomber à genou à côté de lui. Il était en vie. Je venais de trouver une autre personne vivante. Depuis près de deux ans… deux ans que je n'avais plus vu personne. C'en était presqu'insensé !

Ma joie mourut aussi vite qu'elle avait jaillit. Il était en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il était blessé. Gravement à la vue du sang qui tâchait ses habits et les pansements grossiers qui couvraient certaines plaies. Il ne survivrait peut-être pas.

Et qui me disait qu'il n'avait pas été mordu par un zombi avant de s'effondrer à terre ? Juste à côté de lui, une épée. Pas loin, un autre corps pourri décapité, la tête à moins d'un mètre qui agitait ses mâchoires. Il allait peut-être devenir l'un d'eux.

Et… même s'il survivait, même s'il n'avait pas été mordu et ne devenait pas un mort-vivant… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le ramener chez moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tout perdre en refaisant une seconde fois la même erreur. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque. Je remis le gant et tendis la main pour récupérer le carreau planté dans le crâne du mort. Il se libéra de la cervelle en décomposition et de l'os avec un bruit écœurant. Je raccrochai la flèche aux crochets sur l'arbalète, refusant de la glisser dans le carquois avec les autres. Je la nettoierai avant.

Eddy compris mon intention. Il se mit à gémir, puis à aboyer.

\- Chut ! Tu vas attirer encore plus de zombis !

Il se tut, mais au regard qu'il me lançait, il n'était pas d'avis à laisser ici cet homme. Il devait comprendre pourtant ! Il savait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas !

\- Eddy, on ne peut pas prendre de risque. Et si cet homme se retournait contre nous une fois soigné et essayait de…

\- _Help… me. Please._

* * *

**Oui, c'est une salope égoïste qui pense à sa propre survie avant celle des autres x)  
****Oui c'est une barge asociale et sociopathe. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir si oui ou non elle le laisse crever ici.  
****Ce serait si simple pour elle et tellement plus drôle pour nous ! ^.^**


	3. Who are you?

**Bon, à la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, je poste le nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^^**  
**Mais je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai rien en réserve pour la suite, donc le prochain chapitre risque de tarder un peu avant d'arriver -.-'**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)**  
**La réponse au Guest se fait à la fin du chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Who… who are you ?**

**Kill**

Ouvrir les yeux. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. À tout prix.

Il avait ignoré le bruit étrange et strident, s'enfonçant dans le sommeil. Mais il n'avait put ignorer la sensation humide et froide qui s'était insinuée dans son cou, suivie d'un aboiement qui avait paru lointain. Il n'avait put ignorer le coup donné dans sa jambe blessée, même si, perdu trop loin dans la fatigue, son corps avait refusé de réagir malgré la douleur. Il n'avait put ignorer les doigts qui étaient venus presser sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas un mort qui marchait. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être un Orc. Sans quoi il l'aurait simplement tué.

Frénétiquement, il lutta pour revenir à la conscience. Il le devait. Il devait se réveiller et voir. Montrer qu'il était encore à la limite de la conscience. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Même s'il ne savait pas qui était là, tout près de lui. Tout valait mieux que de rester là, vulnérable et incapable de se battre. Tout plutôt que de mourir là, seul, tué par un mort errant.

Les aboiements reprirent de plus belle, claquant cette fois sous son crâne comme des coups de tonnerre. Se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait le faire ! Il le devait !

Une voix étouffée coupa court aux aboiements. Elle était étrange. Il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Il y eu un silence, durant lequel il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux.

La voix reprit, et au ton, même si ses paroles sonnaient étrangement, il sut que s'il ne faisait rien, il était condamné. Une peur viscérale le saisit. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné ici, pas mourir ici, pas comme ça. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Tenir la promesse faite à sa mère !

La terreur qui enflait en lui s'échappa de ses lèvres en un souffle faible, suppliant.

\- Aidez-moi… je vous en prie.

Il y eu un mouvement brusque à côté de lui, et il entendit le déclic d'un mécanisme que l'on enclenche. Enfin, il trouva la force de soulever ses paupières. Sa vision était plus trouble que jamais. Il dut refermer les yeux et cligner pour chasser le brouillard. Mais lorsque ses yeux, encore voilés, se posèrent sur la silhouette qui se tenait tout près, il eu un élan de panique.

Une silhouette intégralement noire se dressait au dessus de lui. Pas une seule parcelle de peau n'était visible. Pas même le visage, caché derrière… derrière un masque noir comme jamais il n'en avait vu, mais qui lui rappelait terriblement les monstres des histoires de son enfance.

Il tenta un mouvement, mais son corps ne put que se tendre vers l'arrière, sans parvenir à bouger. La douleur le paralysa dans un gémissement pitoyable. Même s'il avait put se mouvoir, il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas retenté. Aussitôt, la créature qui le dominait pointa sur lui une étrange arbalète.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, sa voix mourant à peine eut-elle franchi ses lèvres.

Il n'eut pas la force d'attendre une réponse. Il avait déjà trop combattu l'inconscience. Il se sentit directement emporter dans les ténèbres, sans pouvoir lutter cette fois ci.

* * *

**Hell**

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ?!

Poings crispés sur le volant et dents plantées dans la lèvre inférieure, je tremblai. Je ne parvenais pas à contrôler mes nerfs à vif, qui m'électrisaient toute entière. Sous le regard inquiet d'Eddy, je tendis une main frénétique vers la boîte à gant. Sans quitter la route des yeux, je l'ouvris et fouillai jusqu'à en sortir une sucrette. Je déchirai le papier d'un coup de dents avant de verser le sucre dans la bouche. J'aurais soif mais peu importait. Avec le stress que je sentais courir dans mes veines, je n'aurais guère tardé avant de m'effondrer. Je ne pouvais déjà pas me le permettre en temps normal, moins encore alors que j'étais sortie et au volant.

Resserrant les deux poings autour du volant, prenant le temps de laisser fondre le sucre sous ma langue pour mieux l'avaler, je me retins de ne pas accélérer. Je voulais rentrer. Le plus vite possible. Me terrer dans mon trou et ne plus en sortir. La dernière fois qu'une sortie avait viré de cette façon… je n'en avais pas vécu d'aussi infernale depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence !

Je devais me calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de brûler les réserves de sucre que je venais tout juste d'ingérer. Ne pas appuyer sur l'accélérateur plus que nécessaire… je devais à tout prix économiser l'essence.

Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux au rétroviseur. Je ne voyais rien de la plateforme du pick-up. Ça me rasséréna quelque peu. S'il s'était redressé…

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Et pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait prise. Cet homme, inconscient, blessé et dans une étrange armure, s'était réveillé au moment où je m'apprêtai à l'abandonner là. Il m'avait parlé. En anglais ! Il parlait anglais ! Comment… comment était-ce possible ? Nous étions en France ! Comment diable avait-il fait pour traverser ? Et surtout pourquoi aurait-il pris cette peine ? L'Hexagone avait été un des premiers pays touchés par l'épidémie. L'Angleterre, de par son isolement et la quarantaine qu'elle avait rapidement instaurée, avait su résister près d'une semaine avant que le premier cas ne soit déclaré là-bas… du moins c'était ce que j'avais appris avant que la télévision ne deviennent inutile. Il ne pouvait pas être un Anglais résidant en France, sans quoi il aurait fait l'effort de parler français. Du moins c'était ce que je croyais… et espérais.

Pourquoi l'avais-je emmené ? Il avait suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que ma résolution de l'abandonner se dissolve. À moins que ce ne fut la terreur et la détresse dont il avait fait preuve en ouvrant les yeux… J'avais eu l'impression d'être le monstre sur l'instant. Alors que juste à côté de nous une tête coupée et pourrissante continuait de claquer des mâchoires et de nous fixer d'un œil laiteux. Et je doutais que l'arbalète fut pour quelque chose dans sa réaction.

Mais ça avait suffit. Dès lors qu'il avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience, j'étais retombée à genou à côté de lui, retirant un gant avec hâte pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort. Puis Eddy s'était mis à grogner. Regardant derrière moi, je m'étais assurée que les Marcheurs des rues annexes n'étaient pas encore en vue. Avant de revenir en courant au pick-up et de démarrer. J'aurais dut appeler Eddy, le forcer à monter et partir aussi sec. Au lieu de quoi j'étais venue me garer juste à côté de l'homme.

J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à le trainer jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule, et plus encore à le hisser à l'arrière du 4x4. Il devait faire une bonne tête et demie de plus que moi, une bonne vingtaine de kilos aussi, et son armure ne l'allégeait pas. Seule la panique, lorsqu'Eddy s'était mis à grogner de plus en plus fort, dans un ton suppliant et terrorisé, me permit de tirer complètement le corps sur la plate-forme. Là, je n'avais plus perdu de temps. Les Marcheurs étaient à moins de deux cents mètres. Une distance qu'ils franchiraient encore trop rapidement à mon goût, même avec leur démarche de mort. Remontant dans le pickup, j'avais redémarré sans perdre de temps.

Nous avions dû franchir encore deux vagues de Marcheurs avant de pouvoir sortir définitivement de la ville. Et maintenant que nous approchions de plus en plus de la maison, j'étais terrorisée.

J'avais encore quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver… je pouvais très bien l'abandonner ici et maintenant. Même s'il se relevait, il ne pourrait pas arriver jusque chez moi. Mon pied appuya sur la pédale de frein.

\- Eddy, check, dis-je d'une voix atone en baissant la vitre.

Nous étions sur une petite route départementale, bordée de champs et de bosquets. La vue était assez dégagée dans l'ensemble, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Comprenant où je voulais en venir, Eddy grogna et alla se caler au pied du siège passager, me tournant le dos. Pourquoi… pourquoi mon meilleur ami me tournait-il le dos ? Pourquoi prenait-il le parti de cet homme que nous ne connaissions même pas ?

Serrant le poing, je défis ma ceinture et remis mes protections. Très bien, si lui ne voulait pas m'aider, je le ferais seule. Je nous protègerai de cet homme. Nous n'avions qu'à le laisser là pour être sûrs qu'il ne serait pas une menace ! Il était blessé, inconscient. Il mourrait simplement, ou un Marcheur viendrait et le tuerait…

Main sur la poignée, je me figeai. Venais-je vraiment de penser cela ? Allais-je vraiment mener à la mort le premier homme vivant que je voyais depuis près de deux ans ?

Ramenant vivement ma main, je la portai à ma bouche, sentant la nausée me saisir. Ô mon Dieu ! Ô mon Dieu ! Qu'étais-je devenue ? Papa m'avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne, que l'on tenterait juste de me tuer pour me prendre ce que j'avais. Mais cela ne devait pas dire que je devais à mon tour devenir un assassin !

Je restai un instant là, tremblante. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Qu'avaient donc fait de moi la solitude, la survie et la paranoïa ? À penser ainsi, je ne valais pas mieux que les Marcheurs. De mon autre main, prise de convulsion, je pressai le bouton lecture de l'autoradio, faisant défiler aveuglément les chansons, jusqu'à la bonne.

_J'ai la tête qui éclate, je voudrais seulement dormir.  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir. Stone, le monde est stone._

Je laissai les paroles s'écouler des enceintes dans l'habitacle. Quand enfin elle prit fin, je remis ma ceinture et redémarrai, de nouveau calme et résolue. Après tout, tant pis s'il me tuait. Au moins s'assurerait-il que je ne me relève pas en morte-vivante.

Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes en vue du manoir, je fis le tour de l'enceinte, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mort, et stoppai le véhicule devant le portail. Avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'arrière. L'homme était toujours étendu là. Un peu de sang s'était répandu. Si je n'avais pas été habituée à la chair en décomposition à force de nettoyer mes armes et le pick-up après chaque sortie, j'aurais sans doute vomi.

Après avoir garé le 4x4 dans la cour, refermé le portail derrière moi et activé les protections, je ne me permis pas une seconde de pause comme je l'aurais fait d'ordinaire. J'allai ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, débarrassai le plan de travail, ressorti et allai chercher dans la remise un des chariots que j'utilisais pour les lourdes charges. Je retournai au pick-up et sautai sur la plate-forme arrière à côté du corps, suivie de près par Eddy. Sortant mon couteau de chasse, je découpai les lanières en cuir de l'armure et ôtai les plaque une à une. Comment pouvait-il porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd ? L'épée en elle-même pesait son poids, si en plus il devait la manier avec ça sur le dos… je n'osai imaginer la force de cet homme. Il fallut encore retirer la côte de maille qui se trouvait sous le plastron.

Une fois qu'il n'eut plus aucune pièce de protection sur lui, vint la partie difficile : je peinai à l'installer sur le chariot. Chaque fois que je tirai le corps pour le faire glisser dessus, le chariot s'éloignait du coffre. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je parvins enfin à le hisser dessus et à le mener jusqu'au plan de travail de la cuisine. Quelques efforts et difficultés plus tard, il était enfin dessus.

Presqu'aussitôt après, je m'effondrai à côté sur une chaise. J'étais à bout de force et de nerfs. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière, tandis qu'un vertige me prenait. La vitesse et l'endurance me réussissait, mais les épreuves de force brute étaient un enfer pour moi. Je sentis Eddy poser sa tête sur mes jambes et lécher ma main.

\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il me faut juste… du sucre, haletai-je doucement.

Aussitôt, mon compagnon d'infortune se dirigea vers un des placards au ras du sol. Il prit entre ses mâchoires les lanières de cuir qui servait de poignée et tira dessus, avant de prendre entre ses crocs une petite boite de métal.

\- Merci. T'es le meilleur ! le gratifiai-je en le gratouillant derrière l'oreille.

J'ouvris la boîte et en ressorti trois sucres en morceau. J'en glissai deux sous ma langue et donnai le dernier à Eddy. Deux fois en une matinée… il fallait que je fasse attention. Laissant le temps au sucre de se dissoudre dans mon estomac et de se répandre dans mon sang, je retirai les couches en excès de ma tenue qui me faisait transpirer à grosse goutte. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dehors et une combinaison intégrale de paint-ball n'était pas la plus adaptée par ce temps.

Enfin, je me tournai de nouveau vers notre inconnu. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Je n'y connaissais rien en médecine, je savais tout juste faire quelques points de suture… et encore, j'avais appris sur le tas par nécessité. Mais si je ne faisais rien, il allait mourir à coup sûr. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose, et je doutai que ce que je ferai suffise à le sauver. Il n'y avait quasi aucun espoir pour lui. S'il mourrait, je savais que je n'en éprouverai aucune peine, mais je voulais tout de même essayer.

\- Eddy, va chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Aussitôt, il disparut. La « trousse » était en réalité un sac de secouriste que nous avions trouvé dans une ambulance abandonnée. Elle ne renfermait pas tout le matériel médical que nous avions rassemblé depuis le temps, mais j'avais besoin de l'éloigner, le temps que je vérifie quelque chose. Le sac était suffisamment lourd et gros pour qu'Eddy peine dans les escaliers et mette du temps à le ramener.

Je pris la paire de ciseau qui trainait dans un pot avec d'autres ustensiles de cuisine, et découpai les vêtements de l'homme. Ils étaient irrécupérables de toute façon, couverts de poussières et raidis par le sang et la sueur. C'était étrange… je pensai qu'il portait une armure pour se protéger des morsures et des griffures des Marcheurs, mais même ses habits n'étaient pas « normaux ». Je veux dire, ils étaient semblables à ces tenues médiévales des films sur le roi Arthur ou aux costumes que j'avais vus lors d'une fête sur le Moyen-âge, il y avait de cela des années. Où les avait-il dénichés ? Et pourquoi ? Ça ne protégeait pas aussi bien que des vêtements de cuir ou aux tissus plus résistants.

Je retirai tout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit… complètement nu. Je ne pensais pas qu'en découpant cette sorte de pantalon blanc en tissu fin je ne trouverai pas d'autre vêtement en dessous ! Choquée et gênée, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je détournai le regard. Je n'avais jamais, ô grand jamais, vu un homme nu de ma vie ! J'attrapai la nappe de la table à manger et la jetai sur son entrejambe.

Une fois débarrassée de cette vision, je repris ma tâche. Il fallait que je me soulage d'un poids. Récupérant un torchon propre dans un tiroir, je l'humidifiai et commençai à nettoyer le sang séché par endroit, vérifiant chaque centimètre de peau –enfin presque –à la recherche de blessures. J'avais déjà remarqué l'entaille au niveau du cuir chevelu, la profonde estafilade au niveau du bras et la tête de flèche dans la cuisse. Mais maintenant que j'y regardai de plus près, une question tournoyait dans mon esprit : comment avait-il récupéré pareilles meurtrissures ?

… s'était-il battu avec d'autres humains en vie ? Secouant la tête, je rejetai cette pensée aussi fort que possible. Je lui poserai la question… s'il se réveillait. Mais pour qu'il se réveille, il fallait que je tente de le sauver.

Lorsque je me relevai, mon examen fini, je soupirai de soulagement. À première vue, il n'avait pas été mordu, ni griffé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été infecté… je ne pourrais le savoir que s'il se transformait, ce qui n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Ça me laissait le temps de prendre mes précautions.

Quand enfin Eddy eu ramené le sac de secouriste, j'avais fini de nettoyer autour des plaies. Le sang avait arrêté de couler au niveau du bras et du front, mais l'hémorragie de la cuisse continuait toujours légèrement et m'inquiétait. Je désinfectai les plaies à coup de Bétadine. Puis lentement, je fis des points de sutures pour refermer les deux estafilades, avant de placer de ces fins pansements faits pour maintenir les sutures en place sur le cuir chevelu et de bander serré l'avant bras.

Pour la jambe, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais eu à extraire une flèche d'un corps… du moins, pas d'un corps vivant et d'une façon chirurgicale. Je ne savais pas trop comment la retirer sans faire plus de dégâts, ni même comment stopper le sang. Une fois la pointe retirée, l'hémorragie serait plus importante. Des points de sutures suffiraient-ils ? Ou le sang continuerait-il de s'écouler à l'intérieur de la plaie ? Serais-je même capable de suturer convenablement la plaie alors que le sang continuerait à couler ? Ou devais-je cautériser la plaie ?

J'avais vu, il y avait des années de cela, un épisode de Xéna la Guerrière, où Xéna avait été blessée par flèche au niveau du flanc. Pour l'en déloger, elle l'avait poussée jusqu'à ce que la pointe perce de l'autre côté, avant de casser la tige. Finalement, elle avait pris une barre de métal chauffée à blanc et l'avait plongée dans la plaie pour la cautériser.

Je savais bien qu'une série télé, et surtout une comme celle là, n'était pas une référence en médecine… mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire. Au moins, je savais que je délogerai la pointe de la flèche autrement qu'en la faisant percer l'autre côté de la cuisse.

J'allumai une des plaques à induction de la gazinière et y déposai une sorte de spatule plate en métal. Revenant au plan de travail, je désinfectai à nouveau la plaie à la Bétadine, pris entre deux doigts le moignon de tige et tirai légèrement dessus. Bien sûr, elle ne vint pas comme ça, et je n'osai pas tirer plus de peur que le bout de bois ne se détache du fer. Mais au moins eu-je une idée de la forme de la pointe et de sa profondeur. La main légèrement tremblante, je pris le scalpel et incisai les chairs de chaque côté de la pointe, de telle sorte d'élargir la blessure et de libérer le moignon de flèche. Elle ne s'était pas trop enfoncée, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas la saisir avec les doigts pour la faire sortir. À l'aide d'une pincette, je tentai à plusieurs reprises de la saisir, mais le sang qui coulait de plus belle rendait l'opération… glissante. Heureusement que cet homme était en mauvais état, sans quoi il se serait déjà réveillé.

Quand enfin je parvins à la retirer, le sang coulait à flot. Pressant d'une main la plaie à l'aide d'un chiffon pour arrêter l'hémorragie, je tendis l'autre pour saisir le manche en bois de la spatule devenue rouge vif. Pressant les deux bords de la blessure l'une contre l'autre après avoir chassé le sang comme je le pus, je déposai le métal ardent sur la plaie sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Si je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'inspirer pour me donner du courage, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Un grésillement répugnant, accompagné d'une odeur de chair brûlée, s'éleva dans l'air. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Presqu'aussitôt, un coup m'envoya à terre tandis que dans un cri inhumain, l'homme tombait du plan de travail.

* * *

**Mouahahahahaha ! Sadique powa ! XP**  
**Vous auriez fait quoi vous à la place de notre jeune amie ? =P**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest 1 : **Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est terriblement jouissif de vous laissez sur votre faim comme ça, vous laisser mariner dans votre jus jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui vous délivrera ! XP Ha non je m'en fous pas moi ! :o Au contraire je suis contente de voir que les ciffhangers font leur effet X3 Désolée d'avance, mais les premiers chapitres vont être assez courts, pour avoir une bonne dynamique entre les deux Pov ;) Merci pour ta review =)

**Guest 2 : **Ha ben non je ne veux pas que tu meures enfin ! :o Et puis ce serait dommage que tu ne connaisse pas la suite juste pour ça x) Par contre te mettre à genou pour prier ne marche pas avec moi, au contraire XP Oui tu es toute pardonnée ;) A mon habitude ? :o Mais enfin je en vois pas de quoi tu parle ! ^.^' Ma pauvre, on te torture pas mal hein ? XP Tkt pas c'est en cours ;P  
Merci pour ta review =)


	4. Why are you crying?

Et voilà, j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire le chapitre dans les temps pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^^  
Je ne promet pas que le prochain soit aussi rapide, étant donné que je souhaite avancer (gare aux cris de fans) sur Naurofana ;)

**Je tiens à préciser, avant de vous laisser lire, que al longueur des chapitres n'est pas une question de pouvoir publier rapidement ou non (la preuve juste en dessous) mais de rythme scénaristique. Je tiens à garder un certain équilibre entre les POV Hell et Kill pour garder un rythme et une narration correcte. Donc si les chapitres sont courts ou longs, il y a une raison ;)**

Comme toujours, un grand merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui suivent et ajoutent cette fic en favoris. Et un grand merci **Tite'tartine**, **NVJM**, **Misscoco**, **Waina**, et **Valeara** pour leurs reviews =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Why are you crying?**

**Kill**

_Je suis rentré. Je suis de retour Maman. Je te l'avais promis. Je suis là. Regarde, Maman, regarde-moi. C'est moi. Maman, j'ai tenu promesse. Je suis revenu, sain et sauf comme tu me l'avais demandé. On a réussi maman. On a repris Erebor. Toi aussi tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. C'est pour toi Maman que je l'ai fait. Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi. Je voulais que toi aussi, tu puisses revoir la maison qui fut celle de ton enfance. Tu es heureuse Maman ? Tu vas pouvoir venir t'installer avec nous. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta chambre de quand tu étais petite fille, tu sais, celle dont tu nous parlais quand tu nous décrivais les beautés de la Montagne Solitaire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu nous parlais presque que de ça, de cette pièce si infime par rapport au reste du royaume. Tu étais plus jeune que nous quand tu as du quitter la montagne avec les nôtres, pas vrai Maman ? C'est ce que tu connaissais de mieux, ta chambre. Tu vas pouvoir la retrouver. Tu t'installeras dans ta chambre. Fili et moi prendrons celles d'à côté et oncle Thorin ira s'installer dans la chambre du roi. On va pouvoir enfin être chez nous. Fili et moi, on protégera Erebor. Et Fili deviendra roi après oncle Thorin. Et je serai le bras droit de mon frère. Comme on l'a toujours dit. On te l'avait promis étant petit. Tu es heureuse Maman ? Maman… Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce sont des larmes de joie, c'est ça ? Maman… Maman non s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Maman. Je suis revenu. Fili, oncle Thorin et moi on va bien. Maman, non Maman je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Maman. Je suis là. Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Maman ! Regarde-moi ! Maman je t'en supplie regarde moi ! Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Maman… je suis en vie ! Je… non ! Maman !_

La douleur transperça le voile de l'inconscience comme un flash de lumière dans la nuit. Son corps se mut avant même que son esprit n'en reprenne le contrôle. Il se sentit se cambrer brusquement et baller sur le côté. La douleur reprit de plus belle dans sa jambe et son bras lorsqu'il chuta et atterrit durement sur le sol. Il eu vaguement conscience d'un autre cri que celui qu'il poussa. Un petit cri aigu, perdu et recouvert par son hurlement. Ainsi qu'un grondement.

Le corps électrisé par ce brusque réveil et la souffrance dans sa cuisse le firent se redresser dans un bond… pour retomber aussi sec dans un cri, le dos heurtant une surface froide. Hagard et ahuri par la douleur, il resta adossé là, haletant et crispé, la main tendue vers sa blessure. Il ne voyait rien. Sa vision était un écran blanc, ponctué d'ombres et de tâches de lumière, mais il ne voyait rien de plus. Il distinguait à grand peine ses jambes tendues devant lui. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la blessure laissée par la flèche, il fut atterré de ne pas sentir le moignon de la tige dépasser de ses chairs. Juste une douleur vive et brûlante quand il palpa la surface. Il n'y avait pour toute trace de blessure qu'une boursoufflure douloureuse et à vif.

Une fois la première vague de douleur passée, il put sentir, serré autour de son bras, un bandage. Le sang avait cessé de couler sur son visage. Il ne sentait plus qu'un désagréable tiraillement à l'endroit où il s'était ouvert le cuir chevelu. Et son armure avait disparu. Il n'en sentait plus le poids sur lui… ni même le contact de ses habits. Il avait été totalement dénudé.

Que… comment était-ce possible ? Qui…

Les forces lui manquèrent à nouveau et son bras retomba devant lui. Haletant et le souffle court, le front couvert de sueurs, il lutta pour lever les yeux et percer la brume qui couvrait sa vision. Il secoua la tête, mais rien n'y fit. Tout ce qu'il perçut ce fut un mouvement, à moins d'un mètre de lui et à son niveau.

De nouveau, le grondement retentit. Il y perçut, malgré l'écho lointain et assourdi, un avertissement. Contre qui contre quoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il préféra ne rien tenter, si ce n'était de voir qui était devant lui. Il y avait un chien, il l'avait bien compris, mais il voulait voir la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il y eu un bref moment de clarté dans sa vision. La lumière se tarit et les ombres se précisèrent. Il ne chercha pas à voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, où il était. Sa concentration focalisée sur les contours qui se dessinaient, il crut percevoir une silhouette. Très fine. Vêtue de noir. Les cheveux coupés courts, d'un blond très clair.

Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. La tête lui tournait.

Le visage… il voulait voir le visage. À la taille, ce ne pouvait pas être un Homme, ni un Elfe… Mais pas un Nain. Un Nain n'aurait jamais eu les cheveux si courts… et il aurait entraperçu une barbe autour de cette mâchoire indécise... Un Hobbit ?

\- Bilbo ? appela-t-il dans un souffle inaudible.

Non… Bilbo avait les cheveux châtains… pas blonds. Alors… qui ? Qui était-ce ? Cette personne qui s'avançait sur lui alors que de nouveau il se sentait partir.

* * *

**Hell**

Le souffle coupé par le coup reçu en plein ventre, étourdie par la rencontre entre mon crâne et le placard derrière moi, je restai là. À terre, incapable de bouger, à regarder cet homme se débattre avec la fièvre et la torpeur qui se lisaient dans ses yeux. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, chacun adossé au meuble contre lequel il était tombé. Aussitôt, Eddy s'était placé à mes côtés, grondant méchamment. Le mouvement violent de l'inconnu l'avait effrayé. Et même si à présent, notre homme était visiblement incapable de se relever, mon compagnon n'en restait pas moins sur le qui vive.

Mais je le repoussai sur le côté. J'avais étais sotte. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que la douleur le réveille et le fasse réagir violemment. J'aurais dû l'anesthésier ou l'attacher avant. À bien y réfléchir, la seule solution possible était la seconde.

Bien qu'il fût réveillé, l'état de notre inconnu n'était pas rassurant. Il était en nage, haletant et lançait des regards fous devant lui. Vers moi. Ses yeux cernés de noirs et aux paupières lourdes luttaient pour rester ouverts, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la brûlure de façon compulsive.

\- _Bilbo_ ?

L'appel me fit réagir. Je ne savais pas qui cet homme appelait, où s'il appelait réellement quelqu'un, mais l'interrogation dans sa voix rouée et rocailleuse me fit reprendre mes esprits. Son souffle était un mélange d'espoir et de supplique.

Grimaçante, je me relevai vivement, le souffle court en raison de mon sternum doublement meurtri. Déjà, les yeux de l'homme se voilaient à nouveau. J'eu tout juste le temps de le rejoindre que déjà il glissait sur le côté, inconscient. Le retenant de tomber avec toutes les peines du monde, je passai une main sur son front trempé. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Rien d'étonnant avec ses plaies et ce qu'il venait de subir. Quelle idée avais-je eu de cautériser la blessure par flèche !

\- Eddy, va me chercher la couverture en laine sur le canapé.

Aussitôt, il disparu par la porte qui menait à la salle de billard. Pendant ce temps là, j'adossai de nouveau notre inconnu contre le plan de travail et le recouvrait de la nappe, réfléchissant à son appel. Bilbo… ce mot ne me disait rien. Mon anglais était rouillé et n'avait pas servi depuis des années, mais mes bases étaient suffisamment bonnes pour que cela m'intrigue. Si ce n'était pas de l'anglais, qu'était-ce ? Même pour un prénom ou un nom, ça sonnait étrangement.

Lorsqu'Eddy revint, je dépliai la couverture juste à côté de l'homme, avant de l'y étendre lentement et aussi doucement que je le pus. Je ne pouvais pas le hisser de nouveau sur le chariot. Je n'en avais plus la force. La couverture glissa aisément sur le marbre de la cuisine puis sur le parquet lustré des couloirs malgré le poids du corps dessus. Je parvins à le mener de l'autre côté de la salle de billard et du salon du rez-de-chaussée, jusque dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis que comptait la demeure.

Là, il y avait un lit au design japonais ou chinois, je n'aurais trop su dire. Le principal à mes yeux était qu'il était bas. Très bas. Le sommier se dressait à à peine dix centimètres au dessus du sol. Et le cadre du lit, qui formait un plateau d'une quinzaine de centimètres de large autour du matelas, me serait fort utile.

Sous le regard attentif d'Eddy, je repoussai la couette au bout du lit et hissai une dernière fois le corps à la force de mes bras. Maladroitement, je le calai aussi confortablement que je le pus contre les oreillers. Je n'étais toujours pas assurée concernant cet homme. J'en avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Mais voir sa souffrance puis le voir éveillé, avait insufflé en moi l'espoir de pouvoir le sauver. Je voulais vraiment y arriver à présent.

\- Eddy, tu pense pouvoir ramener la trousse de soin, s'il te plait ?

Il ne semblait pas plus en forme que moi et tout aussi fatigué. La sortie de ce matin avait été trop pour nos nerfs et nous ne cessions de repousser les limites de nos forces. Malgré tout, il retourna courageusement dans la cuisine.

Assise au bord du lit et reprenant mon souffle, je restai un instant à regarder notre inconnu. Il était vraiment mal en point. Terriblement pâle, les yeux noirs. Les cheveux collants de sang et de sueur. Peut être devrais-je les laver. Pour éviter que la plaie au cuir chevelu ne s'infecte. Ou recouvrir la plaie d'un pansement. Je passai mes doigts dans cette tignasse sale et raide. Il avait les cheveux étonnamment longs pour un gars. Ils lui descendaient plus bas que les épaules, jusque sous les omoplates. Ils étaient bruns et ondulés malgré la crasse. Le genre de chevelure qui confère à un homme un air sombre et ténébreux. Impression confirmée et renforcée par son teint et ses cernes. Ses épais sourcils noirs, froncés dans l'inconscience, lui donnaient un air de fureur inquiétant. Pourtant, il avait un visage jeune. Pas de ride, si on excluait le froncement entre les yeux et le pli au niveau du front. Un long nez raide et droit. Et des lèvres pleines. Perdues dans une fine barbe de trois jours entretenue.

Mes yeux descendirent sur son corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le fait de voir un homme nu qui me mettait dans cet état ! Mais de voir ses muscles épais. Dans ses habits, il m'avait paru fin. Sa carrure n'était pas des plus impressionnantes malgré ses larges épaules, mais sa musculature était belle et bien là. Les courbes qu'elle formait sous sa peau étaient une véritable source d'angoisse pour moi. Cet homme était déjà bien plus grand que moi, et plus lourd. Je n'osai imaginer sa force avec de tels muscles. Après tout, il portait une armure complète lorsque je l'avais trouvé, avec plaques et côte de mailles. Sans parler de l'épée qu'il devait manier. J'avais eu du mal à la porter à deux mains.

S'il se retournait contre moi, je n'avais aucune chance. Il pouvait me maîtriser avec une seule main. Je chassai cette pensée, me concentrant sur le souvenir de ses paroles. Il avait appelé à l'aide, avait demandé qui j'étais d'une voix effrayée. Et il y avait ce nom.

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal, tentai-je de me convaincre à voix haute.

Mais le doute était toujours là et le risque réel. Sans compter que je ne savais pas s'il allait devenir un Marcheur dans les heures à venir. La fièvre et les suées pouvaient très bien être dues à cela…

Je me relevai et montai à l'étage. La fraicheur dans l'escalier en colimaçon me fit du bien et me revigora quelque peu. Une fois dans le dressing, je retirai rapidement mes vêtements trempés de sueurs et les laissai par terre, enfilant à la place un nouveau débardeur, blanc celui là, et le short que j'avais abandonné plus tôt. Dans un tiroir, je récupérai plusieurs écharpes aux teintes vives et variées. Les tissus en étaient fins mais solides et elles étaient de bonne longueur.

Je retournai rapidement dans la chambre de l'inconnu. Eddy était déjà là, tirant la langue en raison de la chaleur et de l'effort. Il avait déposé le sac de secouriste à côté du lit. Je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait aller boire s'il en avait envie, mais il ne daigna pas bouger, toujours aux aguets.

Rassurée par sa présence, je nouai un premier foulard au tour de lit, sur le côté droit, faisant un double nœud. Je tirai dessus pour m'assurer qu'il ne se défaisait pas. Au contraire, il se serra encore un peu plus. Rassérénée, je pris le poignet de l'homme, étendant son bras vers le bord. Je l'attachai au plus court possible, sa main ne pouvant pas même se détacher du bois. Je fis de même du côté gauche, prenant garde à ne pas nouer autour de la plaie, tant et si bien que l'inconnu se retrouva comme crucifié au lit.

Je réitérai l'opération pour les pieds. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. S'il mourrait et se relevait, il ne pourrait pas bouger et je n'aurais aucun mal à l'achever.

La fièvre semblait avoir empiré. Il était plus pâle que lorsque je l'avais amené dans la chambre. Après une hésitation, je tendis la main vers lui et lui touchait le front. Il était brûlant. Je sorti du sac de secouriste un thermomètre à cristaux liquides. Une de ces bandes qui permettaient de prendre la température simplement en la posant sur le front de la personne. 39°C.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire contre ça. Me concentrant, j'essayai de me remémorer ce que maman m'avait appris. Le simple fait de l'écouter raconter sa journée, parler des personnes dont elle s'était occupée, m'avait permis d'assimiler quelques petites choses…

En cas de coupure, il fallait désinfecter la plaie, c'était la base, mais après ? Il fallait encore que je termine de soigner la cautérisation. Cherchant dans le sac le tube de crème pour les brûlures, je jetai en même temps un coup d'œil aux autres produits et tombai sur une seringue emballée dans son paquet stérilisé. Dessus était marqué une notice, des avertissements et le nom du produit qu'elle contenait.

De la pénicilline ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ? J'avais désinfecté l'extérieur des plaies, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait empêcher l'infection de se répandre dans le corps. Les germes et les bactéries avaient eu le temps de se répandre dans le sang. Il lui fallait un antibiotique.

Mais avant, la jambe. Je nettoyai la zone avec du liquide physiologique et appliquai sur la brûlure une bonne dose de pommade cicatrisante. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Prenant une compresse stérile sur laquelle j'étalai une autre dose de crème, je la déposai sur la plaie avant de la maintenir en place avec de l'adhésif.

Puis, sortant la seringue de son emballage, je vérifiai les indications. Injection intramusculaire. Ça je savais faire. Maman m'avait bien montré comment procéder, au cas où papa s'évanouissait à cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie et avait besoin d'une injection de glucagon. Et pour que je puisse apprendre aux personnes que je fréquentais quoi faire en cas de malaise.

Plantant l'aiguille dans le muscle de l'épaule, je pris garde à la réaction de notre homme. Aucune. C'était idiot de croire qu'une simple piqure le réveillerait après que je l'eu autant bougé, mais je me méfiai désormais.

Je nettoyai l'endroit où j'avais piqué et y apposai un petit pansement. Les plaies étaient toutes nettoyées, suturées ou cautérisées, et pansées. L'antibiotique était à l'œuvre… mais toujours rien pour cette fièvre. Je prenais bien de l'ibuprofène quand j'avais moi-même de la fièvre, mais je n'étais pas sûre que c'était le traitement le mieux adapté dans son cas. Mais avais-je d'autres options ? Au moins, ça lutterait contre la fièvre et la douleur quand il commencerait à se réveiller. S'il se réveillait.

Le seul médicament que j'avais à base d'ibuprofène, c'était des Nurofen. Et ça c'était dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

\- Tu peux garder un œil sur lui s'il te plait ? demandai-je à Eddy. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Avec un léger jappement, il vint se poster juste à côté du lit en mode chien de garde. Je le gratifiai d'une caresse derrière les oreilles, avant de me relever et de tirer la couette sur notre homme. La nappe, c'était bien pour cacher certaine chose, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tenir au chaud, même si l'air était loin d'être froid.

Quand je revins avec un sachet de Nurofen en poudre et un verre d'eau, Eddy n'avait pas bougé et ne bougea pas plus. Il prenait visiblement son rôle très à cœur. C'était rassurant. Mais le plus rassurant dans son attitude, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas encore mis à grogner sur notre inconnu. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions revenus à la maison, depuis combien de temps je me débattais comme je pouvais avec ce corps pour tenter d'y maintenir la vie. Mais je savais qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé pour qu'Eddy sente la maladie si elle avait commencé à s'installer dans ce corps. À moins que je ne me fasse de faux espoirs.

Je versai le Nurofen dans l'eau et touillai jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit totalement dissolu. Et là, opération délicate : lui faire boire. M'asseyant sur le lit au niveau de sa tête, je passai une main sous son crâne et le soulevai doucement, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il toussa et s'étrangla dans son inconscience quand le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Je retirai le verre et lui laissai le temps d'avaler, avant de recommencer et de vider le verre. Je reposai sa tête sur l'oreiller et essuyai d'un tissu le coin de sa bouche et son menton, là où l'eau avait coulé.

Voilà. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour cet homme. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser agir les médicaments et voir comment lui s'en sortirait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour ça. Soit il en avait perdu trop et j'avais gâché mon temps, mes forces et des médicaments. Soit il était assez robuste pour s'en relever. Seul le temps le dirait.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici pour le moment, quand tant d'autres choses m'attendaient encore à l'extérieur. Soupirant je me relevai.

\- Eddy, il faut garder un œil sur lui. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Dans un aboiement, il remua la queue. C'était le meilleur. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Même s'il avait pris le parti de notre inconnu contre moi. Mais ça, je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire. Il m'avait évité de faire une énorme connerie et de devenir pire que ceux que je craignais.

\- N'hésite pas à aller faire un tour si tu as besoin de te dégourdir les pattes. Tu veux que je t'amène de l'eau et de quoi manger ?

Nouvel aboiement.

\- Entendu, je vais te chercher ça.

Avec un sourire, je retournai dans la cuisine. Je pris les bols qui servaient à Eddy, remplissant l'un d'eau fraiche, l'autre de croquettes. Le matin, nous petit-déjeunions ensemble, mais pour la journée, il aimait avoir de quoi grignoter de temps en temps. Je revins à la chambre et y déposai les bols dans un coin, à l'ombre, là où le soleil filtrant par les fenêtres ne pourrait aller les réchauffer trop vite.

\- S'il y a un problème, surtout viens me chercher.

Eddy hocha de la tête. Après l'avoir grattouillé derrière les oreilles, je sorti. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était onze heures passé. Je restai un moment interdite. Onze heures ? Déjà ? Et merde ! J'avais encore tout à faire avant la fin du jour !

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Il ne disparaîtrait pas avant encore deux bonnes heures, mais le jour commençait enfin à rafraîchir. Pour une journée de juillet, les températures avaient été assez clémentes. Ça n'avait pourtant pas empêché le thermomètre d'afficher un 27°C à l'ombre. Essuyant mon front d'un revers de la main, je jetai un coup d'œil au potager. Je n'avais oublié aucun plan ? Tous avaient eu droit à leur ration d'eau ? Visiblement oui. La journée avait été interminable, et je craignais que la fatigue ne me fasse oublier certaines choses. Non pas la fatigue. J'étais fatiguée mais ça, c'était habituel, et je n'en commettais pas des erreurs pour autant. Non, j'avais été distraite. Mon attention n'avait cessé de voler loin de ce que je faisais, rodant autour de la demeure centrale. À chaque fois, je m'étais morigénée, me convaincant que s'il y avait eu quelque chose, Eddy serait venu me chercher.

Lentement, traînant des pieds, je rangeai l'arrosoir dans la remise, et pris l'arbalète posée contre la porte. Je grimaçai lorsque je dus me pencher, le sternum étant toujours douloureux. Mais comme à chaque fin de journée, je montai sur le chemin de ronde pour faire mon inspection. Sans Eddy, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur sa vue et surtout son odorat. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait rien à signaler ce soir là. Rien dans les pièges, pas de silhouette errante et pourrissante à l'horizon. Bien. Après une sortie, j'avais toujours la crainte irraisonnée que les zombis nous aient suivis jusque là et tiennent le siège.

Je terminai mon inspection par un tour des bêtes. Les poules avaient ce qu'il fallait pour manger, de même que les lapins. Marguerite était bien installée dans son étable. Mais l'herbe commençait à manquer dans le parc. Je devrais songer à la faire sortir pour brouter dans les champs environnants. Tout comme il me faudrait me préparer pour les récoltes du blé. Les anciennes plantations qui bordaient le domaine redonnaient chaque année du grain, que je me faisais une joie d'amasser.

Tous les légumes du potager qui étaient mûrs avaient été ramassés, ainsi que les fruits. Il me faudrait encore les mettre en conserve avant d'aller me coucher.

En revenant dans la cour, je passai devant le pick-up, dont le pare-brise et le pare-buffle étaient rutilants. Je détestais laisser des chairs mortes se décomposer dessus. Dieu seul savait ce que ça pouvait faire à la carrosserie et je n'aurais pas put supporter l'odeur. La seule chose que je n'avais pas faite, c'était vérifier les collets posés dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de sortir sans Eddy. Je le ferai demain.

Une fois dans l'ambiance fraîche de la cuisine, je me tâtai… aller directement voir notre inconnu ? Ou aller me laver avant ? J'étais couverte de sueurs et de crasse. Hum, je devais vérifier l'état des plaies et changer les pansements. Mieux valait être entièrement propre que de simplement se laver les mains. Question hygiène c'était mieux.

Me retenant d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre d'ami, j'allai prendre des vêtements propres dans le dressing et retournai dehors. Derrière la petite chapelle annexe au bâtiment principal, j'avais disposé en plein soleil une bassine en métal remplie d'eau. À côté, une serviette, un gant de toilette et un pain de savon. Trempant les doigts, je pus savourer la tiédeur de l'eau. Je n'aimais pas trop l'été, les zombis étaient trop actifs avec la chaleur. Mais au moins, je n'avais pas trop de désagrément pour me laver.

J'ôtai mes vêtements et les déposai sur un muret de pierre blanche, soigneusement pliés. Ils n'étaient pas trop sales, je pourrais les remettre demain. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je songe à faire une lessive. Le linge sale s'amoncelait dernièrement. Et autre tâche à laquelle il me faudrait bientôt pourvoir : jeter un coup d'œil à l'éolienne. Voir si aucun fil n'était dénudé ou autre. Je n'étais pas une mécanicienne ni une électricienne, mais il fallait bien que je fasse des contrôles de temps en temps. L'électricité était une source de confort incontestable, si je pouvais la conserver, j'en serai heureuse. Pour les panneaux solaires, je ne pouvais en revanche rien faire pour contrôler.

Une fois complètement nue, je pris un broc et le remplis, le soulevai au-dessus de ma tête pour déverser l'eau sur moi. J'haletai malgré moi. L'eau était tiède certes, mais fraiche en comparaison du fond de l'air encore chaud.

Je secouai mes cheveux sous le fin filet clair, afin de les tremper au mieux. L'odeur caractéristique de la sueur et de la saleté qui se mêlaient à l'eau me chatouilla le nez. J'aimais bien. C'était une de ces sensations qui me faisait me sentir… vivante. Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait ces chaudes journées d'aout, celles où mes parents en vacances m'emmenaient pour de longues promenades dans la forêt ou à la plage pour se baigner. Chaque soir au moment de me laver je sentais ce parfum.

Mouillée, je restai là un instant, immobile. Après chaque bouffée de vie qu'il m'arrivait de ressentir, venait toujours l'aspiration à la mort. À quoi bon ? À quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Je n'avais plus rien, plus aucun objectif réalisable et concret, si ce n'était survivre. Un but que j'atteignais à chaque instant mais qui prendrait forcément fin un jour ou un autre. Je n'étais plus qu'une machine programmée pour la survie. Je me contentais de faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, répétant les mêmes gestes dans un cycle immuable et répétitif. Mes pensées de ce matin en étaient la preuve. J'avais été prête à laisser un homme mourir sans rien savoir de lui, juste parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'il me viole. Tremblante, je tombai à genou, les larmes aux yeux.

\- À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ?

La question tournait autour de moi. Sonnant faux et discordante à mes oreilles. Il fallait que je la sorte de ma tête, que je la vomisse jusqu'à en être vidée, qu'elle cesse de me donner la nausée et de me rendre malade. Mais à quoi bon ? À quoi bon la répéter sans cesse ? Elle n'arrêterait pas pour autant de me tourmenter. Elle continuerait. Et même lorsqu'elle fermerait sans grande gueule et me foutrait la paix, ce ne serait que pour revenir plus tard, pour continuer. Alors pourquoi me donner la peine de la cracher à voix haute ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi je la répétai en boucle, en une litanie vide et creuse. Qu'espérai-je ? Une réponse ? Qui me répondrait ? Qui ? Dieu, perdu dans son royaume béni loin de tout, loin du monde et loin des hommes ? Non pas lui ! Il n'en avait que faire des hommes, de moi ! Il n'allait pas sortir par la grande porte en bois de la chapelle pour me dire quoi faire. Tout simplement parce que s'il existait, il n'aurait pas laissé un tel malheur s'abattre sur nous ! Il n'aurait pas… il n'aurait pas permis ça ! Il n'aurait pas permis que l'on transforme le monde en un enfer.

Je le détestai, ce Dieu impitoyable que l'on m'avait appris à aimer enfant. Je l'exécrais, le méprisais ! Car il m'empêchait de mettre un terme à ma vie ! Parce que comme une idiote, j'avais l'espoir qu'à ma mort je pourrais retrouver mes parents ! Et ce Dieu prétentieux me tenait prisonnière de cette espérance. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas me suicider une bonne fois pour toute, me laisser mourir. Sinon je ne les reverrai jamais. Si j'allai contre la volonté divine, contre son pouvoir, et me faisais sauter la tête ou me pendais, j'irais en enfer. J'étais obligée de vivre en martyre pour espérer revoir dans l'au-delà ceux que j'aimais. Quel Dieu infligerait une telle punition à l'un de ses enfants. Quel crime avais-je commis pour mériter pareil châtiment ?

Haletante, je tentai de juguler le flot d'émotions qui me submergeaient. Je ne croyais plus en rien, pourtant je m'accrochai encore stupidement à cette foi qui me pourrissait l'existence. Si seulement j'avais été athée. J'aurais pu mourir l'esprit tranquille comme je le voulais. Sans me soucier plus des réserves, des récoltes, des bêtes, des Marcheurs. Mais non… j'étais baptisée, j'avais fait mes deux communions, et autrefois j'allais à la messe au moins une fois par mois.

Respirant profondément, de nouveau maîtresse de mes sentiments, je me redressai, jetant un regard torve à la chapelle. Lorsque nous avions trouvé refuge ici, j'étais souvent venue prier. Après la mort de papa, j'avais complètement déserté le lieu. J'avais fermé la porte à double tour avant d'égarer « malencontreusement » la clé. À quoi bon prier ? Aide-toi et Dieu t'aidera. Ça voulait juste dire qu'il valait mieux faire soit même les choses plutôt que de perdre du temps à prier. Ce n'était pas ça qui faisait bouger les choses.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Eddy, sans doute aurais-je abandonné toute foi et aurais-je pris le risque de finir en enfer. Je n'avais plus aucune certitude sur la vie après la mort… que des doutes et des incertitudes, des angoisses.

… mon regard reparti en direction de la lourde porte de bois. Peut-être y avait-il désormais quelqu'un pour répondre à ma question. J'avais désormais un but, sur le court terme certes, mais un but autre que la simple survie. Celui de sauver cet inconnu. Lui saurait peut-être quoi répondre. Soit en me tuant, soit en me donnant une nouvelle raison de lutter. Je n'avais que peu d'espoir sur la seconde option. Pour la première, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il ferait… j'espérais juste que s'il se réveillait et reprenait des forces, il déciderait de me tuer plutôt que de me garder en animal de compagnie. Ou simplement qu'il ne me fasse rien, ce dont je doutais toujours. Advienne que pourra…

Je terminai de me laver, me séchai et me rhabillai. Pressée d'aller voir si j'avais une chance d'obtenir une réponse. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, rien n'avait bougé, si ce n'était Eddy qui s'était allongé à côté du lit. Je vins m'agenouiller à côté de lui.

\- Alors, du nouveau ? demandai-je en lui passant une main sur le haut du crâne.

Il me répondit par un soupir. Rien à signaler apparemment. Notre homme avait tout de même meilleure mine. Les suées sur son front étaient moins importantes et il paraissait moins pâle. Après avoir épongé son visage, je posai une main sur son front. Il était déjà moins chaud. Avec un linge humide, je rafraîchis son visage, tamponnant doucement. Je n'aurais trop su dire si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais il me sembla qu'il soupira dans son inconscience. Le froncement de ses sourcils s'était effacé, et je me surpris à lui trouver des airs d'enfant endormi. Il me parut bien plus jeune que je ne l'avais crut au départ. La vingtaine peut-être ? Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Je repoussai la couette et m'attelai à la vérification des plaies. L'entaille au niveau du bras était propre. Elle n'avait pas saigné de nouveau et les bords n'étaient pas rouges ou boursouflés. Au moins l'infection ne s'était pas installée. Idem pour le front.

La plaie à la jambe en revanche m'inquiéta un peu plus. La brûlure était à vif et légèrement purulente. J'espérai que la nettoyer au liquide physiologique puis appliquer de la pommade plusieurs fois suffirait. En revanche… je me retrouvai totalement impuissante devant l'hématome qui s'était formé tout autour. Je me mordis la langue. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il faisait une hémorragie interne ? Ou était-ce le sang qui s'était déjà écoulé dans la plaie avant que je ne la cautérise ? Fallait-il que je pose un drain pour l'évacuer ?

Hésitante, je palpai la zone sombre, évitant de toucher aux chairs à vif. À première vue, les muscles n'étaient pas trop rigides, et la peau n'était pas spécialement chaude. J'essayai de me souvenir des brides d'informations glanées au cours des conversations avec maman, mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir si c'était bon signe ou non. Au moins, le bleu n'était pas très étendu. Je ne voyais pas quoi faire pour le moment, si ce n'était de surveiller, voir s'il ne s'élargissait pas dans les heures à venir.

Après avoir rincé la plaie, remis de la pommade et de nouveau pansé, je refis avaler à notre inconnu un verre d'eau avec un sachet de Nurofen, essuyant de nouveau ce qu'il recracha en toussant. Pas de nouvelle injection de pénicilline, du moins pour le moment.

Alors que je me relevai, un grondement sourd me fit me figer. Je me tournai vers Eddy, inquiète. Lui-même pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Le bruit recommença. Tous deux dirigeâmes notre regard vers l'homme, toujours inconscient et immobile. Son ventre… c'était son ventre qui faisait un tel ramdam ? Je me penchai précautionneusement sur lui et tendis l'oreille pour m'en assurer. Un gargouillement phénoménal me répondit. Il avait faim…

Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment le nourrir dans son état ! Il avait perdu connaissance et avait déjà énormément peiné à boire de l'eau. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était même un miracle qu'il ait eu le réflexe de déglutir. Mais si je le laissai ainsi, affamé, il mourrait à coup sûr. Sans nourriture et donc sans force, il ne pourrait pas se remettre de ses blessure et de sa perte de sang.

Je pouvais essayer de le réveiller et de lui faire avaler quelque chose de pas trop solide. Du jus de viande ou un bouillon… mais ce n'était pas non plus très consistant. Un peu de purée en plus ? Le mieux, en cas de perte de sang, était de la viande rouge si je ne me trompai pas. Mais je n'avais rien de tel et il n'aurait pas pu mâcher de toute façon.

Je retournai rapidement dans la cuisine et me mis à la tâche. Je sortis des placards ce que je trouvais en soupe en boîte ou en sachet. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, mais je m'arrêtai à un bouillon de poule, avant de faire un tour dans les réserves pour ramener plusieurs pommes de terre. Après ma petite salade du déjeuner, une bonne purée me ferait du bien à moi aussi. J'y ajoutai quelques carottes. Épluchage, découpage, dans l'eau et la casserole, un tour sur les plaques électriques, laisser chauffer. Pendant ce temps, je m'attelai à la préparation du bouillon, rien de bien compliqué, mais il fallait aussi que l'eau boue. Puis sous le presse-purée les patates et les carottes, un peu de lait, on laisse chauffer et puis voilà !

Sur un plateau, je déposai un bol de soupe fumante et une assiette de purée. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à le soulever, Eddy déboula dans la cuisine en poussant un aboiement sonore. Me retenant de sursauter, je laissai le plateau sur le plan de travail et me tournai vers lui, le cœur battant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il aboya de nouveau. Mon rythme cardiaque eu un raté. Notre inconnu, il…

* * *

**Oui oui je sais, je suis sadique x)**  
**Mais vous devez quand même bien vous douter de ce qui va suivre ;P**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Waina : **A ce point là ? XD Oui je sais, je sais, et je t'ai encore donné des raisons de le dire je pense =P Oh tu peux y aller, t'es pas la première à me menacer x) A la prochaine (sans doute sur Naurofana ;) )

**Tite'tartine : **Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ J'ai fait un effort, j'ai fait en sorte de publier dans la semaine ;) Mais c'est pas moi qui le met dans cet état ! XD Moi je suis gentille avec lui, il est encore vivant x) Mais on est d'accord, un personnage comme lui ,alitté et faible, c'est... humamamia ! XP A la prochaine =)


	5. Why did you save me ?

**Hell** : Nous sommes de retour

**Kill** :Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

**Hell ** : Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation

**Kill** : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation

**Hell **: Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité

**Kill** : Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée

**Hell ** : Hell !

**Kill** : Kill !

**Hell **: La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière

**Kill** : Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre

**Eddy** : Eddy, oui, la guerre !

**Hum... Désolée ! ^^'**  
**Tout ça pour dire que Hell and Kill sont de retour après une petite absence !**  
**Hélas, le dernier film de Peter Jackson ne m'a rien apporté pour cette fanfiction contrairement à ce que la ba m'avait laissé croire**  
**Et ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal donc a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Un grand merci aux reviewers, followers, likers ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Why did you save me ?**

**Kill**

Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Il sentait la sueur couler sur son front, coller le tissu à sa peau. Il voulait se frotter le visage pour la chasser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses bras pesaient trop lourds. Il en avait mal. Et soif, et faim. Son ventre se nouait douloureusement et il se sentait faible de ne pas avoir mangé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené un morceau de viande séchée ou même de pain ? Il aurait pu croquer un morceau entretemps. Tout comme il aurait dû emmener une gourde d'eau. Il avait le gosier si sec qu'il avait la sensation que sa gorge allait se craqueler et se déchirer sous la chaleur.

\- Oncle Thorin… baragouina-t-il, sa bouche pâteuse et ses lèvres desséchées peinant à laisser sortir la lamentation. J'en peux plus… je terminerai demain.

Son oncle était vraiment injuste. Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie. Pourquoi avait-il dû passer ces trois derniers jours dans la forge, à aiguiser des épées et réparer des armures ? Avec la pile d'armes, de heaumes, d'épaulières et de plastrons que Thorïn avait ramenés, trois jours de travail ne suffiraient pas à tout remettre en état. Et puis, il n'avait pas un grand talent dans le maniement du marteau et de l'enclume. Fili était plus doué que lui. Mais lui ne s'était pas fait prendre dans leur blague stupide.

Brusquement, il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, non pas dans la forge, mais dans un véritable charnier. L'odeur de sang, de pourriture lui montait au nez et lui nouait l'estomac, lui faisant monter la bile au bord des lèvres. Tout autour de lui, des Nains, démembrés, lacérés, transpercés, décapités, ensanglantés. Des Nains des Monts de Fer. Oïn et Gloïn, Bifur, Bombur et Bofur, Ori, Nori et Dori, Balin et Dwalin, Thorïn et Fili.

Dans un cri, il se réveilla brusquement, le front couvert de sueur et la gorge asséchée. Un élan de douleur l'immobilisa aussitôt, le clouant contre la surface molle qui s'étendait sous lui. Les yeux exorbités et la terreur rugissant dans ses veines, il refusa de regarder autour de lui, persuadé de découvrir les corps de ses compagnons, de sa famille.

Non… non, ce n'était pas réel. Qu'un cauchemar. Un délire né de la fièvre. Il le sentait, il le savait. Il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille. Il l'avait quitté avant même la fin du combat, à l'instant où il avait été blessé. Se souvenir, se rappeler et se raccrocher à cette réalité des plus effroyables, mais préférable à l'illusion macabre qui l' avait baigné. Ce tas de cadavres n'était pas réel. Ce… cet endroit étrange qui s'était déployé sous ses yeux l'était. Ce chien qui se leva dans un aboiement et courut hors de la pièce aussi était bien réel…

Un chien ! Il se souvenait. Il y avait un chien chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé en présence… de quoi ? Ou de qui ? L'individu qui l'avait trainé jusqu'ici. Qui que ce fut. Les sens en alerte et tenu en éveil par l'adrénaline et la terreur qui coulaient en lui, il sentit la torpeur et la fièvre s'éloigner suffisamment de lui pour qu'il ait les idées claires. Bouger. Il devait bouger, et voir où il se trouvait. Savoir qui l'avait amené ici.

Comme il aurait aimé être de retour dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, en Ered Luin ! Simplement découvrir sa mère penchée sur lui, son oncle veillant dans un fauteuil près du feu, Fili endormi dans le lit juste à côté de lui. Comme quand il était malade enfant. Tout aurait été bien plus simple ! C'aurait été bien mieux ainsi !

Avec un grognement douloureux, il tenta de se relever. De sa position allongée, il n'avait qu'une vue limitée de son environnement. Il ne voyait que le plafond, un mur blanc à sa droite et une porte à sa gauche. Mais lorsqu'il tira sur ses bras et ses jambes pour les ramener vers lui et se redresser, outre un élan de souffrance, ce fut la paralysie qui le frappa soudain. Il pouvait bouger. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre. Mais aussi et surtout les liens enroulés autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets qui le maintenaient cloué au lit.

Par Mahal ! Qu'est-ce que…

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte pour découvrir, figée sur le seuil, une longue et fine silhouette. Sa vision était encore floutée mais il resta un instant interdit en découvrant une femme, dont l'aspect le frappa. Pas une Naine malgré sa taille. Ça il en était persuadé. Elle n'avait pas de barbe et ses cheveux… par Mahal, ses cheveux était coupés courts et d'une façon si désordonnée qu'on eut dit qu'un Orque les avait taillés à coup de cimeterre ! Les mèches étaient inégales, les plus longues dépassant avec peine les oreilles, les plus courtes creusant des trous dans la chevelure.

Et qu'elle était squelettique ! Même un Elfe avait plus de chairs sur les os que ça ! Elle était maigre à faire peur. Ses jambes, qui dépassaient d'un pantalon dont il manquait beaucoup de tissu, étaient légèrement creusées entre les muscles. Ses épaules, qui dépassaient d'une tunique dont les manches avaient sans doute était arrachées, semblaient prête à percer la peau pâle.

Son visage était tout aussi maigrelet. Ses pommettes ressortaient comme des lames sous les tissus faciaux, creusant un peu plus les cernes sous ses yeux immenses. Des yeux noirs de velours, ourlés de long cils.

Elle resta immobile, ne faisant pas un pas de plus dans la chambre, le regard planté sur lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, en plus du chien qui se glissa entre ses jambes, l'arbalète qu'elle tenait à la main. Une comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Mais une arbalète tout de même, chargée qui plus est.

Légèrement haletant et tendu, il se crispa un peu plus, serrant les poings et les mâchoires. Dans quoi s'était-il retrouvé ? Par tous les Valar, pourquoi lui et pourquoi cela ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, légèrement tremblante.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait préféré que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il le sentait. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être capable de se lever.

La femme se ressaisit brusquement, sa prise se raffermissant sur son arme, qu'elle releva et pointa sur lui. Son visage était figé comme du marbre. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit une terreur sans nom dans ses yeux. Elle était effrayée, sans doute plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Alors c'était lui qui était attaché et elle qui était armée ! Le chien à ses pieds grogna doucement, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne, les babines légèrement retroussées.

D'un ordre bref, elle le fit taire. Son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens de ses mots… mais il n'en avait saisi aucun. Elle avait parlé dans une langue qui lui était tout à fait inconnue. Ce n'était pas de l'elfique, ni de l'Orque et encore moins du gobelin.

\- Vous êtes… mordu ? demanda-t-elle en commun, dans un accent à couper au couteau avec des mots maladroits.

Ainsi c'était elle qui posait les questions. Lui y répondait et devrait attendre pour avoir ses réponses. Serrant les mâchoires et ravalant les paroles qui lui vinrent, il inspira. Ne pas la brusquer, ou elle risquait de mal le prendre. Et il n'avait pas la force de lutter ou de soutenir une joute verbale. La tête lui tournait encore trop pour cela. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Mordu ? répéta-t-il lentement, sans comprendre.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle sembla réfléchir un instant, cherchant ses mots. Elle reprit, d'une voix hésitante, baissant légèrement l'arbalète vers le sol.

\- Les morts… vous ont… mordu ?

Les morts… les morts qui marchaient ! Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ! Elle les avait bel et bien vu elle aussi. Et elle savait de quoi il s'agissait ! Pourquoi donc voulait-elle savoir s'il avait été mordu par l'un d'eux ? Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il avait de plus en plus mal et il sentit ses forces le quitter, la faim le dévorer. Il était pourtant hors de question de céder ou faiblir. Il refusait de se laisser de nouveau emporter dans l'inconscience sans savoir pourquoi il était là, attaché et qui étaient ces personnes qui l'avaient amené ici !

\- Ils vous ont… elle hésita, cherchant un mot. Griffé ?

\- Non.

\- Touché ?

\- Non.

La femme semblait indécise. Ses réponses devaient être celles qu'elle espérait, car son arbalète descendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait par la négative.

\- Qui vous a fait mal ?

Son langage basique et enfantin aurait été touchant en d'autres circonstances. Il aurait sans doute ri et se serait gentiment moqué d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air des plus innocents en cet instant précis.

\- Des Orques.

Il vit l'incompréhension passer dans son regard, ses yeux noirs s'étrécissant et ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour chercher à se souvenir, laissant son interrogation clairement s'exprimer. Mais elle se redressa rapidement, comme rejetant la question. Il ne chercha pas à savoir quel était le problème. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal si elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle sache qu'il venait d'un champ de bataille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui il était. Il avait cru avoir affaire à un sauveur, et le voilà en état de prisonnier. Qui pouvait dire pourquoi avait-il été ainsi attaché ? Pourquoi avait-il été sauvé ? Il refusait d'être utilisé comme otage ou monnaie d'échange contre son oncle ou son frère.

\- D'où êtes-vous ?

\- Ered Engrin, mentit-il.

\- Pays ?

Ce fut son tour d'être muet de surprise. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Où ne savait-elle réellement pas où se trouvait le royaume des Monts de Fer ? Tu es dans un autre monde, se rappela-t-il mentalement. Tout ce qu'il avait vu lui était inconnu. Sans doute ne connaissait-elle pas plus son monde à lui… Il devait le vérifier.

\- Je suis un Nain des Monts de Fer, se contenta-t-il de répliquer d'un ton tendu.

\- Un… copeau* ?

Un léger rire grinçant lui échappa. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle, c'était nerveux. Mais son éclat mourut rapidement dans sa gorge, lorsqu'elle pointa de nouveau son arbalète vers lui. Le geste était tendu, angoissé. Oui, elle avait bel et bien peur de lui. Il espérait que la gâchette n'était pas sensible, sans quoi le carreau risquait de partir sans que ce soit voulu.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il voulait savoir, mais surtout, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle. Il était juste perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle garda le silence, se cachant presque derrière son arme.

\- S'il vous plait. Dites le moi… supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le peu d'assurance qu'elle était parvenue à afficher se fissura. Elle était prise au dépourvu et ne savait quoi lui répondre.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

Malgré la fièvre et l'angoisse, la curiosité affleurait et le titillait. Était-ce elle, celle qui l'avait arraché aux morts qui marchaient, au monstre tout de noir, à la mort tout simplement ? Il le souhaitait grandement. Savoir que quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, dans ce monde si étrange et déroutant, alors qu'il était au plus mal, lui redonnait un bref espoir et du courage. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer un soutien, une aide supplémentaire pour lui rentrer chez lui ? Et même si…

Il doutait de pouvoir retrouver la route d'Erebor. Il ne savait comment il était arrivé ici. Ni où cet ici se trouvait. Rien ne lui était familier, tout lui était inconnu. Alors, même s'il était condamné à rester en ce lieu… peut-être aurait-il quelque compagnie. Peut-être pouvait-il lier contact avec elle et les autres personnes avec qui elle devait vivre. Il ne voulait pas être seul, en quelque circonstance que ce fut.

Elle baissa enfin son arbalète, qui pendit au bout de son bras, et elle fixa sur lui un regard indécis, la peur s'affichant enfin librement sur son visage. La surprise le frappa. Ce n'était pas une femme qu'il avait devant lui. Mais une jeune fille. À peine sortie de l'enfance comprit-il enfin en voyant sa face maigrichonne abandonner totalement son masque figé.

* * *

**Hell**

Pourquoi ?

Je ne savais pas, vraiment pas. Devais-je être heureuse, soulagée de voir mon inconnu suffisamment réveillé pour avoir une conversation ? Ou inquiète du regard empli de colère et incisif qu'il m'avait lancé à mon arrivée ? Il était furieux d'être attaché, ça se voyait. Et malgré la faiblesse évidente qui pesait sur lui… il semblait prêt à se relever si elle le détachait.

Mais c'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que se réveiller et être si conscient après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ses blessures, sans être mortelles, auraient dut l'affaiblir bien plus que cela.

Nom de Dieu, nom de Dieu, nom de Dieu !

Qu'allais-je faire ? Je pensais avoir encore un jour ou deux avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, avant de devoir lui faire face, de devoir lui parler, de devoir… lier conversation. Converser ? Bon sang ! Comment était-il possible d'oublier que les humains parlaient entre eux, et que mis à part s'il était sourd, muet et aveugle, je devrais communiquer avec lui ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Parler avec Marguerite ou Eddy, c'était différent. Je les connaissais. Et je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse de leur part, pas de quoi lancer et alimenter un échange. Une vraie discussion…

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! L'instant d'avant, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire… et maintenant j'avais la trouille de devoir parler. Parler, après tout ce temps seule ! Une furieuse envie de pleurer me saisit à la gorge. J'avais envie de me laisser aller contre le mur et de verser des larmes, de crier, de sangloter. De joie, de terreur, de soulagement, d'angoisse.

Parler. Je doutais déjà d'avoir pu mener une conversation normale en français, autant dire qu'en anglais, c'était à désespérer.

Mais l'homme attendait toujours. Je le voyais trembler, les bras et les muscles du cou tendus tandis qu'il s'efforçait de garder le regard haut et droit, rivé sur moi. Il me regardait. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient plus… que faire ?

Aussitôt, je me détournai et m'éloignai à grand pas, le plus vite possible. Fuir son regard. Fuir ses yeux… De quelle couleur étaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

Rha ! Tais-toi, ne songe pas à cela ! La peur se disputait de plus en plus à la curiosité et la timidité. Oui, la timidité. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce sentiment stupide ou la terreur réellement qui m'avaient poussée à fuir. Je n'avais jamais aimée être le centre de l'attention. J'affectionnais plus que tout mon anonymat et ma tranquillité autrefois. J'en avais besoin. Combien de fois avais-je souhaité être seule au monde pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards ou les conversations des autres ? Toujours se méfier de ce que l'on souhaitait. Deux fois d'affilé, mes vœux avaient été exaucés, et je n'en étais pas heureuse. Même là, je regrettais durant un instant d'avoir tant souhaité qu'il se réveille.

\- _Wait ! Please, don't leave ! Please_ _!_

Je ne m'arrêtai pas aux appels de notre inconnu. Je continuai ma route et débouchai sur la cuisine, sans savoir comment pourquoi. Eddy n'était pas derrière moi. Sans doute était-il resté pour veiller sur notre étranger. Brave chien. Il était le meilleur ami dont je puisse rêver. Silencieux, fidèle et tellement plein d'amour. Nous nous complétions et nous comprenions…

Ce genre de relation, je ne pourrais pas l'avoir avec un humain. Alors pourquoi avoir espéré ne fut-ce qu'une seconde de pouvoir… quoi ? Me faire un ami de cet homme ? Un compagnon d'infortune ? Je ne savais même pas s'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à moi. Chercher à faire de moi sa…

Je secouai la tête. Ne pas même y songer. Ne pas y penser et tout irait pour le mieux. Si je me montai trop la tête là-dessus, je retournerai dans la chambre avec l'arbalète et m'assurerai que ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent ne servirait à rien.

\- Ta gueule !

Laissant l'arbalète tomber à terre, je me pris le visage entre les mains.

\- Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule !

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, je secouai la tête de toute mes fores, essayant de faire taire cette voix pernicieuse qui me disait de ne pas me fier à lui. De ne pas commettre une seconde fois cette erreur. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi de la dernière fois…

\- Stone, le monde est stone ! me mis-je à beugler dans la pièce. Laissez-moi me débattre ! Venez pas me secourir, venez plutôt m'abattre, pour m'empêcher de souffrir ! J'ai la tête qui éclate ! Je voudrais seulement dormir ! M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir !

Après avoir presque hurlé la fin des paroles, je restai là, immobile, le souffle court et la gorge presque douloureuse d'avoir tant crié. J'attendis un instant, voir si la petite voix revenait pourrir mes pensées, mais elle s'était tue. Tout comme Eddy, elle n'aimait pas cette chanson. Ses paroles la faisaient fuir ou se taire à chaque fois. Tant mieux ! Qu'elle me fiche la paix ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me dire quoi faire !

… sauf que, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire de notre homme. J'étais partie comme ça, sans rien dire, en le laissant seul et attaché. Enfin pas seul, vu qu'Eddy gardait un œil sur lui. Mais quand même. Ça ne se faisait pas de laisser les gens seuls comme ça, quand on les avait « invités » chez soi, si ? Parce que bon, je l'avais plus ou moins invité chez moi en l'emmenant pour le soigner. Je lui avais offert le gite… et le couvert !

Je me tournai aussitôt vers le plateau repas que je lui avais préparé. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers le plan de travail, et passant ma main sur la céramique du bol de soupe, appréciait la chaleur qui s'en échappait. Le bouillon avait un peu refroidi. Il était juste à la bonne température. Mieux valait ne pas le laisser trop refroidir. Et ç'aurait été dommage de gâcher ce repas. Il y en avait trop pour moi seule là. Il me fallait juste un peu, un tout petit peu de courage pour me décider à aller le lui amener et le lui enfourner dans la bouche. Ce qui voulait dire être juste à côté de lui et le toucher alors qu'il serait éveillé.

À moins qu'il ne soit déjà de nouveau inconscient ? Cette pensée me décida brusquement. S'il ressombrait dans le sommeil, le nourrir serait compliqué. Et je n'allais pas le laisser mourir ! Saisissant le plateau, je me dirigeai d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la chambre.

Avant de m'arrêter à trois mètres de la porte. Il ne m'avait pas entendu, je n'avais pas fait de bruit, je pouvais donc faire encore demi-tour. Oui, après tout, lui donner de la purée à manger ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué que ça s'il dormait. Et puis je n'aurais pas à faire causette. Demi-tour !

Mais à peine eu-je fait un autre pas, qu'une voix s'éleva.

\- _Do you hear me ? Please, don't leave me alone…_

_Alone_… Seul.

Combien de fois avais-je gémi ainsi, combien de fois avais-je supplié mon père de ne pas me laisser seule ? De ne pas partir ? Si j'avais pu l'en empêcher, si j'avais su le retenir, il ne serait pas…

Il m'avait laissée seule. Désespérément seule. Seule au point d'en perdre peu à peu la raison. M'empêchant de mettre un terme à tout ça. M'obligeant à vivre.

\- Laissez-moi me débattre ! Venez pas me secourir ! Venez plutôt m'abattre, pour m'empêcher de souffrir, chantonnai-je tout bas en faisant lentement volte-face et franchissant les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la porte.

Tout doucement, je passai la tête par l'ouverture, jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Eddy était à son poste, assis bien droit. Notre homme était toujours à sa place, dans le lit, ficelé au cadre de bois. Et incroyablement toujours éveillé. Quoique moins vaillant qu'un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient fixés au plafond, vides. Non, pas vides. Quelque chose y brillait. Était-ce… une larme ?

Déglutissant sourdement, j'inspirai un grand coup et entrai résolument dans la chambre. Aussitôt, son attention se porta sur moi, son regard me foudroyant sur place. Le bougre était vif malgré son état ! C'était comme si en toute circonstance, il était aux aguets. Intérieurement, j'aurais juré que même aux portes de la mort, il aurait été capable d'ouvrir un œil au moindre mouvement suspect autour de lui. La preuve, c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait quand Eddy et moi l'avions trouvé, se vidant de son sang sur le bitume.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Eddy soupira bruyamment, levant presque les yeux au ciel, que je pris conscience que je m'étais immobilisée en plein milieu de la pièce et que je ne bougeai plus, le plateau suspendu à bout de bras. Rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules, je repris courageusement mon chemin jusqu'au lit, près du quel je m'agenouillai, déposant le plateau juste à côté sur le parquet.

Aussitôt, je vis les yeux et les narines de notre homme se dilater, alors qu'il humait l'air, faiblement mais avec une certaine insistance.

\- _What is it ?_ demanda-t-il avec un regain d'énergie.

\- _Sup and… _Heu…_ potatoes_.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ma prononciation ni de mon vocabulaire. Mon dieu, ce que j'avais perdu ! Moi qui avais pourtant tenté de parfaire mon anglais autrefois, je peinai aujourd'hui à aligner deux mots. Trois ans sans pratiquer ni même lire étaient nuisibles.

Mais visiblement, il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait, car de nouveau son ventre gronda sourdement tandis qu'une lueur s'allumait dans son regard éteint et encore fiévreux. Un fin sourire étira même ses lèvres.

\- Hum…_ I will… give you..._

Ne sachant comment traduire ce que je souhaitais lui dire, je mimai rapidement le mouvement de porter la cuillère à la bouche, me sentant totalement idiote. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement sotte à essayer de communiquer par oral, alors là, j'avais touché le fond. Oui, je préférai parler seule ou aux animaux. Eux n'iraient pas me juger sur ma façon de m'exprimer ou de me tenir. Tant que j'étais leur amie, ils s'en fichaient. Avec les gens, c'était différent.

Au moins comprit-il, car il acquiesça doucement de la tête. Mais alors que je prenais le bol de bouillon et la cuillère à soupe en main, je vis son regard se porter sur les couvertures, à l'endroit où devaient être ses mains liées. Il releva les yeux vers moi, tandis que je soufflai sur la première cuillérée.

\- _Could you… untied me, please ? _demanda-t-il faiblement, presque hésitant.

\- _No !_

Tendue par la proximité et nerveuse à cause de sa présence, son regard, j'avais répondu un peu brusquement. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas le voir détaché. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je préférais être sûre qu'il reste dans ce lit, dans cette chambre. Avoir quelqu'un en vie dans cette pièce était déjà assez étrange comme ça ! Qu'on me laisse un peu de temps… pour m'y habituer, avant de le voir déambuler dans toute la maison.

Il parut surpris et son visage fatigué afficha soudain une méfiance blessée et indignée.

\- _Why ? _

\- _I am not sure you… won't become a …_ merde, c'est quoi le mot en anglais ? _A walking dead…_

\- _What ?_

\- _A … zombie, _essayai-je en espérant que le mot serait plus clair.

Au froncement de sourcil qu'il me servit et à son expression fermée, je me figeai. Qu'avais-je dit ? Il avait bien compris de quoi je parlais tout à l'heure quand je lui avais demandé s'il avait été griffé ou mordu. Même si les réponses étaient négatives, il pouvait bien comprendre que je me méfie non ? Surtout que je ne savais toujours pas comment et par quoi il avait était blessé tout à l'heure. Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir ressortir le mot dont il avait usé pour répondre…

Secouant doucement la tête, je décidai de ne pas aller plus loin dans la discussion. Je n'arrivai pas à m'exprimer, je ne voulais plus parler. Il était inutile de continuer, pour le moment. Je voulais en finir et retourner à ma solitude. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le coucher. Et encore tant d'autres à faire demain. Je voulais pouvoir dormir une nuit décente. Je me penchai sur lui, glissai une main sous son crâne pour lui relever doucement la tête et approchai la cuillère de sa bouche. Mais sa nuque se raidit et ses lèvres se pincèrent, tandis que ses yeux –bruns, remarquai-je enfin –me vrillaient jusqu'au plus profond.

\- _Please, don't let me like this_, souffla-t-il en une supplique désespérée, tirant légèrement sur ses liens.

J'hésitai et jetai un bref coup d'œil à Eddy, silencieux à côté de nous. Il ne grognait toujours pas. Depuis que notre inconnu s'était réveillé, il semblait même moins tendu qu'auparavant. Il était attentif, veillant sur lui, alerte, mais il était calme. Aucune menace ne se dégageait de cet homme. Même dans son état, s'il avait eu des intentions mauvaises, il l'aurait flairé et se serait montré hostile. Et si la plus petite trace de pestilence avait commencé à marquer son corps, il m'aurait aussitôt avertie.

Cet inconnu n'était pas dangereux. Du moins à première vue.

\- _Not today_, répondis-je enfin.

\- _I owe you my life. I will never hu…_

\- Non ! criai-je en retirant mes mains, laissant sa tête retomber et renversant la soupe chaude sur mes jambes.

Souviens-toi, souviens-toi la dernière fois. Paroles d'homme sont poisons, quand silence et solitude sont fidèles. Pourquoi se préoccuper de lui ? Pourquoi se soucier de sa vie ? Gâcher de la nourriture. A deux, il serait plus dur de survivre que seule. La nourriture durerait deux fois moins longtemps s'il fallait la partager avec lui…

\- Non, répétai-je pour la voix dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que je le gardais attaché. Simplement parce que… parce qu'il aurait bien été capable de se lever, alors qu'il devait rester allongé ! Voilà, c'était pour lui, et aussi un peu pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

L'homme me contempla avec un air surpris, avant que de fixer avec circonspection mes jambes, légèrement rougies par endroits. La peau n'était pas brûlée, mais le bouillon était encore assez chaud. Le regard de l'inconnu se voila soudain. Il lutta pour rester éveiller et parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il était clairement arrivé au bout de ses forces.

\- _You should eat. Before you sleep._

Alors, à contrecœur, il se laissa nourrir, avalant difficilement, s'étouffant parfois, toussant pour chasser le liquide de sa gorge. Je m'efforçai de ne pas trembler ni de montrer mon malaise. Au moins avait-il cessé de parler, de poser des questions. Une fois le bouillon avalé et la purée dévorée, il se laissa aller dans les coussins, fermant les yeux et soupirant doucement. Tandis que je ramassais la vaisselle sur le plateau, je le considérai du coin de l'œil. Il était prêt à repartir dans le sommeil pour un bon moment. Je l'enviai quelque peu. Moi aussi j'étais fatiguée. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé pouvoir me glisser sous ma couettes, la tête au creux de l'oreiller, pour me laisser aller à somnoler puis dormir d'un sommeil profond, sans avoir à me lever à l'aube. Mais j'avais encore les légumes à mettre en conserve, les fruits en faire en compote ou confiture, sans compter que je n'avais toujours pas mangé moi-même. Lentement, je me relevai en emportant le plateau, vérifiant rapidement qu'Eddy avait encore ce qu'il fallait dans ses gamelles.

\- _Kili._

Je sursautai en entendant de nouveau la voix de l'inconnu. Me retournant, je le découvris avec les paupières de nouveaux ouvertes, ses iris plantés sur moi. Pourquoi ne dormait-il toujours pas ? Et c'était quoi ça, un kili ?

\- _I am Kili, son of Fliki_. _At your service_, dit-il faiblement avec un sourire. _And you, what is your name ?_

Je restai stupidement plantée là, la tête vide. Kili, c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait. Ca me paraissait tellement étrange, bizarre ! Non pas le nom en soit, bien qu'il ne me rappelait aucun patronyme connu jusque-là. Mais qu'il ait un nom… il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse en avoir un. Pour moi, il était juste mon inconnu, trouvé à moitié mort sur le chemin et présentement attaché nu dans le lit.

Il attendait toujours, luttant de plus en plus pour le sommeil et je mis un moment à comprendre pourquoi il ne se laissait tout simplement pas aller. Or il m'avait demandé mon nom, et je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu. Mon nom… j'eus un trou au moment de retrouver comment je m'appelais. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne servait plus à rien, que c'était comme si je n'en avais plus. Puis il me revint, comme un coup de poing tandis qu'il résonnait à les oreilles avec la voix de mon père.

\- Hélène, entendis-je ma propre voix répondre en échos aux appels de mon père.

*** Ils parlent tous deux anglais ici. Swarf, copeaux en anglais, est proche du mot anglais pour Nain, Dwarf.**

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop mal cette confrontation entre les deux ? ^^  
Et le nom de notre jeune amie est enfin révélé, youhou ! =P**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Lyra : ** Inédit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas trop fait le tour du fandom, mais je pense que l'idée de ramener un personnage de TdM chez nous n'est pas si exceptionnelle ^^ Tu aime les zombis ? Cool, ça change des gens qui disent en pas aimer les zombis mais qui lisent pour Kili :3 J'avoue pas mal m'inspirer de l'univers de Walking Dead au niveau des morts et de leurs comportements =) Oui je suis sadique et tu découvriras à tes dépens à quel point je le suis XP Hahaha, tu as ta réponse là ;P Alors, es-tu satisfaite de leur interaction ? ^^  
Désolée pour le faux-espoir et pour l'attente. J'essaierai d'être plsu rapide pour la suite ;) Merci pour tes reviews =)

**Waina** :Je prend toujours mon temps pour lé déroulement de l'histoire, tu as bien du le voir avec Naurofana qui traîne en longueur non ? =p  
Oui oui je sais je suis sadique x) Mais tu devais bien te douter que je ne suis pas cruelle qu'avec un seul perso, mais tous XP Argh, non pas tout en capitale ! XD  
Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà sur le prochain Naurofana ;) Merci pour ta review =D

**Tite'tartine** : u es bien une des rares à aimer mes cliffhanger ! XD Les gens d'habitude me maudissent pour ça ! =P Mais je suis contente que tu aime le sadisme x) Merci à toi pour tes reviews ;)


	6. Because I am alone

_**"10 règles essentielles pour survivre à une attaque zombie :**_

_**1\. Organisez-vous avant leur arrivée. **_

_**2\. Ils ignorent la peur. Faites de même. **_

_**3\. Coupez-leur la tête. Utilisez la vôtre. **_

_**4\. Les machettes n'ont pas besoin de munitions. **_

_**5\. Cheveux courts, vêtements serrés = protection optimale. **_

_**6\. Grimpez à l'étage. Démolissez l'escalier. **_

_**7\. Abandonnez votre voiture. Prenez un vélo. **_

_**8\. Remuez-vous. Soyez discret. Taisez-vous. Restez sur vos gardes. **_

_**9\. Aucun endroit n'est totalement sûr. Juste moins dangereux. **_

_**10\. Même si les zombies sont partis, la menace subsiste."**_

Max Brooks, _Guide de survie en territoire zombie : (Ce livre peut vous sauver la vie)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour votre fidélité ! _

_Pour votre sécurité au cour de ce chapitre, veuillez suivre scrupuleusement les dix règles énoncées ci-dessus.  
Même si pour le moment nous sommes dans une zone de sécurité "Aucun endroit n'est totalement sûr".  
Prière de garder les mains derrière les grilles et de ne pas nourrir les zombies.  
Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Because I am alone**

**Kill**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kili se demanda ce que cette journée allait lui apporter de nouveau. Sans doute pas grand-chose, hormis peut-être une surprise ou deux. Mis à part cela, il y avait une fois de plus de fortes chances qu'il passe ce jour nouveau à somnoler, pris entre deux sommeils, ou à mourir d'ennui. Lentement, il se redressa, prenant appui sur son bras valide pour s'adosser à la tête de lit.

Il se sentait encore affaibli, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. La tête lui tournait chaque fois qu'il passait d'une position allongée à une position assise. Visiblement, il avait perdu plus de sang qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Sans compter qu'il devait garder le bras en écharpe pour éviter de peser dessus ou de l'utiliser par étourderie, et il avait ordre de ne pas essayer de marcher outre mesure.

Sa garde malade n'était pas bavarde et avait du mal à se faire comprendre. Mais pour ce qui était de lui interdire de faire quoique ce soit, elle savait parler.

Il soupira lourdement. On ne pouvait pas dire que les choses allaient bien pour lui. Il avait été sauvé de la mort, mais sans savoir dans quoi il était tombé. Aucune de ses questions n'avaient trouvé réponse. Cette dénommée Hélène n'ouvrait la bouche que pour lui dire ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire. Pour ce qui était de lui répondre, de lui parler tout simplement, elle en semblait incapable. Comme si elle ne savait pas comment tenir une conversation. Il l'avait pourtant entendu parler normalement à son chien. Pourquoi elle le traitait comme un humain, quand lui était traité comme un animal ? Elle prenait soin de lui, mais toujours comme si elle s'occupait d'une bête étrange et dangereuse.

Certes, il était nourri correctement, quoique pas assez à son goût ; certes elle le lavait et changeait ses pansements, majoritairement quand il dormait ; certes elle lui avait remis des habits propres, même s'ils lui paraissaient étranges et inconfortable ; certes il avait droit à un lit correct et même confortable…

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était prisonnier ici ! Elle l'avait libéré de ses liens après une durée qu'il n'aurait su juger, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle le gardait enfermé dans cette chambre depuis trois jours !

Il avait cru avoir enfin gagné sa liberté quand il s'était retrouvé libre de bouger dans le lit, pour découvrir que la porte et les fenêtres étaient verrouillées. Si au moins une autre personne qu'elle venait lui tenir compagnie et lui expliquer pourquoi. Mais non, il ne voyait qu'elle lorsqu'elle venait le nourrir, et elle ne disait mot. Il n'avait vu qu'elle aussi lorsqu'il avait eu assez de force et était parvenu à cloche-pied jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle seule qui déambulait dans ce qui semblait être la cour pavée d'une demeure imposante et étrange. Elle et son chien. Personne d'autre. Où étaient tous les autres ?

Il ne savait même pas quoi penser d'elle vraiment. Elle avait une peur bleue de lui, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas une autre personne qui venait s'occuper de lui ? Et puis elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté. Trop maigre et sans barbe… non ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Elle avait des cernes aussi profonds qu'une mine sous les yeux, sans parler de ses cheveux. Taillés à la diable comme ils l'étaient, ils n'étaient pas beaux. En plus, ils étaient ternes, sans couleur ni éclat. Il aimait le blond doré, comme les cheveux et la barbe de son frère. Elle, il l'avait remarqué au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait son acuité, avait même certaines mèches plus pâles que les autres, presque blanches. On aurait dit des cheveux de vieilles personnes. Et des cheveux mal entretenus.

Elle avait l'air maladif et chétif. Même les Elfes étaient plus belles qu'elle. Elle n'était pas jolie et ne faisait aucun effort pour l'être. Ou pour être agréable.

Au moins quand il était attaché, le chien restait dans la chambre. Même s'ils pouvaient difficilement parler, ça lui faisait une compagnie plus agréable que celle de cette fille.

Il se passa une main fatiguée sur la figure, avant de scruter la chambre du regard. Posés à côté du lit, il y avait l'éternelle carafe d'eau, un verre et une pile de livres. Première petite nouveauté de la journée. Mais il n'aimait pas lire. Il n'avait jamais aimé. Les livres que Balin lui faisait lire enfant étaient ennuyeux à mourir. Et il préférait largement qu'on lui raconte les histoires plutôt que de se fatiguer les yeux à décrypter les mots sur le papier.

Il prit tout de même un des livres d'un air circonspect et l'ouvrit guère convaincu. Il resta finalement, incrédule, un long moment à fixer les pages… Jamais il n'avait vu pareil alphabet. Ce n'était certainement pas de l'elfique et encore moins du Kuzdul. Ça ressemblait quelque peu au commun… mais il y manquait quelque chose.

Il soupira de nouveau. Même s'il avait eu ne serait-ce que la volonté de lire, il n'aurait pas pu. Cette attention de ses « hôtes » ne lui apportait rien.

Une autre nouveauté et objet de curiosité était posé non loin. C'était une longue tige de fer surmontée d'un morceau noire à la forme étrange et dans une matière qui ne lui disait rien. Qu'était-ce ? Pas une arme, ça non. Ils n'allaient pas lui donner quelque chose qui pourrait représenter une menace alors qu'ils le gardaient enfermé. Même si… en cas de besoin il saurait sans doute s'en servir de façon offensive. Si on tardait encore à lui donner des réponses et que l'on continuait à lui envoyer cette carpe d'Hélène, il trouverait de lui-même la voie de la sortie.

Son regard passa rapidement sur la porte. Puis commença un nouveau tour de la chambre… avant de revenir sur la porte. Non, il devait rêver… était-elle réellement entrebâillée ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Grimaçant et vacillant, il parvint tant bien que mal à se remettre sur pied, mais dès lors qu'il pesa sur sa jambe droite, il manqua s'effondrer et se rattrapa de justesse en s'affalant contre le mur. Dans un sifflement douloureux, il se força tout de même à reprendre son chemin, boitillant et réprimant les élans de souffrance qui lui traversaient la cuisse de part en part.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et la tête lui tournait. Le sol sous lui semblait lointain, beaucoup plus bas qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Mais cet espoir de liberté… non il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Si c'était une maladresse de la fille, alors il allait s'en saisir sans tarder. Il ne savait pas où étaient passées son épée et son armure, il n'avait sur lui qu'un pantalon de toile noire flottant et un haut étrange aux manches courtes. Mais peu lui importait. S'il réussissait à sortir d'ici, il pourrait peut-être trouver de l'aide.

Et si ce n'était pas un oubli, que vraiment on lui offrait plus de libertés, alors il allait en profiter pour obtenir des réponses. Il se retrouva dans un couloir et, tournant le regard de droite à gauche, hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Il n'y avait aucune porte en face, et sur sa gauche, le couloir se terminait en cul de sac. En prenant toujours appui sur le mur pour ne pas chuter, il se traina lentement vers l'autre extrémité.

Il passa devant un escalier de pierre en colimaçon et arriva sur une étrange salle. Grande en comparaison de sa chambre –non pas qu'elle eut été petite, mais les dimensions n'étaient pas comparables. Tout n'était que boiseries sombres et ouvragées. Mais il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une immense table au centre de la pièce. Le dessus était tapissé de vert, et six trous avaient était creusés sur les bords. Il y avait bien quelques sièges et fauteuils en plus, un drôle de râtelier accroché au mur qui retenait des bâtons de bois étranges, un guéridon, mais c'était tout.

La pièce suivante était tout aussi vide, si ce n'était une cheminée, une table basse en verre, des canapés blancs… et un grand rectangle noir sur le mur d'en face. Étrange décoration. Mais il devait avouer que même ce qui lui semblait familier, ce qu'il identifiait avait un aspect saugrenu à ses yeux. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais rien n'était comme chez lui. Même chez Bilbo ou les Elfes, le mobilier n'était pas aussi différent que celui qu'il connaissait dans les Ered Luin.

Les grandes fenêtres, qui allaient du sol jusqu'au plafond, laissaient voir d'un côté une cour pavée, dans laquelle se tenaient deux de ces caisses sur roues étranges qu'il avait déjà vues. De l'autre, on voyait une terrasse de dalles blanches, un petit muret de pierres écrues, puis c'était un vaste potager. Il y voyait toutes sortes de légumes, rouges, jaunes, et tout autour ce n'était que verdure.

Mais face à ce paysage fleuri, il ressentit un certain malaise. Comme si le monde autour de lui… n'était pas à la bonne taille. Tout le mobilier autour de lui était adapté à sa taille, pourtant il se sentait… plus grand. Il secoua doucement la tête, pris de vertiges. Ces mêmes vertiges qui faussaient sa perception de l'espace autour de lui.

Enfin, il arriva sur ce qu'il pensait être une cuisine. Il n'en était pas du tout sûr, car il ne reconnaissait pas grand-chose là non plus. Mais il y avait des tomates, des courgettes et d'autres choses à manger posées sur un plan de travail au centre. La porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur était ouverte, laissant entrer un vent chaud qui porta jusqu'à lui des bruits de basse-cour : des poules caquetaient tandis qu'une vache meuglait doucement. Les oiseaux chantaient. L'été était bien présent… alors que chez lui, c'était l'hiver qui s'installait.

La tête lui tourna de nouveau et sa jambe l'abandonna. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, haletant. Il avait sans doute présumé de ses forces. Même si personne ne l'avait retenu, il n'aurait pu sortir. Il était encore trop faible. Abattu et à bout de courage, il laissa son crâne cogner doucement la surface derrière lui, levant les yeux au ciel. Que Mahal lui donne la force…

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Il redressa brusquement la tête pour voir la fille, accompagnée de son chien, sur le seuil de la porte. Elle portait encore une de ses tenues sans tissus, ou du moins à peine.

Impuissant, il grimaça de désespoir et d'agacement. Il allait à coup sûr devoir retourner dans la chambre et s'y retrouver de nouveau enfermé. Mahal, pourquoi était-ce elle qui l'avait découvert ? C'eut été quelqu'un de plus responsable, il aurait pu essayer de parlementer, de s'expliquer !

Elle courut à lui et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il s'attendait à un peu tout comme réaction… mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui passe la main sur le front. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, surpris par son geste. Elle se figea et le considéra d'un œil de nouveau alerte et un peu angoissé. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien la peur et le doute reprendre possession d'elle.

\- Où est la… le truc pour vous marcher ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus distant sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quel truc ? répliqua-t-il à son tour sur la défensive.

\- Le…

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, avant de lui faire signe de ne pas bouger et de partir en courant vers la chambre. Il la regarda s'éloigner, atterré. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait ?

Soupirant de nouveau, attendant qu'elle revienne, il se laissa de nouveau aller contre le mur. Le chien vint s'assoir juste à côté de lui et le considéra avec curiosité. Il était bien petit pour un chien. Kili n'aurait trop su dire quelle était sa race, bien qu'il lui rappelât les chiens de bergers avec lesquels il jouait petit. Lorsqu'il fit mine de s'intéresser à lui il se mit aussitôt à agiter la queue et s'avança un peu. Hésitant, il leva la main, s'attendant presque à voir l'animal montrer les crocs et grogner. Au lieu de cela, il baissa la tête et vint renifler sa main. Il eut un sourire et un léger rire lorsqu'il passa ses doigts entre les oreilles dressées, gratouillant le haut du crâne poilu.

\- Toi au moins tu n'es pas désagréable, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, amusé.

Mais presqu'aussitôt, le chien tourna son intention vers la porte. Sa maîtresse revenait, munie de l'étrange barre de fer. Il ne s'était pas trompé ? C'était fait pour frapper ?! Aussitôt, il tenta de se relever et de s'éloigner. Mais sa jambe raidie et douloureuse le fit lourdement retomber sur les fesses. Il y porta la main dans un sifflement plaintif, mais s'immobilisa lorsque la fille se retrouva devant, l'air sévère et la barre tenue à deux mains.

\- Arrêtez forcer sur la jambe ! aboya-t-elle brusquement.

\- Si vous lâchez ça, ironisa-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tête légèrement baissée, ne semblant pas comprendre. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête la barre et elle sembla atterrée.

\- Pour vous marcher et pas forcer sur la jambe.

Était-elle en train de lui dire que cet objet était une béquille ? Non, il en avait déjà eu l'usage dans sa jeunesse suite à un bête accident de poney, il savait à quoi ça ressemblait. Devant son air sceptique et pour le convaincre, elle passa son bras dans la partie noire incurvée, sa main se refermant sur une sorte de poignée, et elle releva une jambe, pesant de tout son poids sur ce qui devenait une canne. Il la considéra, surpris. C'était réellement une béquille, ça ?

Elle l'appuya contre le plan de travail et lentement, très hésitante, s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Hum…

Elle semblait vouloir parler mais sans oser, et préféra passer à l'action, même si ce fut à reculons et à tâtons. Elle prit son bras valide et le passa autour de son cou frêle. Kili voulut s'éloigner et se débrouiller seul. Primo parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir besoin d'aide comme ça, deuxio parce qu'il allait l'écraser.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous appeliez quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

Elle s'arrêta net et le considéra d'un regard insondable. Qu'avait-il dit ? Enfin, vu son parler en commun, qu'avait-elle compris. Il reprit, cette fois-ci plus lentement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre le sens de ses mots. Mais elle se crispa plus encore contre lui, avant de pousser sur ses jambes et, il ne savait trop comment, de le remettre sur pied. Il vacilla et elle le maintint tant bien que mal, mais il resta tout de même debout. Elle lui mit d'autorité la béquille en main avant de le repousser sans ménagement vers la pièce voisine, à la cheminée et aux rectangles noirs sur le mur, pour finalement le forcer à s'assoir dans un des canapés.

Kili resta un instant interdit, se laissant faire malgré tout. Il était perdu et ne savait que penser. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'enfermer de nouveau dans la chambre. Elle n'en était pas moins désagréable et brusque dans sa façon d'être et de le traiter.

Mais… il lui semblait comprendre pourquoi maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près. Elle était nerveuse. Et même alors qu'elle se tenait debout et le dominait de toute sa petite taille, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards angoissés, ses mains se crispant et se tordant, ses doigts s'emmêlant frénétiquement les uns aux autres.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? tenta-t-il d'un ton doux et rassurant.

Elle cessa totalement de bouger et se figea comme une statue… ou comme un petit animal à l'affut. Intérieurement, Kili soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile s'il n'avait qu'elle pour interlocuteur. Il lui fallait parler à quelqu'un qui lui répondrait. Pas cette gamine apeurée. Que pensaient donc le chef ou les personnes responsables de cette enfant en la chargeant de veiller sur lui ?

Le chien, qui jusque-là s'était contenté de rester debout près d'elle, sembla se lasser. D'un bond, il grimpa sur le canapé et vint s'installer à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse indemne. La fille fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, restant figée dans son attitude de souris effrayée.

Kili eu un sourire. La comparaison était bonne. Elle ressemblait à une petite souris maladive et chétive qui tremblait devant le gros méchant chat… blessé et incapable de lui faire quoique ce soit. Mais aussi amusante que cela puisse paraitre, il s'en était lassé. La patience n'était pas son fort, pas plus que la diplomatie. Mais ayant épuisé la première, il lui fallait user de la seconde.

\- Je veux parler à votre chef, dit-il d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Elle le considéra avec une mine ahurie, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Avant de détourer les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai pas… de chef, répondit-elle en s'installant maladroitement dans le fauteuil face à lui.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une autre personne avec qui je puisse discuter, insista-t-il.

Il s'attira un regard torve de la fille, qui se renfrogna et pris un coussin entre ses bras, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier face à lui. Elle tournait autour du pot depuis le début. Chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, c'était le même manège. Quel était son problème ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas…

\- Y a qu'Eddy et moi.

\- Eddy ? répéta-t-il, ayant peur de comprendre.

Aussitôt, le chien releva la tête, fixant ses yeux couleur chocolat sur lui, dans l'attente. Non… elle plaisantait. Il ne pouvait pas n'y avoir personne d'autre. Une gamine telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas…

\- Vous… vous êtes seule ?

* * *

**Hell**

_Seule_ ?!

Oui _seule_ ! _Seule_ à en devenir folle ! _Seule_ à en entendre des voix ! _Seule_ depuis trop longtemps à ne plus savoir comment parler à un autre être humain ! N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici ? Il ne lui avait pas semblé étrange que je sois _seule _pour m'occuper de lui ? Il ne lui aurait pas semblé logique que si je n'avais pas été _seule_, quelqu'un de plus costaud que moi se serait occupé de lui ? Si nous avions été un groupe organisé, avec un « chef », ce « chef » n'aurait pas laissé une gamine aussi chétive et faible que moi s'occuper _seule_ d'un inconnu louche, potentiellement dangereux !

Mais non, j'étais _seule _!

Mais je gardais tout cela pour moi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il connaisse mes pensées, et tout simplement parce que j'aurais été incapable de le dire en anglais !

Aussi je restai là, silencieuse, serrant contre moi mon coussin comme un doudou. J'avais essayé de donner une image ferme et forte devant lui, ne pas laisser voir de faiblesse, mais j'avais complètement échoué. Je me faisais la sensation d'être une pauvre gosse devant le grand méchant inconnu. Grand méchant inconnu cloué dans le canapé, la tête d'Eddy posée sur ses genoux, qui me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- _Where… where are the others? _demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- _Dead._

J'avais craché le mot plus que je ne l'avais prononcé. Je l'avais vomi, prise d'une soudaine nausée, d'un haut-le-cœur violent. Mais l'avoir dans la bouche, c'était comme avoir un morceau de chair pourrie. Un morceau de viande avariée qui se décomposait à vitesse grand V, suintant d'un pus qui me coulait dans la gorge, se glissant entre mes dents, sous ma langue. Quand je songeais à tous ses morts en décomposition qui déambulait par-delà les murs de ma forteresse. A tous ceux que je connaissais qui… Quand je songeais à ma mère… Quand je repensais à mon…

Je me couvrais brusquement la bouche de mes mains. J'avais beau avoir recraché ce morceau de chair pourrie aussi vite que possible, son pus avait atteint mon estomac et me voilà malade comme un chien. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tremblante et prise de spasmes, mon ventre se nouant douloureusement. La dernière image que j'avais eue de mon père se fixa derrière mes yeux en même temps que la migraine. Et sa voix qui m'appelait…

\- _Hélène ? Hélène !_

J'entendais même de nouveau les aboiements suppliants d'Eddy, qui, impuissant, tentait de me ramener à la raison. M'incitait à fuir.

-_Hél…_

Un grand bruit suivi d'un cri me tirèrent brusquement vers le haut. La nausée disparut, tout comme le goût immonde de ce mot avarié, et mes tremblements cessèrent. Je relevai la tête, libérant ma buche de mes mains, et découvrit, surprise, mon étranger étendu sur le tapis. Plié en deux, il se tenait la jambe, sifflant de douleur et le visage couvert de sueurs froides. Eddy descendit du canapé et vint lui lécher le visage dans une tentative de réconfort.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'étais à genou à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Ça va ?

Mon inconnu –Kili ! me morigénai-je –ne répondit pas. Je crus au début, inquiète, que la douleur l'en empêchait. Mais lorsque je le vis tenter de se redresser, soufflant pour se donner de la force, je compris avec soulagement que j'avais juste parlé français.

\- _Are you alright ?_ demandai-je maladroitement en l'aidant à s'assoir, dos contre le canapé.

\- _Yeah… _siffla-t-il douloureusement. _What… happens to you? What was that?_

Le voyant mal, je ne répondis pas, les yeux fixés sur son bras dont le bandage blanc virait au rouge. Je me levai juste, courant à la cuisine chercher le sac de secours. Lorsque je revins, il tentait de se redresser. Aussitôt, je l'aidai à se remettre sur le canapé, avant de le pousser de telle sorte qu'il s'y allonge. Il tenta de lutter, et je refreinai ma terreur en m'apercevant que même affaibli et blessé, le bougre avait une sacrée force. Je parvins tout de même à lui faire comprendre et le faire tenir tranquille. De ses yeux plissés et suspicieux, il me regarda défaire le bandage de son bras, grimaçant lorsque le sang collé à la peau tira légèrement dessus. Un des points de suture avait sauté au centre de la plaie, là où la cicatrisation se faisait le plus attendre. Un fin filet de sang s'en écoulait et je m'attardai à l'éponger, le temps que cesse en partie l'hémorragie.

\- _Don't move_, dis-je tout en sortant du fil résorbable et une aiguille.

\- _What are you doing ?_

Il s'agita sur le canapé, et seule la douleur dans son bras et sa jambe le maintinrent en place.

\- _I must do it. It go to hurt._

\- _Wow! You're kidding me!_

Je lui saisis le bras d'autorité et il me considéra avec aberration, avant de se laisser aller en arrière dans le canapé, couvrant son visage de son coude libre. Je soupirai un instant, prenant mon courage à deux mains. Si je lui faisais mal, il pouvait très bien m'envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage, comme il l'avait fait avec sa jambe quand je l'avais cautérisée. Je commençai par nettoyer la plaie au liquide physiologique, avant de prendre l'aiguille et de la désinfecter. Lentement, je piquai le bord de la plaie de la pointe de mon aiguille courbe et l'enfonçai franchement pour la faire ressortir de l'autre côté, tirant sur le fil jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe sa course, bloqué par le nœud contre la peau.

L'inc… Kili serra les dents mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. L'aiguille traversa la peau de l'autre côté de la plaie, et je tirai doucement pour ramener les deux bords l'un contre l'autre avant de refaire un nœud pour maintenir le tout en place. Lorsque je coupais le fil, j'aperçu deux yeux marrons qui me fixaient par-dessous un bras. Déglutissant, je tâchai de ne pas y faire attention avant de bander de nouveau serré la plaie avec une nouvelle bande stérilisée. A l'allure où je changeai les pansements, j'allais devoir en nettoyer et en faire bouillir pour les recycler.

\- _Thank you._

J'hochai simplement la tête face à ses remerciements, avant de me relever, les mains pleines de son sang et des bandages souillés. Je le considérai un instant, pas très sûre de ce que je devais faire de lui à présent. Il était de nouveau fort pâle et son front ruisselait de sueurs. Il aurait fallu le remettre au lit, mais il n'avait pas la force de retourner dans la chambre pour le moment. Et je ne me sentais pas de le soutenir jusque-là.

\- _Stay_… heu… _there… Don't move._

Je mimai maladroitement de mes mains ce que j'attendais de lui, indiquant la position allongée dans laquelle il se trouvait, avant de m'échapper de nouveau dans la cuisine. Alors que je jetai tout en vrac dans l'évier, je me retrouvai de nouveau tenaillée par ce sentiment étrange et désagréable de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un, un humain, vivant, capable de déambuler dans les couloirs de ma forteresse et de tenir une conversation. C'était étrange de se dire que non, je n'étais plus la seule vivante dans mon petit univers exiguë. Et désagréable parce que j'étais tout bonnement pas fichu de tenir une foutue conversation ! Quelle idée avais-je eu de laisser une fichue porte ouverte et de lui donner une fichue béquille ? Quelle idée avait-il eu de sortir par cette fichue porte ouverte sans prendre cette fichue béquille ? Et quelle idée avait-il eu de se casser la figure ? Je n'aimais pas faire les soins quand il était réveillé et parfaitement conscient !

Puis je pris conscience d'une chose. Il s'était cassé la figure alors que la nausée me prenait et que j'avais envie de vomir, à cause de ce foutu mot pourri- anglais ou français, il restait toujours aussi infect et je n'aimai pas le prononcer… pour ma famille. Mais pourquoi avait-il bougé ? Pour m'attaquer ? Le fumier ! Il avait essayé d'en profiter ! Pour ça qu'Eddy avait aboyé !

Aboyé… je croyais que c'était dans mes souvenirs que je l'avais entendu aboyer. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ? Mais… ce n'était pas un aboiement protecteur et dangereux, sauvage et violent qu'il avait poussé. C'était plus plaintif, suppliant et impuissant. Pas le genre de bruit qu'il aurait fait si l'autre avait voulu m'assommer avec sa béquille.

Je restai appuyée contre le marbre du plan de travail, songeuse. Si Eddy avait bien aboyé, était-ce… vraiment la voix de mon père que j'avais entendue ? Pour être tout à fait franche avec moi-même, je ne me souvenais plus du son de sa voix. Pas plus que celui de ma mère. Ce que je gardais d'eux, c'était leur image, que les photos empêchaient de s'effacer. Lorsqu'il me semblait les entendre dans mes rêves où mes instants d'égarement solitaire, c'était juste un appel quelconque. Je savais que c'était elle ou lui, mais il n'y avait rien d'identifiable dans le ton et le timbre.

C'était lui que j'avais entendu, réalisai-je enfin. Lui qui avait appelé tout en se levant. Pour m'aider ?

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec lui sous mon toit. Mais il n'était pas mauvais. Ed resterait pas avec lui, à battre joyeusement la queue et à réclamer des caresses sinon. Il était bizarre. Ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Il ne connaissait pas les béquilles. Enfin pas ce genre-là, vu qu'il semblait connaître le principe mais pas le design de celle qu'elle lui avait donnée. Et il ne semblait pas au courant de ce qui se passait tout autour d'eux. Comme s'il n'avait pas conscience que l'apocalypse s'était abattue sur ce monde et que les morts marchaient à la recherche de chair fraiche dans les rues désertes et dans les campagnes.

Ajouté à tout ça sa tenue étrange et sa lourde épée –tenue enfermée à double tour dans l'armurerie –c'était comme s'il était tout droit sorti d'un film médiéval. Médiévalo-fantastique aurai-je du dire… J'avais fouillé dans mon dico français-anglais ce qu'était ce mot que j'avais mal compris la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas dit _sward _mais _dwarf_. Nain.

Assez ironique quand il était évident qu'il faisait une bonne tête et demie de plus que moi, au bas mot. Enfin… j'espérai juste que c'était la fièvre qui le faisait encore délirer. Une fois qu'elle serait retombée, on pourrait avoir une discussion sérieuse… quand j'y serai préparée.

En parlant fièvre… Je sortis un sachet d'ibuprofène et le diluait dans un verre d'eau, pris un torchon et l'humidifiai, avant de retourner dans le salon. Il n'avait pas bougé, son bras blessé reposant sur son torse, yeux clos. Eddy était étendu de tout son long à côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses pattes croisées.

\- _Drink_, dis-je en lui tenant le verre.

Il releva légèrement la tête, surpris et regardant le verre d'un air circonspect. Chaque fois que je lui en faisais boire, il tirait la tête, pas habitué au goût.

\- _You did'nt tell me what is it_.

\- _It is for pain and fever_.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement las et de nouveau au bord du sommeil, avant de vider le verre d'un trait. Il grimaça à peine et se ré-étendit, refermant les yeux. Je passai sur son visage le torchon humide, épongeant un peu la sueur, avant de le poser sur son front.

\- _Sleep. I am… in the garden_.

La seul réponse que j'eus fut un soupir assoupi, suivit d'une respiration calme et profonde. Je m'agenouillai pour gratouille la tête d'Eddy.

\- Je te le confie hein. Tu sais où me trouver si t'as besoin.

Je me relevai enfin, et, un peu dépitée de tout ce qui me restait à faire, allai nettoyer ce que j'avais laissé dans l'évier, avant de prendre la route du potager.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je trouvais important que vous puissiez avoir une idée de ce que pense Kili de tout ça... et que vous ayez un bon aperçu de l'état psychologique d'Hélène :P  
**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Waina :** Je suis contente que cette fic te plaisent elle aussi :) Bon par contre tu sais à quoi t'attendre niveau délais d'attente x) Tu ne te fais pas d'idée ;) Mais tu découvriras vraiment son histoire plus tard, en même temps que kili ;P  
merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité :)

**Moi : **Tu trouve ça sexy comme mélange toi ? Bon ben je vais peut-être transformer Kili en Marcheur alors XP Il deviendra le Marcheur de compagnie d'Hell X3  
merci pour ta review, jespère que la suite te plaira :)

**Lyra :** Demande à Waina, j'aime me faire attendre avec mes chapitres x) Le titre était tout de même un petit indice sur le nom d'Hélène ;) (Hell en diminutif pour elle et Kill pour Kili :P ) Je suis contente que cette version de Kili te plaise, et plus encore que tu apprécie Hélène ^.^  
Si tu l'as trouvée atteinte dans les précédents chapitre, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as ressenti en lisant celui-ci ! XP Pour l'anglais je te rassure, une fois la fic et leur histoire plus avancées, et lorsque je considèrerai qu'Hélène a sufissament retrouvé son vocabulaire, l'anglais sera banni ;P Mais promis, pour le moment ça va rester tendax entre eux :3  
Merci beaucoup ça me touche que tu me dises cela, quand d'autres trouvent que je traine trop la patte (et encore, ils n'ont pas vu les chapitres de 50 pages pour une journée que je peux pondre x) ) Mais nous sommes d'accord sur ce point : il faut savoir prendre son temps et poser l'univers :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

**lyra... Wait j'ai deux Lyra ? XD** : Bref, bonjour Lyra2 et merci pour ta review :) Je n'ai vu que la première saison de _Walking Dead_ (je me la suis enfilée en une aprem et n'ai pas dormi d ela nuit x) ) donc je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois une grande connaisseuse. Donc oui je me suis surtout inspirée de _Je suis une légende_ pour "la forterresse" d'Hélène et sa survie maus surtout de l'excellent _Guide de survie en territoire zombie : (Ce livre peut vous sauver la vie)_ de Max Brook -que je conseille à tout le monde ! Torturée... disons qu'elle est un peu dérangée XP


	7. I am not a Dwarf

**Hello everyone ! =D**

**Désolée pour cette longue attente, Kili et Hélène n'étaient pas d'accord sur le scénario et la longueur des parties. Il a fallu qu'ils arrêtent de bouder pour qu'on puisse reprendre le travail et vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

**(les acteurs que voulez-vous ? x) )**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fanfiction ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : I am not a Dwarf**

**Kill**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc, il fut partagé entre différents sentiments et sensations.

Premièrement, il se sentait de nouveau faible et fatigué. Pourtant, l'état fiévreux qu'il avait senti couvrir quand il avait fermé les yeux avait été étouffé et la douleur qui l'élançait à la jambe et au bras lui semblait lointaine. Comme lorsqu'il s'enivrait pour calmer la souffrance, mais sans les effets de la boisson. Et il ne lui semblait pas avoir bu d'alcool.

Était-ce ce qu'Hélène lui avait fait avaler avant qu'il ne s'endorme ? Si tel était le cas, sa médecine était très puissante. Plus efficace encore que les infusions d'écorce de saule d'Oin. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant tout bien pensé. Ce monde semblait tellement plus… évolué que le sien. Même la béquille qu'il avait reçue était plus sophistiquée que ce qu'il connaissait.

… Il se demanda ce qu'était la vie dans ce monde, dans toutes ses choses inconnues qu'il avait vu, avant qu'il ne tombe à l'abandon, avant… avant que n'arrivent les morts qui marchaient.

De ce qu'il en avait vu, il n'y avait plus personne pour entretenir les immeubles et les villes. Hélène l'avait confirmé. Tout sentait la ruine et la friche. Lors de son arrivée, il avait eu la sensation d'être arrivé dans une de ses villes fantômes, abandonnées par ses habitants, que la nature ayant repris ses droits, recouvrait et dégradait. L'odeur de mort et de chair en décomposition qui lui avait tapissé la gorge, il lui semblait encore la sentir lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait de nouveau en ce lieu. La place où il se trouvait en revanche sentait la vie. C'était propre et entretenu. Il y avait d'anciens fumets de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air. Et il y avait le bruit. Depuis sa couche, il pouvait percevoir le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur, le souffle du chien couché à côté de lui.

De là sans doute venait son second malaise, cette impression que ses sentiments étaient décalés, en contradiction.

Un immense désespoir pesait sur son cœur. Il était perdu. Il ne savait comment il était passé du champ de bataille au pied d'Erebor à ce monde désolé et envahi par la mort. Ce monde si différent du sien qu'il ne reconnaissait que peu de choses. Mais le pire sans doute était cette ignorance. Ignorance du pourquoi et du comment, de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa chute. Qu'en était-il de Fili et de Thorïn ? De leurs compagnons ? Étaient-ils morts ? Avaient-ils perdu ?

Imaginer le royaume de son Oncle et les trésors de son peuple aux mains des Orques le rendait malade. Ils avaient tant vécu, tant souffert pour chasser le dragon. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tant fait et sacrifié pour en arriver là !

Il voulait rentrer chez lui ! Retrouver les siens, son monde ! Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il reviendrait ! Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas… rester prisonnier ici. Il devait rentrer…La simple idée de rester coincé ici à tout jamais…

Il en était malade de désespoir, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement. Dans son malheur, il avait eu une chance inouïe. Si Hélène n'était pas passée par là… il referma les yeux, et se sentit frissonner.

Il se souvenait des questions qu'elle lui avait posées. S'il avait était mordu, griffé ou touché par ces choses sans vie. Il n'en savait pas la raison exacte, mais il avait bien conscience que c'était une bonne chose qu'elles n'aient pu poser les mains sur lui. Peut-être serait-il devenu lui aussi un cadavre ambulant. Cette simple idée le révulsait et lui retournait l'estomac.

Mais par miracle, ce n'était pas un cadavre qui était venu le ramasser. Il avait été sauvé, soigné, avait trouvé un abri et une alliée.

Certes, elle n'était pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Il était clair qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait saine d'esprit. Mais… à sa place, comment serait-il devenu s'il s'était retrouvé seul ? La solitude rendait fou. Il avait pu le voir sur des Nains qui s'étaient perdus dans les mines et en étaient ressortis après plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Survivre dans ces conditions changeait un homme, même le plus endurci. Alors une jeune fille… depuis combien de temps vivait-elle ainsi ?

S'il l'avait considérée avec dureté un peu plus tôt, il éprouvait désormais de la sympathie pour cette gamine. Il avait sincèrement eu peur pour elle lors de cette crise de folie qu'elle avait eue. Après tout, elle semblait si fragile et la vie ne devait pas lui avoir fait de cadeau. Et malgré la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, elle veillait bien sur lui. Avec le temps, il était sûr qu'elle pourrait apprendre à lui faire confiance. Et peut-être pourraient-ils… devenir amis. Il ne voulait pas finir seul lui aussi.

Mais il avait encore besoin de réponses. De confirmer le résultat de ses réflexions et de chasser ses doutes. Et il voulait découvrir ce lieu où il avait trouvé refuge. Où il espérait pouvoir rester une fois remis sur pieds…

Lentement il se redressa, pesant sur son bras valide, et fut de nouveau pris de vertiges. Il n'avait encore rien mangé, et le ciel virait à l'or orangé de la fin de journée. Son ventre laissa un bruit tonitruant résonner dans toute la pièce. Le chien leva la tête et le fixa avec patience. Dès que Kili posa la main sur la béquille, il se leva aussitôt et trottina tranquillement vers la salle suivante, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil et de le regarder calmement.

\- Tu veux que je te suive ? demanda-t-il.

Parlait-il réellement à un chien ? Il avait entendu Hélène le faire plusieurs fois dans sa langue inconnue. Elle le traitait comme s'il était son égal, s'il allait lui répondre. Elle le traitait comme s'il était humain. Quel était son nom déjà ? Eddy. Drôle de nom…

Toujours était-il qu'Eddy continuait de le fixer, semblant l'attendre. Avec un soupir, il prit appui sur la béquille et se releva tant bien que mal, vacillant sur ses jambes faibles. La douleur tenta de le saisir au bras et à la jambe une fois encore, mais elle resta lointaine, comme retenue par des chaines. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande la recette de cette médecine. S'il pouvait rentrer et la ramener à Oin…

En suivant le chien, il repassa dans ce qui lui semblait être la cuisine. Eddy ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'arrêter pour contempler les aliments disposés sur le plan de travail et sortit directement par la porte. Pourtant Kili ce serait bien arrêté le temps de manger quelque chose. Il avisa des pommes sur le plan de travail et en chaparda une au passage. Étrange… la pomme lui semblait bien petite dans sa main. Haussant les épaules, il croqua dedans à belles dents. La peau en était épaisse et raide, la chair dure et le jus saur, mais au moins le nourrirait-elle un peu et assouvirait en partie sa soif.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, il se retrouva face à un mur. Mur qui se prolongeait sur sa droite en un large bâtiment de pierre et qui refermait la cour où les deux boites de métal sur roues étaient immobiles. Sur sa gauche s'ouvrait un grand espace. Là où se trouvaient le potager et le verger de ce qu'il avait pu voir de l'intérieur.

Eddy était là, l'attendant patiemment. Tout son corps était tourné vers le potager, sur lequel Kili porta son regard. D'épaisses poutres de bois délimitaient une dizaine de parterres, dans lesquels poussaient des tomates et bien d'autres choses encore qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'identifier. Il s'approcha lentement en claudiquant et en croquant dans sa pomme, suivant tant bien que mal le chien de plus en plus pressé. Mais alors qu'il découvrait le monde qui l'entourait, un malaise bien connu le saisi de nouveau, s'amplifiant à chaque pas. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards alentour, et tout lui semblait plus… petit. Même les arbres du verger qui s'étendait à côté du potager, ou même de la foret un peu plus loin, paraissaient bien moins imposants qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire.

Non, il ne pouvait pas… avoir grandi ! C'était impossible !

Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des pieds de tomates, il fut pris de tournis. Si ! Il avait bel et bien grandit ! Il voyait le monde de bien plus haut qu'avant. Il le savait maintenant… par Aulë, comment était-ce possible ?

Il se senti partir en arrière, victime d'un vertige soudain, tandis que son pied quittait le sol et que la béquille lui échappait des mains.

\- 'Tention !

Il sentit une main lui saisir le poignet et le tirer en avant, venant le caler contre une épaule frêle et squelettique. La tête vide et la vue trouble, il resta un instant haletant, secouant la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Combien… combien avait-il gagné en taille ? Est-ce… n'était-il plus… un Nain ?

\- Hey ! Vous avez quoi ? résonna de nouveau la voix à ses oreilles, son horrible accent ne cachant rien de son inquiétude.

Hélène… Elle, elle devait savoir. Elle était plus petite que lui. Elle devait pouvoir lui dire quelle taille il faisait désormais….

\- Quelle taille… quelle est ma taille ? demanda dans un souffle erratique.

\- Quoi ?

Il la sentit se tendre un peu sous lui, tentant de le retenir tant bien que mal alors qu'il s'agitait pour se redresser et la regarder.

\- Pas… bouger ! gronda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Je suis grand comment ? s'écria-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué.

Il devait savoir ! Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas ?

\- Kili, stop !

Il arrêta soudain de se débattre, obéissant et surpris. Non seulement parce qu'il pouvait entendre l'agacement et la fatigue dans la voix tremblante de la jeune fille, la tension dans ses muscles qui le soutenaient, mais par-dessus tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Kili ! Alors qu'il tâchait d'user de son nom depuis qu'elle le lui avait donné, jamais elle n'avait fait mine de l'appeler par son prénom. Comme si elle ne le considérait pas comme un être humain, ou… comme si elle ne voulait pas le considérer comme tel…

Il s'efforça de contenir sa panique et ses angoisses, tournant vers elle des yeux ébahis. Sa vision était toujours un peu floue alors qu'il se sentait suer à grosses gouttes, mais il pouvait désormais discerner ses traits inquiets. Le voyant de nouveau calme sans être serein, elle soupira doucement et se détourna sous son regard avec une légère moue.

\- Venez…

Elle se glissa sous son bras, le faisant peser sur ses épaules, pour le mener jusqu'au petit muret qui délimitait la terrasse. Précautionneusement, elle le fit s'y asseoir pour aussitôt s'afférer sur lui, vérifiant que ses pansements n'avaient pas virés au rouge, pour ensuite regarder le blanc de ses yeux et tâter son front.

\- Pas bouger, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans le petit passage entre les deux bâtiments.

Ahuri, il resta là sans bouger, le souffle court. Il était encore sous le coup de la panique et de la surprise, mais il se refusait d'y céder de nouveau. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'angoisse. Il devait rester maître de lui. Oncle Thorïn le lui avait souvent répété : il fallait rester lucide et maître de ses émotions pour vaincre... Mais plus que ses mots, ce fut son exemple qui permis à Kili de ne pas céder. Le souvenir de son Oncle, obnubilé par l'Arkenstone, ayant perdu tout contrôle sur ses propres actes, était marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Car c'était là la chute de son modèle… peut-être même la marque de sa mort… et de celle de tous les autres ? De Fi…

Un contact froid sur la joue le fit brusquement sursauter et il se retrouva soudain devant un visage maigre et creusé, surmonté d'une touffe hirsute mal peignée. Hélène eu un mouvement de recul à son sursaut, le considérant d'un œil vigilant et inquiet.

Il ne l'avait pas vue revenir, pas sentie s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Trop plongé qu'il était dans… ses pensées. Il secoua la tête avec violence, tentant de les chasser. Non. Ne pas y songer. Pas maintenant. Il ne s'en sentait pas prêt. Il n'avait pas encore la force d'y faire face et d'y résister. Un problème à la fois.

\- Vous êtes ok ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tendue et interdite. Vous avez quoi ? Mal ? Fièvre ?

Elle passa sur son front un tissu humide et frais. Il soupira au contact en fermant les yeux, s'apercevant de la fièvre qui était revenue couver sous sa peau. À moins que ce ne fût la peur qui faisait y perler la sueur. Quand il souleva de nouveau les paupières, il posa son regard sur Hélène avec force et intensité, ayant rassemblé tout son courage et son calme pour faire face à la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir.

\- Vous êtes… êtes-vous une fille des Hommes ?

Il se retrouva le souffle court après avoir osé poser la question. Il préférait prendre le problème sous cet angle… Il aurait perdu tout contrôle s'il avait directement demandé quelle taille il faisait désormais. De toute façon, elle ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Maintenant, il espérait qu'elle dirait tout simplement non…

Au lieu de cela, elle le considéra avec aberration, battant des paupières d'un air de gobelin ébloui par le soleil.

\- Ou…oui. J'ai née… de mon père… dit-elle avec hésitation.

Ce fut à son tour de la considérer d'un air sidéré, avant de soupirer. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. Bien sûr qu'elle était la fille d'un homme. Par Homme, elle avait compris « mâle ».

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas… une Naine.

Il buta sur le dernier mot, par crainte et angoisse, et se souvenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris lorsqu'il avait menti en disant être un Nain des Monts de Fer. Pourtant, son regard changea. Il ne sut identifier cette expression au fond de ses yeux, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas de l'incompréhension. Lentement, elle ouvrit la bouche, et commença à parler avec précaution, la tension se lisant dans son corps et s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Je suis pas… nain. Et vous non plus…

* * *

**Hell**

Alors… il y croyait vraiment à cette histoire de nain ?

Bon dieu ! Il faisait une tête et demie de plus que moi ! Comment pouvait-il se prendre pour un Nain ? Mais il y croyait dur comme fer, je le voyais dans ses yeux qui s'emplissaient d'angoisse sous le choc. C'était comme si je venais d'anéantir un de ses plus grands espoirs tout en lui révélant l'inéluctable.

Il avait vraiment l'air mal. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la fièvre ou à autre chose… Son délire de nanisme venait peut-être du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Je n'avais pas encore retiré les fils des points de suture, et j'avais encore moins envie de le faire même si dans le fond, ça n'aurait absolument rien changé.

Que devais- je faire moi maintenant ? Il ne semblait pas méchant, c'était vrai… Mais il était encore plus fou que je ne le pensais et ça, comme de par hasard, je ne le découvrais qu'après lui avoir donné la liberté de circuler librement dans le manoir. Et si je la lui reprenais cette liberté ? Que je l'enfermais de nouveau dans sa chambre ?

Non, il le prendrait sans doute extrêmement mal. Jusque-là, il ne s'était pas montré dangereux. Si je revenais en arrière… je risquais de le mettre en colère contre moi. Et je n'avais absolument aucune chance de le maitriser si ça tournait mal.

Que pouvais-je bien faire par tous les dieux ?

Je pouvais essayer de le mettre à la porte… Non pas une bonne idée non plus. De un il n'était pas encore remis. Dans son état, même s'il n'y avait pas de marcheurs dans le coin, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et il n'avait pas grand-chose en équipement pour survivre. Avec juste son armure et son épée, il n'irait pas loin, et c'était hors de question que je lui donne du matériel ou des vivres. Papa et moi avions suffisamment perdu, avions suffisamment fait et sué pour rassembler tout ce que j'avais aujourd'hui.

Justement, pourquoi hésiter ? S'il reste, il faudra le nourrir. Et donc piocher allègrement dans les réserves. Combien de repas a-t-il déjà eu, sans rien donner en retour ? Il n'est qu'une bouche inutile, un estomac sur patte qu'il faut remplir et qui en plus a déjà bien entamé les fournitures médicales. Tu es sortie juste pour lui trouver une béquille ! Sortie juste pour lui trouver une foutue béquille ! Sortie pour une chose qui n'était même pas vitale ! Il ne nous attire que des ennuis. Il faut le chasser ! Le chasser !

\- Grrrrrrr…

Je sursautai au grondement d'Eddy et me tournai vers lui surprise. Mais alors que je pensais rencontrer son regard chocolat plein de reproches parce que je me laissai à écouter cette petite voix, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la muraille. Et c'est là que je pris conscience du soudain silence qui nous entourait. On n'entendait plus les oiseaux chanter dans les arbres. Les poules ne caquetaient plus dans le poulailler. Elles s'étaient toutes réfugiées dans leur cabanon. Même Marguerite s'était tue et ne bougeait même plus la tête, de peur de faire sonner la cloche qui ornait son cou.

A la différence des humains, les animaux avaient un sens de la survie surdéveloppé. Ils savaient quand il ne fallait plus faire un bruit, se faire discrets. Souvent, j'en venais à me demandais si par hasard, Dieu n'avait pas envoyé le chaos sur notre monde juste pour nous punir de ce que nous en avions fait. S'il ne souhaitait pas le rendre tout simplement aux animaux et à la nature.

Le jour où nous avions trouvé Kili, j'avais tenté de nous rassurer Eddy et moi en disant que si les Marcheurs avaient été réveillés, c'était à cause d'une biche qui avait traversé la ville… Mais nous savions tout deux pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça n'aurait jamais pu être cela. Car même le plus stupide des animaux évitait soigneusement les endroits infestés de zombies… et surtout, à l'inverse des humains, aucun être vivant censé et doué d'instinct n'aurait eu la stupidité de courir ou faire le moindre bruit devant des marcheurs.

\- Merde !

Ed et moins fîmes tous deux volte-face et courûmes vers la cuisine.

_\- Hey ! What is it ? What does happen ? _

Mince, Kili ! Je revins sur mes pas jusqu'au muret où il était toujours, essayant de se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Chut ! lui intimai-je. _No noise !_

Il me lança un regard incertain mais baissa le ton.

_\- Why are you worried ?_

J'hésitai un moment, Eddy groulant doucement derrière nous pour me demander d'activer. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris ? Comment avait-il fait pour survivre tout ce temps avec le peu d'équipement qu'il avait et sans même connaître les signes avant-coureurs ?

Je me relevai en hâte sans prendre le temps de lui répondre et courais jusqu'à la cuisine, là où reposait mon arbalète et une carabine de chasse. Ce fut la dernière que je choisi malgré mes réticences. J'étais plus à l'aise en archerie. Mais j'ignorais à quelle distance était le mort. Ou même s'il y en avait plusieurs qui approchaient. Je préférais gâcher une ou deux balles plutôt que des carreaux.

Le temps que j'attrape le chargeur au-dessus de l'armoire, que j'arme le fusil et vérifie la lunette de visée, Kili arrivait en haletant sur le seuil. Il jeta un regard circonspect et interdit à l'arme, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers l'arbalète, qui était tout juste à portée de sa main. Je me tendis soudain…

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas caché ces armes-là ? J'avais ajouté un autre verrou au dressing qui me servait d'armurerie, j'avais caché les couteaux les plus dangereux de la cuisine, tout ce qui pouvait se retourner contre moi et moi… je lui laissais juste sous le nez une arme à feu, le chargeur plein prêt à être enclenché, et mon arbalète chargée.

Lentement, je levais le canon de la carabine vers lui. Malgré mes mains tremblantes et mes bras soudain mous, je la levai, calai la crosse contre mon épaule et le mis en joue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais s'il faisait mine de tendre la main vers l'arme… je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. Déjà la petite voix dans ma tête, la voix de la survie, me soufflait d'appuyer sur la gâchette avant d'aller m'occuper des zombies à l'extérieur. Parer au plus urgent. Éradiquer la menace qui grandissait entre les murs de mon repère en premier lieu. Le reste devrait attendre.

Kili ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer la carabine avec un froncement de sourcil. Il comprenait le danger. Ça se voyait à la façon dont il avait relevé sa main libre, celle la plus éloignée de l'arbalète. Mais pourquoi avait-il cet air qui signifiait que quelque chose lui échappait ?

_\- What is this thing ?_

… quoi ?

Je baissai la carabine, stupide, la laissant pendre au bout de mes bras. Il se détendit et répéta sa question, pointant du doigt l'arme. Se fichait-il de moi ?

_\- A… gun…_

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et son incompréhension grandit. Mes mains tremblaient trop sur la carabine. Le plus prudent aurait été de la poser avant que je ne la lâche par inadvertance ou que le coup parte tout seul. Mais au contraire, je resserrai mes doigts autour de la crosse, l'index crispé devant la gâchette.

_\- Is this… a weapon ? _interrogea-t-il.

_\- Stop… I am not… stupid…_

Je ne savais plus comment on disait "se moquer" en anglais. Mais il était évident qu'il se fichait de moi. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Un nouveau grognement me fit me détourner un bref instant de Kili. Eddy était de l'autre côté de la cuisine, trépignant sur place. La menace se rapprochait. Si je tardai trop, ils risquaient d'enclencher des pièges, et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir pour les nettoyer et les réenclencher !

Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, Kili n'avait toujours pas bougé, sur ses gardes et attentif. Il n'avait pas fait mine de prendre l'arbalète…

_\- Hélène… what is happening ? _demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Et il n'avait aucune intention de la prendre. Pourquoi…pourquoi chaque fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, fallait-il que brusquement tout soupçon et toute crainte s'envole ? C'était comme s'il me lançait un foutu charme. Je baissai mon arme, les bras tremblants de tension et inspirai un grand coup pour tenter de calmer mon souffle erratique.

_\- There is… dead in… outside._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se posèrent immédiatement sur la carabine.

_\- Don't tell me you gonna fight!_

_\- I must…_

Aussitôt je me détournai et me dirigeai vers Eddy, qui partit comme une flèche vers les escaliers qui menaient au chemin de ronde. J'entendis derrière moi Kili qui tentait de nous suivre. Je l'entendis jurer lorsqu'il s cogna ou manqua tomber. Je l'entendis m'appeler…

Alors que savoir qu'un ou plusieurs morts rôdaientt près de nos murs me retournait les tripes d'ordinaire, je me sentais presque… sereine. Je gardai mon sang-froid bien plus que d'ordinaire. Je devais le faire. Un zombie pouvait repérer à plus d'un kilomètre l'odeur de la chair fraîche. Il s'en approchait lentement jusqu'à avoir un contact visuel. Là, il tentait de courir de sa démarche boiteuse et surtout, il poussait un gémissement affamé.

Cette lamentation était horrible, à glacer les sangs. Chaque fois que je l'entendais, je devais lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas me prendre la tête entre les mains et gémir. Après les sorties qui se s'étaient mal passées, il arrivait souvent que la nuit, ces complaintes me poursuivent et se répètent inlassablement dans mes cauchemars, au point de me rendre insomniaque pour les nuits à venir. C'était un bruit à rendre fous les vivants. Si Marguerite et tous les autres animaux que j'avais rassemblés dans le jardin entendait ce son, ça allait être un enchaînement de problèmes : possible panique si la peur prenait le dessus sur l'instinct angoisse prolongée qui pouvait nuire à la santé de l'animal perte de production pour Marguerite et les poules baisse des naissances chez les lapins et bien d'autres encore.

Mais pire que tout, dès lors qu'un zombie poussait ce genre de gémissement, tous les morts-vivants à plusieurs kilomètres alentours rappliquaient. Et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un siège.

Une fois sur le mur d'enceinte, je laissai Eddy me guider vers notre cible. Il me mena vers le nord, vers le petit chemin de terre qui reliait autrefois le manoir à une petite chapelle de village et une ferme un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté du bosquet qui bordait l'enceinte. Mais je ne voyais rien. Une petite butte rehaussait le chemin et coupait la vue. Discrètement, je vissai le silencieux et vérifiai la lunette de visée, sans cesser de scruter les environs, dans l'attente de voir dépasser de la crête une tête putréfiée. Voire plusieurs.

\- Allez… montrez-vous… soufflai-je en en enlevant la sécurité.

* * *

**Well, well, well... Les événements s'annoncent amusants n'est-il pas ? X3**  
**Qui est pour une attaque de zombies ? Voire un siège ? XP**


	8. The Zombie Survival Guide

**Hey hey hey ! Après avoir bien avancé sur Naurofana, je reviens enfin sur Hell and Kill ^^  
J'avoue aussi ne pas avoir trop avancé dernièrement car je n'avais pas sous la main LE livre qu'il faut avoir en cas d'attaque zombi !**

**Je tiens à remercier Waina, NVJM et Fabienne968 pour leurs reviews,  
ainsi que toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction en favori ou alert ! =)**

**Dernière précision et bonne nouvelle ou les non anglophones, ce chapitre sera sans doute le dernier avec des dialogues en anglais ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : _The Zombie Survival Guide_ ***

**Kill**

\- Hélène !

Par Mahal, elle ne pouvait pas… Que comptait-elle faire avec son arme étrange ? Elle ne pouvait aller au combat ainsi. Elle était si frêle, elle n'avait rien d'une combattante. Il avait appris avec Bilbo qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence pour juger de la vaillance d'un homme. Mais elle était une jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Et plus que tout il lui devait la vie. Elle l'avait sauvé et soigné, avait pris soin de lui à sa façon. Il devait la protéger en retour.

Ce n'était pas des Orques ou des Gobelins qu'elle partait affronter. C'était des morts-vivants ! Même décapités, ils bougeaient encore. Combien y en avait-il au-dehors ?

Et son arme… comment pouvait-elle espérer tuer qui que ce soit avec cette chose ? Les armes contendantes comme celle-ci nécessitaient de la force et surtout d'être équilibrées.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser les affronter. Ils étaient à l'abri ici. Les murs qu'il avait vus étaient suffisamment hauts pour les protéger. Pourquoi prenait-elle ces risques inconsidérés ?

\- Argh !

Dans un sifflement douloureux, il raffermit sa prise sur la béquille et s'obligea à se redresser, malgré la douleur cuisante qui lui transperçait la cuisse. Dans sa hâte, il avait pesé sans penser sur sa jambe blessée. Il maudit sa blessure qui l'empêchait de courir et de la rattraper. Son amertume ne fit que grandir lorsqu'il parvint enfin au pied de l'escalier dans lequel Hélène et Eddy avaient disparu.

Pourtant, il ressentit une vague de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient montés. Ils comptaient rester hors de portée des morts-vivants. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il resta là sagement à les attendre. Se mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur, il monta une à une les marches de pierre, trop lentement à son goût. Il devait veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à son hôte et surtout, il voulait voir comment combattre ces choses. Si elle allait au-devant d'eux armée, c'était qu'il était possible de les tuer.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'air libre, sur le chemin de ronde, il ne la vit nulle part. Avisant le petit bois qui se dressait à l'autre bout du parc, cachant tout un pan de la muraille, il pria pour qu'elle soit là-bas et non pas descendue comme il le craignait de nouveau. Il se hâta dans cette direction, gardant difficilement son équilibre sur les pierres inégales, évitant tant que possible les lézardes dans lesquelles sa béquille se coinçait.

Ce ne fut qu'après un moment, qui lui parut trop long, qu'il l'aperçut enfin. Accroupie, cachée derrière le parapet, elle avait porté son arme à son épaule. Elle avait posé le long tube de métal sur la pierre et attendait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était une arme à distance, comme un arc. Et il n'y avait pas d'armée de morts encerclant le domaine...

Eddy tourna soudain la tête vers lui, attirant l'attention de sa maîtresse. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir avant de le fusiller d'un regard furieux. Mais alors qu'elle se redressait et ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour le rabrouer, un cri inhumain déchira l'air.

Kili se figea et manqua lâcher sa béquille pour se couvrir les oreilles. Mais il se retint de justesse malgré l'angoisse et la terreur qui lui noua les tripes. Il se crispa, ployant légèrement sous le choc que cette lamentation éveillait en lui. C'était une complainte lancinante, à bout de souffle, semblable au gémissement d'un homme que l'on égorge.

Un claquement sec fit taire un second cri. Le claquement d'une corde d'arc qui laisse partir son trait. Non. C'avait été un son plus sec et plus bref, plus sonore aussi.

Il redressa la tête. Hélène se tenait debout, son arme toujours en main, tenue contre l'épaule, la joue contre le morceau de bois et l'œil dans un cylindre noir. Eddy, les deux pattes contre le muret, regardait au loin, alerte et les oreilles dressées. Puis tous deux, dans un même souffle, se détendirent. Elle laissa son arme pendre à bout de bras ; il s'assit sur son arrière-train, quoique toujours à l'affût.

Leurs regards se braquèrent brusquement sur lui, qui était resté figé en équilibre précaire sur sa béquille.

\- Pourquoi vous là ? demanda-t-elle avec virulence et colère. J'ai dit pas bouger !

Elle ne l'avait pas dit. Du moins pas avant de se précipiter vers le chemin de ronde. Et même si cela avait été le cas, ça ne justifiait en rien sa véhémence et sa rage évidente !

\- J'étais inquiet pour vous, j'avais peur que vous n'alliez au combat ! se défendit-il. Je n'allais pas vous laisser vous faire tuer alors que nous sommes à l'abri dans ces murs ! Et je voulais savoir comment tuer ces choses...

Il grimaça intérieurement en s'apercevant qu'il avait exactement le même ton que lorsqu'oncle Thorin ou monsieur Dwalin le réprimandait. Il détestait se sentir tel un gamin que l'on dispute et qui tente de se justifier. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas en quoi il était fautif. Il n'y avait eu qu'un mort-vivant et l'affaire avait été vite réglée. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'énerver...

Pourtant Hélène se crispa et serra les poings autour de son arme. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées de colère, elle inspira un grand coup. Cette respiration était tel le vent qui annonçait la tempête à venir. En ce sens, elle lui rappelait Thorin, en bien moins patient.

Mais soudain, elle relâcha son souffle, désenflant comme une outre percée. Ses traits se détendirent en un masque las et fatigué. Elle s'essuya le front du bras pour en retirer la sueur avant d'avancer vers lui. Le passage n'était pas assez large pour marcher à deux de front ou pour elle le dépasser s'il ne s'écartait pas. Ce ne semblait toutefois pas son intention. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, respectant la distance de sécurité qu'elle maintenait entre eux chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Rentrez. Nous… avons à préparer, dit-elle d'une voix résignée.

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, le laissant là, et rejoignit Eddy.

\- Préparer ? Préparer quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil.

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi ce brusque changement chez elle ? Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait dû le houspiller, s'énerver contre lui ou lui parler avec irritation. Étrangement, retrouver une partie de son agacement et de sa méfiance dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui le rassura. Même voir sa reluctance quant au fait de lui parler avait quelque chose de sécurisant. Si elle avait réellement changé du tout au tout, ça n'aurait rien auguré de bon…

\- Autres viennent.

\- Autres ? Vous voulez dire que d'autres zombis arrivent ? tenta-t-il de comprendre, l'inquiétude revenant à la charge.

Elle se contenta de le fixer un long moment, toujours de cet air d'animal apeuré. Mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé dans la façon dont elle le considérait.

\- Vous savez rien des morts.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien un constat. Et il ne savait comment le prendre. Comme une insulte devant son ignorance ou comme un soulagement de voir qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'il n'était pas d'ici ?

\- Descendez. On vient.

Elle se détourna définitivement et s'éloigna avec le chien sur le chemin de ronde. Il resta là, dans le doute. Elle partait visiblement s'assurer que les morts n'étaient pas déjà là, quelque part autour du domaine. Il savait désormais qu'elle pouvait combattre sans prendre de grand risque, cependant il répugnait à la laisser faire seule. C'aurait dû être son rôle. C'était lui qui était toujours chargé avec Fili de monter la garde…

S'il n'avait pas été si faible… Il voulait au moins l'aider dans les préparations dont elle avait parlé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle envisageait de faire pour parer à une invasion de zombis mais il ne pouvait que se fier à elle et lui proposer son aide.

Lentement, il retourna dans la demeure et se laissa tomber, à bout de souffle et de force, dans le canapé. Il espérait pouvoir se poser un instant, juste assez pour ne plus transpirer sous l'effort de rester debout et ne plus haleter au moindre pas. Mais déjà des bruits se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté du manoir, du côté de la chambre qu'il avait enfin pu quitter. Le temps qu'il parvienne à se remette debout, Eddy apparut sur le seuil. Mais il ne fit pas attention à lui et traversa la pièce en trombe. Il repassa en sens inverse quelques secondes plus tard, une boîte de métal dans la gueule.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kili le suivit tant bien que mal et le découvrit, les oreilles basses et poussant de petits jappements inquiets, assis à côté d'Hélène. Hélène, pâle et le souffle court, qui s'était laissée tomber le long du mur, s'y adossant mollement. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais ses lèvres bougeaient, comme si elle suçotait quelque chose. La boîte était ouverte, posée à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il remarqua les faibles tremblements qui la parcouraient, les spasmes dans ses doigts.

Il sentit une sourde angoisse revenir. Une nouvelle crise de folie ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était retrouvé totalement impuissant un peu plus tôt. Comment devait-il réagir, se comporter ? Devait-il tourner les talons et attendre que cela passe ou prendre le risque de lui parler ? La folie lui faisait peur. Enfant, il avait vu des Nains d'un âge fort respectable devenir séniles. D'autres qui avaient perdu la raison, en plus de tout ce qu'ils possédaient, lors de l'attaque de Smaug. La folie s'était emparée de son oncle et l'avait mené à sa perte. Elle aussi, allait-elle disparaître à cause de son aliénation ?

Il s'avança lentement mais elle ne réagit pas au cliquetis de sa béquille. Eddy lui lança un regard implorant.

\- Hélène ? tenta-t-il, incertain.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, releva la tête, d'une façon telle qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer sa faiblesse. Mais son regard était le même que d'habitude. Elle n'était pas prise d'une nouvelle crise de démence. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'air soudain au plus mal ? Il y avait à peine quelques minutes elle allait parfaitement bien…

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant.

Elle se secoua, se remit sur pied, un peu plus vaillante, et conserva la distance de sécurité.

\- Rien… dit-elle dans un souffle rauque et rude, sur la défensive. Venez.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre avant de repartir, callant cette fois son rythme au sien. Il n'aurait su dire si elle le faisait pour lui ou pour elle-même. Il la suivit en silence, la tête pleine de questions et le regard faisant des allers-retours entre sa tignasse blonde et la boîte de métal qu'elle avait ramassée. Il avait eu le temps d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui rappelait rien. C'était blanc, en petits blocs scintillants.

Hélène s'arrêta devant une porte plus imposante que les autres et l'ouvrit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait passer devant. Indécis, il s'exécuta et entra dans une pièce des plus étranges… les murs étaient intégralement couverts d'un épais tissu noir. Le sol avait connu le même sort avec un tapis impressionnant, qui épousait parfaitement la forme des larges marches qui échelonnaient la salle, ne laissant aucune parcelle à nue. De larges coussins, de taille disproportionnée, aussi grands et larges que des fauteuils, reposaient sur les différents niveaux, tous tournés vers un drap blanc étendu sur le mur du fond.

Il n'y avait aucune ouverture autre que la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer. Il y voyait pourtant correctement grâce à une multitude de lampes étranges posées en divers endroits. Elles diffusaient une lumière bleutée et froide. Sans doute jouait-elle dans l'impression de fraîcheur qui le baignait. L'air ici semblait stagnant et pourtant frais en comparaison de dehors.

Cette pièce était angoissante. À l'intérieur, il se sentait totalement coupé du monde. Cela aurait dû le rassurer en sachant ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces murs, mais il n'y parvint pas. Aucun des sons de l'extérieur ne lui parvenait. Alors que les animaux s'étaient faits agités et bruyants, il ne les entendait plus depuis qu'Hélène avait refermé la porte derrière eux. En revanche, il sentait leur odeur à plein nez.

\- Assis ici, dit-elle en désignant un ensemble de coussins dans un coin proche. Pas bouger cette fois. Je reviens. Eddy…

Kili ne comprit pas ce qu'elle déclara au chien, mais celui-ci alla s'installer sur un oreiller, l'air morose et le regard ne lâchant pas sa maîtresse. Elle ressortit sans un mot de plus, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

Il décida de ne pas aller contre ses instructions cette fois-ci. Il était à bout de force de toute façon et elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son aide pour l'instant. Il tenait difficilement debout et son bras valide commençait à lui faire mal à force de le soutenir. Posant sa béquille à portée de main, il s'étendit lentement sur le matelas bas que formaient les coussins, lâchant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il put étendre sa jambe engourdie et reposer son bras blessé. L'écharpe qui le retenait immobile lui sciait de plus en plus l'épaule, aussi la retira-t-il, prenant soin de poser sa main bien à plat sur son ventre.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa tête baller en arrière et reposer sur la surface moelleuse. Et sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit, la fatigue l'emportant.

Mais le sommeil fut mauvais et de courte durée. Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un meuglement mécontent éclata. La vision trouble, il fouilla la pièce du regard pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait. Seule la voix, douce et apaisante d'Hélène, l'empêcha de paniquer. Les cauchemars étaient revenus, terribles et terrifiants. Il avait rêvé de son frère, de son oncle et de ses compagnons de route. Mais aussi des morts-vivants. Le tout mélangé. C'était eux les morts qui l'attaquaient, le griffaient et le mordaient de toutes parts !

Et bien que ses paroles ne lui furent pas adressées, qu'il ne les comprenait pas, entendre Hélène parler de ce ton roucoulant, rassurant, chassa en partie l'horreur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Il se redressa dans un sifflement de douleur. Sa jambe et son bras l'élançaient de nouveau. Mais il tâcha de les ignorer, observant autour de lui, examinant le spectacle ahurissant qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Plus bas dans la salle, la lumière froide des lampes créait des ombres fantasques sur des cages sorties de nulle part. À l'intérieur s'entassaient des lapins. Sur la marche suivante, des poules caquetaient, surveillées par leur coq et parquées dans un petit enclos de fortune. Et tout au fond de la salle, au niveau le plus bas mais aussi le plus étendu, une vache s'agitait, nerveuse. Hélène était assise juste à côté d'elle et la trayait, lui parlant doucement pour la calmer.

Kili resta silencieux, considérant cette surprenante vue d'ensemble. Sur le même niveau que lui, dans le coin opposé, Eddy avait changé de couche et était désormais étendu sur un amas de coussins, alignés de sorte de former un matelas. Un oreiller, des draps et une couette étaient posés à une des extrémités de ce lit de fortune.

Il remarqua enfin qu'une couverture avait été posée sur lui et était tombée sur ses genoux lorsqu'il s'était redressé. Comprenant que lui aussi été étendu sur un lit fait avec les moyens du bord, il chercha des yeux des indications sur ce qu'il se passait. Il avisa, près du chien, ce qui ressemblait à un stock de nourriture et de boisson, mais aussi et surtout l'arbalète qu'il reconnaissait désormais. Plus bas, proche des animaux, un seau.

Non… elle ne pensait tout de même pas… soutenir le siège en cette place ? C'était insensé ! Et pourquoi avoir amené les bêtes ? À moins que… à moins que les morts n'aient déjà franchit les autres lignes de défense ! Par Mahal, combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

\- Vous ok ?

Hélène remontait lentement les marches, un pot à lait à la main. Elle le déposa avec les vivres et alla s'installer sur sa propre couche. Eddy releva la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux avant de refermer les yeux.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il, inquiet et intrigué par le calme qu'elle affichait.

Malgré la fatigue évidente qui marquait son visage et la tension qui la parcourait, elle semblait sereine. Inquiète, mais pas affolée.

\- Non, pas long. C'est tout juste nuit. Et rien, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Déjà la nuit ? Par le marteau et l'enclume, lui qui voulait lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, ne s'était même pas réveillé alors qu'elle s'activait tout autour pour préparer leur défense.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce lieu pour le siège ?

Elle consentit à tourner les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris ces mots. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à comment poser sa question plus simplement.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? Pourquoi ne pas rester dans le château ?

Elle détourna le regard et hésita, avant de se pencher pour prendre quelque chose posé sur le sol près d'elle. Elle s'attarda un instant au niveau de son arbalète, avant de la laisser à sa place et de se lever lentement. Craintivement, elle s'approcha et lui tendit ce qui n'était autre qu'un livre.

Dubitatif, il le prit, une moue dépitée sur les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas lire. C'était rébarbatif, ça fatiguait les yeux et ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il préférait lorsqu'on lui expliquait ou racontait les choses de vive-voix. C'était moins ennuyeux que de lire seul et en plus, il retenait mieux ce qu'il apprenait ainsi.

Toujours debout devant lui, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

\- Vous savez rien des morts. Lisez.

Un livre sur les mort-vivants ? Son intérêt fut piqué au vif. Tandis qu'il l'examinait plus en détail, Hélène approcha de lui une lampe, et il put voir plus en détail la couverture. C'était surprenant à quel point elle était fine. Elle était d'un vert kaki saugrenu, qui brillait légèrement à la lumière. Un pictogramme dessiné d'un trait jaune représentait ce qu'il pensait être un homme armé d'un engin bizarre. À ses pieds, un corps entièrement peint de jaune vif et à la tête tranchée. Un zombi sans doute.

Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ce qui était écrit au-dessus. Pas plus qu'il ne parvint à lire les mots qui s'étalaient sur les pages pas plus épaisses qu'un brin d'herbe. Seuls les dessins étaient parlant à ses yeux. Il leva le regard vers Hélène, retournée à sa couche. Elle s'activait au niveau des réserves, préparant sans doute le repas du soir.

\- Je suis désolé… je n'arrive pas à lire…

Toute son attention fut concentrée sur lui en un instant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne connais pas cet alphabet… avoua-t-il piteusement.

* * *

**Hell**

Je le considérai avec des yeux écarquillés, complètement sidérée. J'avais fini par accepter son ignorance sur les Marcheurs. De telles lacunes ne pouvaient être du théâtre improvisé. Le regard vague et perdu qu'il m'adressait, chaque fois que je disais quelque chose de pourtant évident, était sincère. Même si je ne m'expliquai pas comment il avait pu vivre aussi longtemps sans rien savoir d'eux, il ne mentait pas sur ce point.

C'était cette raison j'étais allée chercher cet exemplaire du _Guide de survie en territoire zombi_ en version originale. Je l'avais trouvé au tout début de l'épidémie dans la chambre du fils des propriétaires du manoir, quand papa et moi y avions trouvé refuge.

Sa mère était française mais son père anglais. Ce gars avait été bilingue et sa bibliothèque hétéroclite comportait des livres dans la langue de Shakespeare comme celle de Molière. Même la langue d'Umberto Eco y était présente.

Tout de suite, j'avais compris l'intérêt de ce livre. Même si ça n'avait été que de la fiction pour celui qui l'avait écrit, même si les zombis n'étaient pas encore une réalité à ce moment-là, l'auteur avait fait un travail de simulation, de prévision et de logistique plus qu'intéressant. Et au final, la réalité avait rattrapé la fiction. Tout n'était pas exact bien sûr, mais au moins 80 à 90 % de ce qui était écrit dans ce livre sur les mort-vivants et comment lutter contre eux s'était révélé vrai.

Le déchiffrer avait été long et difficile, même avec mon niveau plutôt bon à l'époque. Et puis, mon père voulait aussi le lire. J'avais commencé un travail de traduction sommaire, mais dès que nous avions pu faire notre première sortie, nous étions allés dans une bibliothèque publique pour récupérer la version française. C'était mon livre de chevet, ma bible. Je l'avais lu un nombre incalculable de fois.

J'avais pourtant gardé la version anglaise et je m'en étais félicitée en décidant de faire lire ce livre à mon inc… Kili.

Mais là, l'énormité de la chose me clouait sur place. Comment ça « il ne connaissait pas cet alphabet » ?

Devant mon air interdit, il répéta et je compris de nouveau la même chose. Il ne connaissait pas l'alphabet latin... il parlait anglais mais ne connaissait pas l'alphabet latin...

Quel autre alphabet pouvait servir à écrire en anglais ? Dans quelle partie du monde écrivait-on anglais dans un alphabet différent ?

Il se moque de toi. Il ne peut en être autrement, me souffla la petite voix. S'il ment là-dessus, alors il peut aussi mentir pour le reste. Et pourquoi faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? Il veut peut-être te faire croire qu'il est fou. Ou alors, il veut te rendre folle en te racontant des histoires rocambolesques. Ou alors, il se fait passer pour un simplet pour que tu te méfies moins…

Oui… cette dernière hypothèse n'était pas bête. Voyant que je restai sur mes gardes et se doutant qu'une fois qu'il serait remis, ma vigilance serait au maximum, il avait décidé d'endormir ma méfiance pour mieux m'avoir dans le dos !

Je sursautai lorsqu'Eddy posa soudain une patte sur ma cuisse. Il me regardait de ses yeux chocolat, en un mélange d'inquiétude et de réprimande. Il savait très bien quel type de pensées venait de me traverser l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas quand j'écoutai cette petite voix. Il me donna un coup de museau, m'encourageant à faire ce que j'avais à faire, même si ça allait lui coûter.

Les mains tremblantes, je saisis mon téléphone et lançai la musique.

_J'ai la tête qui éclate, je voudrais seulement dormir. M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir.  
Stone, le monde est stone._

Eddy se boucha les oreilles tandis que je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Je laissai les paroles me pénétrer, les répétant à voix basse telle une prière. Je me sentais trembler.

Depuis la dernière crise où j'avais bien failli tourner de l'œil, la petite voix se faisait plus insistante et n'arrêtait pas de me répéter toujours le même discours. Comme quoi il avait fait exprès de venir sur le rempart, juste pour que le Marcheur le voit et pousse son cri, pour me forcer à nous calfeutrer dans le home-cinéma. Elle m'avait même soufflé qu'il était ami avec les mort-vivants. Qu'il faisait ça pour leur donner de la viande fraîche, qu'il s'était blessé lui-même pour me tendre un piège et pouvoir entrer dans notre forteresse. Que c'était comme ça qu'il avait survécu aussi longtemps et ne s'était pas fait manger.

J'étais d'ordinaire d'accord avec elle mais il y avait des limites à la paranoïa, même pour elle. Personne ne pouvait faire ami-ami avec les morts. Et puis… il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je prenne de risque, qu'il avait été inquiet pour moi…

Si c'était vrai… alors ce serait le premier être humain depuis longtemps à s'inquiéter pour moi et à vouloir me protéger. C'était une sensation bizarre. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse bercer ou berner par ce genre de sentiment, que je devais rester sur mes gardes… mais je me sentais fatiguée. J'en avais assez d'être seule. Même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à lier ou à maintenir une conversation, j'avais besoin… de ressentir cette chaleur qu'on ressent quand on est entouré.

Je secouai la tête, les sourcils froncés, tâchant de me concentrer sur les paroles. Non, je ne devais pas me laisser aller, je devais me reprendre. Mais je me sentais prise entre deux camps, chacun me tirant sur un bras pour m'attirer à lui. D'un côté, il y avait la raison et la sécurité, la vigilance qui me permettait de garder encore mes distances avec cet autre humain. Le camp qui m'avait permis de survivre. Et de l'autre, il y avait la gamine que j'avais été, qui pleurait après son papa et sa maman, qui voulait qu'on la prenne dans ses bras, qui voulait un ami.

Eddy était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mais… je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que malgré tout son amour, toute sa fidélité, tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, il y avait des choses qui me manquaient et qu'il ne pouvait m'offrir. Mais c'était encore grâce à lui que je ne cédai pas devant la petite fille et que je ne lui prenais pas la main pour l'accompagner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à payer de nouveau pour l'erreur de cette gosse ignorante et stupide. C'était pour cela que je mettais toutes mes forces pour rejoindre le camp de la raison.

\- - _Are you… alright ?_

Je relevai la tête, les doigts glissant dans les cheveux courts, pour voir Kili, inconfortablement installé au bord de sa couchette, se penchant un peu en avant vers Eddy et moi. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ses sourcils étaient haussés d'un air inquiet… lui donnant un regard de cocker…

Je restai bloquée dessus un moment, clignant des yeux et cherchant à savoir si ce n'était pas plutôt la lumière blanche, diffusée par les lanternes LED solaires, qui jouait sur les ombres de son visage. Mais non, il avait réellement un regard de cocker. Déjà sur le chemin de ronde, quand il s'était justifié, il avait eu le ton d'un gamin qui ne veut pas être grondé ou puni. Avec cet air, il perdait totalement l'aspect effrayant de l'homme grand et fort qui me faisait peur chez lui.

\- - _Y… Yeah_, soufflai-je en me détournant.

J'éteignis la musique pour économiser la batterie et me repenchai sur la salade de pissenlits et de nombrils de vénus que je préparai. J'y ajoutai les dernières noix qui me restaient de l'automne dernier, en espérant que le noyer du parc nous donnerait une bonne cueillette à la prochaine saison.

Je la répartis rapidement dans deux assiettes, allai en déposer rapidement une près de la couche de Kili et revint à la mienne où je commençai à manger en silence. Eddy ne mangeait pas de salade. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et lorsqu'il devait se purger, il s'en occupait lui-même.

Mon in… vité ne semblait pas non plus fan. Après que je l'eu détaché du lit, je lui avais apporté le plateau repas et l'avais laissé se débrouiller, quittant la chambre aussitôt. Aussi je n'avais pas fait attention à ses goûts culinaires. Du coin de l'œil, je le regardai farfouiller dedans du bout de sa fourchette, comme un enfant devant une assiette d'épinards. Il avala d'abord les noix, beaucoup plus enthousiaste, avant de continuer à jouer avec la salade et de finalement se décider à la manger.

Mais alors que je le regardai, je m'aperçus de quelque chose. Enfin, plutôt de deux éléments qui m'avaient échappé jusque-là. Le premier, c'était qu'il semblait encore plus jeune que je ne l'avais jugé. Je lui avais donné la vingtaine et pourtant… depuis cet après-midi, il avait perdu un an ou deux, ne devenant mon aîné que de peu. Jusque-là, je l'avais vu comme un homme adulte, mûr et sûr de lui. Mais de plus en plus, je voyais son visage se parer d'expressions presqu'enfantines.

Le deuxième fait était qu'il avait maigri. C'était infime, mais ses joues s'étaient creusées. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je l'avais ramassé et durant tous ces jours, il n'avait eu pour repas que de la salade, des légumes crus ou cuit, et toujours en quantités restreintes. Ce régime ne semblait pas lui aller. Ce qui signifiait que jusqu'il y avait peu, il devait manger à sa faim, et sans doute de la viande en quantité. Ce qui était impossible dans ce monde envahi par les zombis. Ou alors il était bon chasseur…

Je ne savais plus quoi en penser… soupirant, je terminai mon assiette avant de verser du lait dans un bol pour Eddy et dans deux tasses. Je pris la mienne, y ajoutai un peu de sucre et bu tranquillement mon lait, savourant le goût frais et crémeux. Puis je me décidai enfin à faire ce que j'avais à faire. J'aurais préféré le faire une fois qu'il serait endormi… mais je ne l'avais pas fait ce matin, et ça devenait urgent. Je sortis d'une petite boîte un sachet d'ibuprofène et le vidai dans un verre d'eau, le pris dans une main, le mug dans l'autre, coinçai la trousse de soin sous le coude et me forçai à me lever.

À mon approche, Kili leva le nez de son assiette avec un air boudeur. Je tâchai de l'ignorai et lui tendis le verre.

\- - _For pain_, expliquai-je pour éviter les questions.

Je crus lire dans ses yeux du soulagement et de la gratitude tandis qu'il prenait son médicament. Il ne disait rien mais il était clair que depuis son réveil, ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Aussi, il avait forcé comme un idiot… Il pourrait faire attention un peu ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que je gâchai mes antalgiques et mes antibiotiques sur lui !

Dès qu'il eut fini, je récupérai le verre et lui tendis la tasse.

\- - _Milk_.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres. Il prit le mug en me remerciant. Je le laissai faire sans écouter, déjà penchée sur la trousse à pharmacie pour en retirer des compresses propres et de la Bétadine. Je le vis grimacer du coin de l'œil, mais il me tendit tout de même automatiquement son bras. Par chance, le point de suture qui avait sauté n'avait pas causé de dommage ni d'infection. La plaie avait saigné encore un peu, sans plus.

Je passai ensuite au front, le faisant se coucher pour que je puisse voir l'entaille sans avoir à me tordre le cou ou le faire se pencher en avant. Approchant une lanterne, j'observai la blessure sur le cuir chevelu. Je la trouvai propre et nette, bien cicatrisée. Sans doute pouvais-je retirer les sutures. Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit…

\- - _I hum… go to… cut strings on you head._

Ses yeux quittèrent le plafond pour venir croiser les miens et instinctivement, il porta une main à son front pour effleurer la plaie. Je le stoppai aussitôt par réflexe en lui attrapant le poignet. Même si c'était cicatrisé, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille toucher ça, surtout si j'allais moi-même y toucher. Je le relâchai tout de suite par précaution et, nerveuse, pris un petit scalpel. Je le désinfectai à coup d'eau oxygénée, en fit de même avec les points de suture et la peau tout autour, avant de les couper un à un, très lentement.

Kili fronça les sourcils lorsque je tirai sur le premier pour le faire sortir de la peau.

\- - _Not move._

Penaud, il tâcha de ne pas tiquer chaque fois que je retirai un fil mais clairement, il avait envie d'y porter la main et de remuer les muscles de son visage. Dès que ce fut fini, j'essuyai les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlèrent et désinfectai de nouveau avant d'y apposer un pansement pour protéger la zone. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment sales. Il allait falloir qu'il se lave. Je verrais cela une fois que l'invasion serait finie.

Vint ensuite le moment délicat. Celui où je devais nettoyer et rebander la blessure à la cuisse. Quand il était éveillé, je n'aimais pas faire les soins. Je préférai galérer. Et lui-même était gêné lorsque je lui faisais remonter son pantalon jusqu'en haut de la cuisse pour pouvoir accéder à la plaie. Au moins, il ne parlait plus et ne posait plus de questions dans ces moments-là. Quoique… il était bien silencieux depuis quelques minutes.

Dès lors que j'eu fini de badigeonner la brûlure de crème cicatrisante et de refaire le pansement, il remit correctement en place son pantalon, le regard tourné ailleurs. Je nettoyai rapidement les outils et les rangeai dans la trousse, prête à retourner à ma couche.

\- - _Thank… for everything._

J'hochai la tête sans vraiment y prêter attention. J'avais l'impression qu'il le disait beaucoup aujourd'hui. C'était quoi… la troisième fois ?

\- - _I didn't say it before. But you did so much for me…_

\- - _Nothing_, coupai-je en m'éloignant.

Je n'aimais pas qu'il me remercie, alors que je ne savais moi-même pas vraiment pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Parce que je voulais qu'il aille mieux, mais pourquoi exactement ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…

\- - _You… did'nt tell me why we came in this place_.

Moi qui pensais qu'il resterait silencieux… avec un soupir je lui répondis du mieux que je pus tout en m'activant sur les dernières petites tâches que je devais –et pouvais dans les circonstances actuelles- faire avant de me coucher.

Maladroitement, cherchant mes mots, j'essayai de lui expliquer que lorsqu'un mort-vivant voyait une proie, il poussait automatiquement des cris. Ceux qu'il avait pu entendre un peu plus tôt. Et que ces cris étaient, pour toutes les goules alentour, le signal qu'il y avait à manger dans le coin. Que nous pouvions être sûrs que dans les jours à venir, plusieurs Marcheurs allaient venir rôder autour du manoir.

Bien sûr, nous étions à l'abri derrières les hauts murs d'enceinte. Les zombis ne pouvaient pas passer par-dessus. Même s'ils s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, aucun ne pourrait grimper sur cette rampe d'accès pour franchir le rempart. Ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour cela et surtout, beaucoup trop maladroits.

Mais il restait toujours le problème du cri. Ce cri qui rendait fou. C'était pourquoi je nous avais tous amenés dans le home-cinéma. La salle était insonorisée, aucun son de l'extérieur ne pourrait nous y atteindre. C'était plus sûr que de simplement garder les boules Quies. Il y avait toujours un risque que l'une tombe pendant le sommeil et ça rendait la communication compliquée –même si ce n'était pas vraiment un gros problème pour moi. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas boucher les oreilles de mes animaux. Eddy aurait pu le tolérer, mais inutile d'y songer pour les autres.

Et quand je voyais l'état de stress dans lequel étaient les poules, les lapins et Marguerite avec juste deux cris, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si toute une armée de morts gémissait jour et nuit autour d'eux. Non, ils étaient bien ici. Même Eddy était anxieux depuis notre échec. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne bougeait pas du lit. Je savais qu'il boudait parce que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'accompagne dehors tant que le siège ne serait pas fini. Mais il y avait aussi une part d'angoisse et de fatigue dans son état.

À son expression, il était clair que Kili se souvenait parfaitement de la peur que ce son faisait naître. J'avais vu sa réaction au cri. Une réaction d'autoprotection. Il avait cherché à se boucher les oreilles et se recroqueviller sur lui-même. J'y étais un peu plus résistante par habitude. Pas immunisée, mais au moins je pouvais l'entendre à petite dose sans paniquer.

Il sembla d'ailleurs comprendre qu'elle avait été son erreur sur le rempart. S'il ne nous avait pas suivis au lieu de rester en bas comme je le lui avais dit, je ne me serais pas levée pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Et le mort ne m'aurait pas vu, n'aurait pas gémit.

Bon, il était vrai que j'avais été idiote de réagir comme ça. J'aurais dû rester cachée. À ce moment-là, lui était hors de vue du zombi.

Il resta un instant silencieux, songeur. Je pensais une fois de plus que la conversation était terminée, mais pas pour lui.

\- _And you, can you read this alphabet ?_

Il désigna le _Guide de survie en territoire zombi_. Je trouvai la question un peu bête et la réponse évidente. Pourtant je répondis avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- _Yes._

\- _Could you… read this book for me ?_

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Il voulait vraiment que je… lui fasse la lecture ?

Il me contemplait avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs déçus d'avance. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était hors de question que je fasse ça. J'avais d'autres choses à faire, plus importantes que ça. Et j'étais fatiguée. Mais… ce regard me donnait la sensation de refuser à un petit garçon de lui lire une histoire avant de dormir.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je songeai à Nathan, le fils de nos anciens voisins. Il n'avait que six ans à l'arrivée des Marcheurs. Et avant cela, ses parents me l'avaient confié plusieurs fois pendant qu'ils faisaient des courses ou autre. Il adorait que je le prenne sur mes genoux et que je lui lise des histoires. Surtout celles avec des dinosaures. Il en était fan et me faisais souvent des dessins de T-Rex, très réussis pour son âge.

Kili avait le même regard que lui les rares fois où j'avais refusé pour une raison ou une autre.

\- _Why ?_ demandai-je d'un ton sec, refusant de céder.

\- _I want to be able to fight those things. To help you and… to survive when I'll leave…_

De nouveau, pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, je me retrouvai totalement ahurie. Quand il partirait ? C'était bien ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il voulait partir… non. À la façon dont il avait prononcé les derniers mots, douloureuse et pleine d'angoisses, il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Il pensait qu'une fois remis, j'allais le chasser.

C'était sûr que c'était la chose la plus sûre et la plus logique à faire pour moi. Plus besoin de me soucier de ce qu'il faisait ou pouvait me faire ; plus besoin d'être perpétuellement sur mes gardes ; plus de bouche inutile à nourrir, et donc de grosses économies de nourriture… La tranquillité d'esprit en somme. Et c'était bien mon intention.

Alors allez savoir pourquoi ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour dire :

\- _You not have to leave…_

À côté de moi, Eddy se réveilla soudain et se redressa. Le sens de mes mots me montant enfin au cerveau, j'inspirai tout de suite pour corriger ça.

Mais mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur Kili. Son visage s'était illuminé. La fatigue et la faiblesse avaient momentanément disparu, remplacé par du soulagement, de l'espoir et ce qui ressemblait à… de la gratitude et de la reconnaissance.

Et comme une idiote, je me retrouvais incapable de me dédire. Parce que ce mélange de sentiments chez lui était violent, sincère. Que c'était la première fois que je le voyais soudain si heureux. Que je voyais du bonheur tout simplement.

Et puis, cet éclat dans son regard, ce grand sourire qui faisait remonter ses pommettes, me confirmèrent qu'il était lui aussi fort jeune malgré ses airs durs et sûrs qu'il se donnait. Aussi, ça pouvait se comprendre qu'il ait voulu paraître fier et fort. Il s'était réveillé attaché au lit.

Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander de partir plus tard… ou le laisser rester. Mais ce ne serait que s'il se montrait vraiment utile ! Je n'accepterais qu'il reste que s'il travaillait dur pour ça et s'il faisait sa part des tâches. Je ne continuerais pas à le nourrir pour rien éternellement… Même s'il disait vouloir aider, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la charge de travail qu'il allait devoir se coltiner pour mériter son lit et ses repas.

Je le vis faire un mouvement pour se lever. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer ou dire quoi que ce soit, genre me remercier ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, je pris le livre qui traînait à terre, approchai une lampe, et commençai lentement et difficilement à lire à haute voix le _Guide de survie en territoire zombi_, version anglaise.

* * *

* Titre anglais du _Guide de survie en territoire zombi_ de Max Brooks.  
Si vous avez un jour l'occasion de le lire, je vous le recommande chaudement ! Ce n'est que fictif mais c'est super intéressant... et un peu angoissant. À ne pas lire avant de dormir XP

* * *

**Vous comprenez pourquoi au prochain chapitre on oublie l'anglais dans les dialogues ? =P**

**Voilà ! Le sang caillé et la cervelle qui gicle ce sera pour le chapitre suivant ! ^^**


	9. How do we cry ?

**Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre d'Hell and Kill, tout beau tout chaud ^^**

**Merci à NVJM, Eclipse1995 et Fabienne.2869 pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction à leurs favoris et leurs alertes =D**

**Pour les coquilles et fautes d'orthographe, je tiens à m'excuser s'il en reste plus que d'habitude.  
Je suis malade depuis plus d'une semaine, ça va durer encore au moins deux de plus, j'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu malgré ma tête comme un panini.  
****Je reprendrais la correction de ce chapitre quand ça ira mieux ;)**

**Désormais, tous les dialogues seront en français ! Maintenant que Hélène lui fait la lecture,  
son niveau va suffisamment progresser pour qu'elle puisse converser avec lui sans souci ;)  
Et ça facilitera sans doute la lecture pour beaucoup ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : How do we cry ?**

**Kill**

Kili se réveilla au son de mouvements, quelque part près de lui. Il était terriblement fatigué et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment malade. Ce n'était pas une infection ou quelque chose de viral. Non. Il n'avait pas envie de vomir et la fièvre était plus effacée que la veille. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal à cause de la position fœtale dans laquelle il était, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça.

Pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas le corps qui le faisait souffrir. Il n'y avait aucun symptôme physique tout simplement. Alors qu'était-ce ? Ce poids qui lui pesait douloureusement sur le cœur, qui l'empêchait de respirer pleinement.

Il avait la sensation de ne pouvoir rien faire. Sa volonté, au lieu de le protéger telle une côte de maille en Mithril, lui pesait sur les épaules et l'immobilisait comme un carcan de plomb. Il ne pouvait plus avancer. Il était bloqué, prisonnier. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Ses membres ne le voulaient pas. Il aurait pu le leur ordonner qu'ils ne l'auraient pas fait.

L'agitation autour de lui se fit plus forte. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il avait entendu l'étrange musique qu'Hélène avait fait jaillir la veille de son étrange petite boîte. C'était elle qui faisait ces bruits. Il aurait dû ouvrir les yeux si elle était levée. Car cela voulait dire qu'elle allait affronter les morts. Il devait voir ça, l'aider si possible. Mais ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes pour les soulever. Il avait la sensation que s'il y arrivait, il allait le regretter, perdre quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde étranger et mort.

Il comprit enfin ce qui le rendait si mal. Le désespoir. Comme il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Plus violent encore qu'à la mort de leur père. Plus lourd que lorsqu'il avait dû rester, impuissant, à regarder sa mère pleurer. Plus poignant que lorsqu'il avait cru perdre son frère après une attaque de Gobelins, lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits. Plus oppressant que lorsqu'il avait vu son oncle sombrer dans la folie et la maladie du dragon, au point de manquer tuer Bilbo.

Pourtant, il était désespéré depuis le premier jour qu'il était ici. Et depuis la veille, ce qu'il aurait dû éprouver, c'était du soulagement, rien d'autre !

Hélène lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à partir. Elle avait accepté qu'il trouve définitivement refuge en ce lieu. Il pouvait rester ici. Il n'avait pas à sortir dans ce monde envahi de morts et y errer dans l'attente que l'un d'eux le tue ou le transforme. Ses chances de survie avaient drastiquement augmenté. Et surtout, il pouvait enfin espérer avoir une amie.

Hélène avait accepté de lui lire le livre. Même si elle avait eu du mal à déchiffrer les mots, même si son accent les avait rendus difficiles à comprendre, même si elle n'avait pas été à l'aise, elle l'avait fait. Et c'était beaucoup pour lui. Il était persuadé que s'il le lui avait demandé avant elle aurait catégoriquement refusé et l'aurait laissé de nouveau seul.

Il ne devait pas désespérer. Il devait rester fort. Il devait rester droit… mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait si faible physiquement, mentalement. Si vulnérable et impuissant.

Si maladivement inquiet. Maintenant qu'il se savait en sécurité, l'angoisse pour sa propre vie avait reflué. Elle avait laissé place à une horreur sans nom à la pensée de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en quittant son monde.

Son frère… Son oncle… Ses amis… Tous…

Un aboiement violent le fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses pensées morbides. Un second éclata, créant l'agitation dans la salle. Les poules caquetèrent, le coq se mit à pousser de petits cris menaçants, la vache meugla.

Alarmé, Kili ouvrit les yeux, l'adrénaline et l'urgence parvenant tant bien que mal à le tirer de l'abattement et des affres du demi-sommeil. Les lueurs froides et bleues baignaient par tâches successives la pièce noire, dans laquelle l'odeur de bêtes et de ferme planait. Eddy était là, debout devant la porte entrouverte. Elle s'ouvrit soudain, déversant une coulée de lumière orangée, aveuglante, qui inonda la salle.

Kili dut se protéger les yeux de son bras, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant du regard la silhouette qui se découpait sur le seuil. Une silhouette noire. Et ce n'était pas qu'un effet du contre-jour. Car lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers le chien, il put voir qu'elle était caparaçonnée d'une obscure armure.

Un souffle froid et glacé lui courut le long de l'échine, se glissa en lui pour lui geler le cœur. Sous l'effroi, il eut un mouvement de recul qui attira l'attention de la chose. La créature se tourna vers lui, le laissant admirer son masque de ténèbres. Les lampes bleutées dessinaient dessus des ombres effrayantes, se reflétaient sur ses yeux aveugles. La lumière semblait aspirée par la surface de ce visage inexpressif. On eut dit un crâne humain que l'on aurait recouvert de mélasse pour en combler les creux, en effacer les aspérités, en lisser les traits.

C'était la silhouette noire ! Celle qu'il avait vue en ouvrant les yeux, celle qui s'était penchée sur lui alors qu'il était mourant ! Par Mahal ! Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ? Comment était-elle entrée ? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

En lieu et place de l'arbalète qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre, se trouvait un instrument de mort tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Un long manche de bois, terminé par un morceau de métal noir. D'un côté, il était plat et tranchant, à la perpendiculaire du manche, semblable à une houe. De l'autre, il se divisait en deux pointes acérées.

Pris de panique, Kili poussa un cri d'horreur en reculant encore, malgré la douleur qui se répandit dans son bras et sa jambe.

La créature eu un mouvement de recul, avant de s'avancer vers lui, se penchant en avant.

\- Non !

\- Kili ?

La voix d'Hélène lui parvint, comme étouffée par une paroi. Il ne put détourner les yeux de la silhouette qui marchait toujours vers lui pour la chercher du regard.

\- Hélène, fuyez ! Sauvez-vous ! hurla-t-il dans un cri désespéré.

La créature s'agenouilla devant lui et leva une main. Sentant sa dernière heure arrivée, il ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. L'idée e mourir l'horrifiait plus encore que sur le champ de bataille. Car il n'était pas sûr que s'il mourrait en ce monde, il serait accueilli dans les cavernes de Mandos. Il ne pourrait y retrouver son frère, son oncle, son père, ses ancêtres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas bien Kili ?

La voix d'Hélène résonna tout près, cette fois-ci claire et distincte. Il rouvrit les yeux, lentement. Devant lui, le visage maigrelet, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux noirs de velours, les cheveux blonds taillés à la diable. Hélène.

Le souffle encore haletant, Kili jeta tout autour d'eux des regards alarmés. Comment… avait-il rêvé ? Non, ça n'avait pas été une illusion, il avait bien vu cette silhouette. Et pourtant, elle n'était nulle part.

Mais lorsque ses yeux revinrent sur elle, un détail le frappa. Elle était vêtue tout de noir dans un ensemble épais et raide. À côté d'elle étaient posés le casque de la créature et son arme. Il la considéra un long moment, hagard.

\- C'était vous… souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'harassement et de soulagement mêlés.

Elle fronça les sourcils, une moue d'incompréhension se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi ?

\- La silhouette noire que j'ai vue… c'était vous dans cette rue, dans cette tenue.

\- Ben oui… déclara-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Et ce l'était. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre ? Depuis le début… il avait entendu Eddy aboyer avant que cette figure menaçante ne se dresse au-dessus de lui. Elle portait la même arbalète qu'Hélène. Et qui d'autre aurait-ce pu être ? Mis à part elle, il n'y avait plus de vivant dans ce monde.

Mais depuis ce jour, cette chose… avait hanté ses nuits en une peur irraisonnée. Sans se l'avouer, il avait craint tout ce temps qu'elle resurgisse près de lui. Qu'elle le retrouve et parvienne à franchir les défenses de cette forteresse. Elle lui avait paru si terrifiante, image vivante des monstres qui devaient venir le chercher s'il n'était pas un enfant sage. Ou de ceux, plus terribles encore, qui existaient sans que l'on sache où ils se cachaient et quand ils surgiraient. Elle avait été l'incarnation des cauchemars de sa prime jeunesse. Ceux contre qui son frère le protégeait…

Vacillant, il se laissa retomber sur sa couche, frémissant comme une feuille. Il aurait dû être rassuré de savoir que ce qu'il avait pris pour une menace était en réalité sa seule alliée. L'adrénaline aurait dû le guérir de son affliction. Mais il se sentait encore plus mal qu'auparavant.

\- Vous ok ? l'interrogea Hélène sans bouger.

Il releva la tête et acquiesça faiblement.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais…

Il eut un petit rire gêné et nerveux.

\- Je vous avais prise pour un monstre… J'ai cru…

\- Un monstre ?

Elle semblait vexée par cette appellation. Eddy, curieux, vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Il le considéra un instant avant de venir s'étendre contre lui. Kili, retrouvant un peu contenance, le caressa distraitement, ne pouvant détourner son esprit de cet accoutrement si effrayant. Il était sobre, tout de noir. Et c'était sans doute cet aspect si lisse et impersonnel qui le rendait menaçant, presque inhumain. Rien à voir avec les hardes des Orques couvertes d'ossements et de peaux en lambeaux, que Kili trouvait presque rassurantes en comparaison.

\- Non pas un monstre... tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Enfin si mais...

Il baissa les yeux, préférant fixer le pelage d'Eddy que d'affronter son regard courroucé. Elle lui faisait vraiment penser à oncl...

Le poids qui lui tirait sur le cœur s'alourdit encore, tirant un peu plus sur ses côtes. Il se sentait à bout de souffle, oppressé.

\- Vous ok ? répéta-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

Il hocha la tête d'un petit mouvement sec, qu'il voulait assuré et franc. Mais son froncement de sourcils ne fit que s'accentuer. D'agacement ? De colère ? Ou d'inquiétude ?

\- Vous cauchemar cette nuit.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il se sentit rougir d'embarras. Il n'en avait pas souvenir. Mais si elle le disait, c'était qu'elle l'avait entendu ou vu bouger dans son sommeil...

\- Qui est Fili et Thorin ?

Il releva vivement la tête vers elle, la gorge nouée, et déglutit tant bien que mal en comprenant qu'il avait dû les appeler dans son sommeil agité.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. Il retenta une nouvelle fois mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un sanglot étranglé. Il le retint tant bien que mal et respira un grand coup. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire, à parler…

Mais elle le fixait avec un tel regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le fixait avec cette intensité, comme si elle cherchait des réponses, comme si elle cherchait à savoir. À le connaître. Et il lui semblait voir, bien cachées dans la prunelle de ses yeux, de l'empathie, de la compréhension. Il n'était pas sûr. Quoiqu'il en fût, quoiqu'elle ait pu éprouver réellement en cet instant, ce fut cette étincelle infime qui l'encouragea à parler.

\- Tho… Thorin est mon oncle. Fili… Fili est… mon frère, parvint-il à marmonner.

Il avait désormais les yeux brûlants, les épaules parcourues de soubresauts nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il les noua l'une à l'autre pour les retenir. Respirer. Respirer. Il ne devait pas céder à l'angoisse et au désespoir qui le prenaient.

\- Où ils sont ?

\- Ils sont… Ils sont…

Des hoquets douloureux le secouaient. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler. Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne devait pas le dire. Ce serait avouer qu'il savait, ce serait accepter. Il en était hors de question.

Une main hésitante et craintive vint se poser sur son épaule. Il craqua. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues, le barrage de ses paupières ayant cédé sous la pression. Il pleura comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis des années. Comme un enfant comprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ceux qu'il aimait. Comme un enfant perdu et déboussolé.

La main monta jusqu'à sa tête, passa dans ses cheveux et l'attira contre un corps maigre et chétif. Elle déposa sa tête au creux d'une épaule osseuse, un autre bras vint l'enserrer. Il n'en put plus. Avec le désespoir d'un noyé, il se raccrocha à ce corps maigre et chétif, mais chaud et rassurant.

\- Ils sont morts !

* * *

**Hell**

\- Ils sont morts ! répéta-t-il dans un sanglot déchirant.

Je resserrai un peu plus ma prise sur lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'étais raide et tendue. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un euphémisme.

Il s'accrochait à ma tenue de paint-ball avec plus de force encore qu'un zombi affamé. Les sursauts qui lui agitaient les épaules se répercutaient dans tout mon corps en vagues successives, me secouant à mon tour. Je pouvais sentir son visage se presser au creux de mon épaule pour se cacher, comme un animal apeuré qui cherche à se creuser un refuge. Ses larmes commençaient à tremper le col de ma cagoule, se glissant dans mon cou.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas te laisser attendrir ? Te laisser berner ? Ce ne sont que des larmes de crocodile, un mensonge, susurra doucement la petite voix. Regarde-le, il cache son visage pour que tu ne vois pas son sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'eus besoin de rien pour la renvoyer au loin, la faisant taire avec violence. Personne ne pouvait prétendre jouer la comédie et pleurer avec une telle détresse. Et surtout pas un homme… Avec cette culture du « soit un homme », les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Ça ne se faisait pas. Ce n'était pas viril. C'était se montrer faible. Ce qu'un homme ne pouvait être.

Je n'avais vu mon père pleurer que deux fois dans ma vie. J'en avais été choquée. La statue de marbre que j'avais érigée en son honneur s'était fendillée et avait dangereusement vacillé. Cela m'avait fait reconsidérer l'image immuable, invincible que j'avais de lui. M'avait fait comprendre qu'être un homme, ce n'était pas être un mâle, mais être un humain avant tout. Avec ses forces, et ses faiblesses.

La première fois, c'était lorsque ma tante, sa petite sœur, était décédée dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois. Il avait caché ses larmes et son chagrin devant moi, mais je l'avais surpris à pleurer dans les bras de ma mère.

Maman... elle était à l'hôpital lorsque la vague d'épidémie avait frappé la région. Elle avait appelé papa... pour lui dire qu'elle avait été mordue. Les autorités faisaient alors tout pour endiguer l'épidémie qui se répandait dans l'hôpital et surtout pour empêcher la nouvelle de sortir.

Elle lui avait demandé de partir, de m'emmener au loin, de me mettre à l'abri.

J'étais au lycée à ce moment-là. Malgré la rumeur grandissante de l'épidémie, nous nous acharnions à continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'était. L'inquiétude était là, mais nous faisions comme si tout allait bien. Et puis, jamais nous n'aurions pu prévoir que la maladie se répandrait aussi vite et nous atteindrait de plein fouet.

Papa avait débarqué dans la classe comme un fou. Il avait carrément assommé d'un coup de poing le vigile pour passer. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça de ma vie. Il avait eu l'air d'une bête enragée prête à dépecer quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin. Il m'avait saisie par le poignet, tirée de mon siège et entraînée dans le couloir sans répondre à mes questions.

Même une fois dans la voiture je n'avais eu le droit à aucune explication. Mais j'avais compris. Nous étions passés en coup de vent à la maison pour récupérer Eddy et un maximum d'affaires que nous avions entassées dans la camionnette de papa. Il avait ramassé tout l'argent qu'il avait pu puis nous étions allés faire des courses. Et quelles courses ! Nous avions dû faire plusieurs allers-retours entre la supérette et le van. Que des conserves, des denrées non-périssables, des croquettes pour Eddy, des produits de première nécessité…

Puis il avait conduit jusqu'au manoir où il était homme à tout faire. Les propriétaires étaient partis en vacances. Nous avions tout déchargé, et nous avions recommencé encore plusieurs fois ce manège d'allers-retours entre la supérette, la camionnette et le manoir. Puis nous avions fait de même avec une armurerie, une pharmacie, une quincaillerie et d'autres boutiques encore.

C'avait été simple. Pas comme dans les films apocalyptiques où les magasins étaient envahis par une foule affolée et hystérique, les rayonnages déjà dévalisés. Parce que nous savions et eux non. Même si certains s'étaient mis à nous imiter, la plupart nous avaient juste considérés comme des paranoïaques. Aucun cas n'avait été officiellement déclaré en France. Pas de raison de paniquer.

Maman nous avait sauvé la vie et nous avait permis de nous préparer. Nous avions gagné trois jours grâce à elle ; trois jours avant que l'épidémie ne sorte définitivement dans les rues et que les zombies pullulent.

Durant ces trois jours, et ceux qui suivirent, papa avait été une machine : calculateur, inépuisable, efficace, implacable, et surtout sans scrupule ni remord. Il avait tenté de me cacher la majorité des choses qu'il avait pu faire durant ces trois jours et plus, me gardant en sécurité dans le manoir avec Eddy pour seul gardien. Il voulait me préserver encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Mais je l'avais bien vu revenir maintes fois, les poings couverts de sang, l'œil au beurre noir, le parechoc de la camionnette défoncé…

Il avait rassemblé toutes les armes –contendantes ou à distance –toutes les munitions qu'il avait pu trouver. Ses patrons étaient passionnés de chasse et d'armes de collection. Le reste, il était allé le chercher en armurerie.

Il était allé acheter les poules, les lapins, Marguerite. Il avait stocké des sacs et des sacs de grains, des réserves de semences, des bottes et des round-baller de foin. Il avait préparé tout un kit de pièces de rechange pour les voitures et l'éolienne. Il s'était assuré que toutes les réserves d'essence –réservoirs, bidons, jerricanes –étaient pleines. Il avait tout préparé, tout planifié en ces quelques jours.

Il avait contacté les membres de notre famille pour les prévenir, leur demander de nous rejoindre et de se mettre à l'abri. Mais ils habitaient à l'autre bout du pays. Ils n'avaient pas pris la menace au sérieux, et quand ils s'étaient mis en route, il était trop tard. Les dernières nouvelles que nous avions eu d'eux, c'était pour nous annoncer qu'ils devraient faire un détour, que l'armée avait bloqué la route. Après cela, nous étions irrémédiablement tombés sur leur messagerie chaque fois que nous avions essayé de les joindre.

Puis, quand il n'y avait eu plus rien à faire, qu'il était devenu inenvisageable de sortir, il s'était effondré. J'avais moi-même retenu mes larmes jusque-là, me refusant à pleurer devant lui alors qu'il avait besoin que je sois forte.

Nous avions pleuré de longues heures, inconsolables. Papa m'avait agrippée comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage, la dernière chose qui lui permettait de vivre. Sans doute, vu l'amour qu'il portait pour maman. Il était dévasté, anéanti.

En cet instant, je revivais la même scène, Kili s'accrochant désespérément à moi. Les seules différences étaient que je ne représentais pas tant pour lui et que je ne pleurais pas. Et pourtant…

Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, mon estomac se contracter. Mon souffle se faire haletant. La migraine s'installer derrière mes yeux. Comme si j'allais à mon tour me mettre à sangloter, à déverser toute ma peine et mon chagrin. J'en avais envie. Depuis des mois. Sentir ce corps chaud et tremblant contre moi, ces mains qui m'agrippaient désespérément, ce visage qui se pressait dans mon cou, c'était la seule chose qu'il me manquait vraiment pour ça.

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Parce que j'avais envie de pleurer moi aussi. De verser des larmes sur le bonheur simple de sentir quelqu'un m'enserrer dans ses bras. Sur la mort de mon père et de ma mère, sur leurs souvenirs qui s'effaçaient inéluctablement de ma mémoire, sur ma solitude et l'inanité de ma vie. Sur ma faiblesse, qui me poussait peu à peu à abandonner toute prudence envers Kili.

Mais je retins tout cela. Je repoussai tout cela au creux de mon ventre, dans cet espace confiné où j'enfermai les peines qui manquaient me rendre folle, et les verrouillai à double-tour, quitte à me rendre malade plus tard.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu ne dois surtout pas te montrer faible, décréta la petite voix en revenant à la charge. Profites que lui cède, qu'il soit brisé. Montre-lui qui est le chef ici et que tu peux l'écraser quand tu le veux, que toi tu es forte…

Non. Eddy me regardait, me fixait de son regard noisette. Lui savait pourquoi je ne pleurais pas. Ce en quoi je voulais croire.

En demandant à Kili qui était ces deux personnes qu'il avait appelées dans ses cauchemars, je savais à quoi je touchais. Je savais que j'allais agiter, retourner le couteau dans la plaie sans aucune délicatesse. Mais je devais savoir. Parce que c'était une nécessité pour moi de le connaître, lui faire confiance, parce que je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Parce que tu as ce désir malsain de savoir que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir. Parce que ça fait du bien de voir l'autre avoir mal.

Non ! Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas crier dans son sommeil avec autant de désespoir et d'angoisse sans aucune bonne raison, sans une vraie douleur.

Parce qu'il t'a réveillée en sursaut à cause de ses cris. Tu veux le lui faire payer. Il t'a déjà empêchée de te coucher tôt avec ces conneries de lecture, et voilà qu'il t'arrache au sommeil en gémissant comme un bébé. Venge-toi en lui renvoyant ses pleurs à la face.

Ta gueule !

Kili pleurant toujours contre moi, je tentai de décrisper mes muscles. Regard fixé sur une des lampes solaires sans même la voir, je tâchai de détendre les mâchoires. Cette petite voix commençait à me taper sur le système. J'avais déjà assez de mal à gérer la situation avec cet homme de chair et de sang bien vivant, qui parlait et marchait à tout va, pour qu'elle ne vienne pas tout compliquer !

Je n'arrivais même pas à maîtriser la base des relations humaines qu'était la conversation, et me voilà à sauter les étapes et à me retrouver à le consoler. Le consoler ! Comment on faisait déjà ? La seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'était qu'il fallait parfois laisser couler les larmes, ne pas arrêter les pleurs. Voilà pourquoi je ne pleurais pas moi-même. Oui, voilà pourquoi. Pour que lui puisse pleurer tout son saoul. Plus il pourrait pleurer librement, là tout de suite, plus vite il aurait fini. Et plus vite je pourrais aller m'occuper de choses plus urgentes et importantes.

Contente d'avoir récupéré le fil de ma pensée et d'avoir réussi à retrouver pourquoi je faisais ça, je parvins à me détendre malgré le malaise dans lequel me mettait notre position…

Pourtant, Eddy me fit comprendre du regard qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Je fronçai les sourcils pour lui dire de ne pas remettre en doute mes convictions. Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire pour passer à la suite…

\- Fili… gémit Kili contre moi. Oncle Thorin…

Non… Non… Non… et crotte. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas cet homme. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, mais il arrivait à briser toutes mes certitudes et à me faire revenir sur mes décisions. Les plus fragiles comme les plus ancrées.

J'étais contente qu'il soit là. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir trouvé. J'étais soulagée de le voir se remettre peu à peu. Je n'étais pas en colère qu'il m'ait suivie sur les remparts. Je ne voulais plus lui dire de partir. Je ne voulais plus être seule. Je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir demandé de lui faire la lecture. Je n'arrivais pas à lui reprocher d'avoir hurlé dans son sommeil en me faisant sursauter comme une folle. Je ne lui avais pas demandé le nom de ce Kili et de ce Thorin juste par curiosité, parce que j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. Je ne luis avais pas demandé où ils étaient juste par méchanceté ou cruauté. Je ne lui avais pas posé maladroitement la main sur l'épaule juste pour accélérer les choses.

Je lui avais posé la question parce que dans ces appels, j'avais retrouvé l'écho de mes propres cris, lorsqu'en sortant d'un cauchemar j'avais appelé désespérément mes parents. Parce que dans ces moments où l'horreur me saisissait à la gorge, j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Parce que je connaissais trop bien ces terreurs nocturnes et surtout, l'espoir fou que l'on avait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'en allant dans la chambre d'à côté, on trouverait ceux qu'on aimait profondément endormis et en sécurité sous la couette. Le genre d'espoir qui rendait fou et menait à notre perte si on choisissait de croire en cette douce illusion plutôt que d'affronter la réalité.

Je lui avais posé la main sur l'épaule parce que lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « oncle », il avait résonné à mes oreilles comme le mot « père ». Que dans le mot « frère », j'avais perçu un amour fraternel fort, une violente dépendance. Parce que je savais qu'un autre mot devait y être accolé. Le mot qui rendait malade quand on le gardait trop longtemps en bouche. Celui qui suintait un pus épais et visqueux qui nous coulait dans la gorge si on ne le vomissait pas assez vite. Je le savais bien.

Je le savais bien tout ça. C'était pour ça que la petite voix pouvait me parler aussi clairement aujourd'hui. Et il ne fallait pas que lui aussi soit embêté par une petite voix pernicieuse. Sans compter que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui murmurer. Et si les deux petites voix se mettaient en tête de se faire la guerre ? Non, je devais tout faire pour qu'il n'ait pas cette petite voix.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je laissai tomber. J'abandonnai. J'avais beau me retourner les méninges pour trouver quoi faire, je n'y arrivais pas. Ça me faisait mal à a tête et ça ne facilitait pas les choses. Aussitôt, ma tête se déconnecta.

Mon corps pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul pour ça. Il savait même sans doute mieux faire que ma tête. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Ma main alla lui caresser les cheveux, mon autre main alla lui caresser le dos. Mon buste se mit à se balancer en avant, en arrière, en avant, en arrière, pour le bercer tout doucement.

Oui, mon corps se souvenait comment on faisait. Comment je faisais pour mon petit voisin, comment j'avais fait pour papa. Et je le laissai faire sans plus penser au travail qui m'attendait dehors.

* * *

**Oui, toujours pas de massacre de zombis à la pelle, à la fourche ou à la houe.**

**J'avais promis que ce serait pour ce chapitre, mais je me suis finalement dit que c'était le bon moment pour Kili de craquer ^.^**

**Et je voulais vraiment axer ce chapitre sur le mal être des deux personnages et entamer ce qui pour moi est le plus important de cette fanfiction :  
le _hurt-comfort_.**

**Promis, le prochain c'est le bon ! Vous allez voir comment Hélène brise des crânes depuis sa muraille ! =P**


	10. How to kill the deads

**Hello les gens !**

**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié (et même que je ne me suis pas connectée à ) du coup je tiens à m'excuser de ce long silence. Période assez difficile pour moi les mois derniers, mais me revoilà ! :D**

**La dernière fois je vous ai laissé sur le craquage nerveux de Kili en plein siège zombi. Voyons voir comment ça a évolué tout ça XP**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews/pm et à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs alerts ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : How to kill the deads**

**Kill**

Un léger sursaut, un frisson, un souffle puant sur son visage, voilà ce qui réveilla Kili. Un grondement sourd résonna à ses oreilles. Tout proche. À quelques centimètres à peine.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il resta étendu, subissant l'haleine fétide qui lui était soufflée au visage.

\- Eddy... bougonna-t-il.

De sa main valide, il repoussa enfin la tête poilue posée juste à côté de la sienne. Mais Ed ne fit rien pour lui faciliter la tâche, se contentant de lui filer un coup de queue mécontent.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un Warg me souffle au visage. Et arrête de me fouetter avec ta queue, moi aussi je suis bloqué ici.

Il savait que le chien ne le comprenait pas. Mais tous les jours c'était la même rengaine et tous les jours il répétait la même chose. Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre...

Tous les jours, la même histoire... Il somnolait toute la journée, Eddy allongé à ses côtés. Et il arrivait toujours un moment où il s'agitait, soupirait, frustré de ne pouvoir sortir.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Kili et lui étaient enfermés là avec les bêtes. Quatre jours qu'ils dormaient côte à côte, se chamaillaient de temps en temps, attendant tous les deux que vienne le soir et qu'Hélène rentre se reposer. Elle passait bien au midi les voir, mais c'était en coup de vent, le temps de leur préparer une petite salade, manger rapidement et s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'eau. Le reste de la journée, elle était dehors à travailler la terre et faire ce qui devait être fait.

Même une fois les travaux faits, elle n'avait pas pour autant fini sa journée. Elle revenait, une pelle à la main, pour ramasser les déjections des animaux et vider le seau dont se servait Kili. L'odeur de la salle n'en était pas moins puante et empirait de jours en jours. Rester enfermé ici devenait de plus en plus dur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les morts rôdaient encore autour de leur refuge.

Ensuite elle s'occupait des bêtes : elle leur remettait à manger, de l'eau, du foin pour le couchage ou pour manger, elle récupérait les œufs, trayait la vache, s'assurait qu'aucun n'était malade ou blessé.

Et tous les soirs, la dernière chose qu'Hélène faisait avant d'enfin se poser, c'était enfiler sa tenue noire et ressortir aussitôt avec son étrange arme et son arbalète, son masque sur le visage. C'était toujours une vision inquiétante. Toutefois, savoir que cette tenue la protégeait lorsqu'elle affrontait les morts rendait cet accoutrement plus sympathique aux yeux de Kili.

Après que ses larmes se furent taries et qu'il se fut calmé, qu'elle l'eu lâché et s'était écartée, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser sortir pour aller se battre. Tant bien que mal, elle avait réussi à lui expliquer qu'elle restait perchée sur la muraille, hors d'atteinte. La protection de ses habits n'était qu'une précaution si, dans le pire des cas, elle venait à chuter dans leurs bras en décomposition.

Il soupira à cette pensée. Il attendait qu'elle rentre tous les soirs, inquiet qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Pas parce qu'il dépendait d'elle, non. Il allait mieux et sentait ses forces revenir, malgré le régime strict qu'il devait suivre. Pas parce qu'elle lui lisait le livre sur les morts tous les soirs. Mais simplement parce qu'il s'était attaché à elle.

Ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié. Plus une considération aimable. Mais il sentait que leur relation se détendait et que les choses allaient en s'améliorant entre eux. Étrangement, sa crise de larmes et de désespoir avait participé à ce renouveau. Elle l'avait consolé. Rien que cela lui avait paru incroyable sur l'instant. Et depuis, elle ne le craignait plus. Elle n'avait plus cet air de souris apeurée devant lui. Elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup plus pour autant, étant visiblement de nature très timide.

Kili eu un petit sourire en coin. Il préférait largement ça. Sa timidité et le malaise qu'elle générait étaient largement plus supportables et compréhensibles. Surtout que sa solitude forcée n'avait pas dû arranger ses difficultés à sociabiliser. Et puis, elle était beaucoup plus attachante comme ça.

Oui, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Il serait bientôt guéri de ses blessures. Il était à l'abri. Son désespoir s'était allégé depuis qu'il avait lâché prise, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas trop penser à chez lui, à sa famille.

Même cette petite routine qui s'était installée entre Hélène, Eddy et lui avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Bien qu'il avait hâte de sortir d'ici.

Eddy grogna de nouveau à côté de lui. Sentant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, Kili se redressa sur son séant, assez satisfait de lui-même. Il n'avait plus de vertige en se levant et avait de moins en moins besoin de dormir. Bientôt il serait sur pied.

Ed se remit sur ses pattes et, extrêmement agité, commença à piétiner sur place en le regardant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il aboya une fois, s'avançant et se reculant, trépignant.

\- Tu penses que je vais sortir ? J'aimerais bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais bloqué comme toi.

Ed aboya de nouveau. Sous le regard à la fois amusé et curieux du Nain, il fit un tour sur lui-même et couru jusqu'à la couche d'Hélène. Alors qu'il farfouillait dans les couvertures du bout de la truffe, un couinement assez incongru s'en éleva. Aussitôt après, il revint vers Kili, une boule verte dans la gueule. Tout tremblant d'excitation, il la fit couiner de nouveau et la lâcha sur les couettes, le regard plein d'espoirs.

\- Tu veux jouer c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en comprenant enfin ce qui lui prenait.

Malgré la barrière de la langue le chien jappa joyeusement. Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage de Kili. Un sourire enfantin et espiègle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une boule comme celle-là, mais entre ça et un bâton, le jeu restait le même. Il prit un instant pour examiner l'objet. La surface était lisse sous ses doigts, un peu baveuse. Le plus surprenant restait la facilité avec laquelle Kili la pressa d'une main et le bruit qui en résultat. La matière dont elle était faite était incroyablement souple et reprit sa forme originale lorsqu'il la relâcha. Il en resta pantois. Même un objet en apparence aussi simple qu'une boule devenait très complexe et nouveau dans ce monde...

Un jappement impatient le tira de sa contemplation. Le sourire de retour sur son visage, Kili se tourna vers Eddy, avant de la lancer de son bras valide.

Aussitôt, Ed partit comme une flèche... mais rata complètement l'objectif, partant trop loin et dérapant en voyant la boule atterrir derrière lui. Il fit un bond pour essayer de l'attraper au rebond mais sauta trop haut, ses mâchoires se refermant sur le vide.

Toujours assis sur sa couche, Kili éclata de rire en le voyant avoir autant de mal pour simplement attraper la boule. Il se demanda si le chien n'avait pas un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer ou s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Réussissant enfin à l'attraper alors qu'elle roulait paresseusement sur le sol, Eddy revient tout fier et relâcha de nouveau la boule devant lui, impatient. Sans se faire prier, Kili rentra aussitôt dans son jeu.

Pas qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'Hélène fut aussi drôle qu'une poignée de porte mais, par Mahal, si ! Il avait besoin de s'amuser un peu, de recommencer à bouger, de se changer les idées ! Simplement jouer à "va chercher", c'était déjà beaucoup après tout ce temps !

Dans ce lieu clos et sans lumière naturelle, il était impossible de voir le temps passer et savoir quelle heure il était. Kili aurait bien était incapable de dire combien de temps dura leur jeu, combien de fois il avait lancé la boule. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que son bras droit commence à fatiguer. Après un instant d'hésitation et alors qu'Eddy lui ramenait une énième fois la boule et trépignait devant lui, il la ramassa de sa main gauche. Il sentit l'extension de son bras tirer sur les muscles et la peau autour de la blessure. La suture qui avait sauté quelques jours avant était le seul endroit pas encore cicatrisé de la plaie. Mais dans l'ensemble son bras ne le faisait plus trop souffrir, alors autant essayer...

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait levé la main pour jeter la boule. Aussitôt, il profita du bref instant dont avait besoin Hélène pour s'habituer à la pénombre et la fit passer dans sa main droite. La porte se referma et la silhouette squelettique et familière entra dans la lumière bleue.

Eddy et Kili s'étaient arrêtés de jouer et la contemplaient, tous les deux assis. Elle les considéra avec un sourcil levé avant d'aviser la boule verte entre ses doigts et le souffle haletant de son chien. Un sourire timide et fatigué fleurit sur son visage trop maigre.

\- Vous jouez à balle ? Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement forte avant de retirer les drôles de bouchons qu'elle se mettait dans les oreilles.

Il jeta un petit regard à l'objet qu'il tenait, avant de relever les yeux vers elle, son sourire enfantin et amusé toujours sur les lèvres. Elle parut de nouveau mal à l'aise, voire gênée, et se détourna pour ramasser une serviette et essuyer la sueur qui coulait le long de ses os apparents. Kili ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa timidité la rendait presque mignonne malgré son allure horrifiante.

\- Il est venu me le demander, je ne pouvais pas refuser, répondit-il espiègle.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui pour le regarder, continuant à s'activer comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, alors qu'elle prenait la pelle pour s'occuper de nettoyer la salle, elle lui envoya tout de même un regard en coin.

\- Merci. Il... a besoin sport. J'ai trop fatigué pour.

C'était un euphémisme. Les cernes qui lui creusaient le dessous des yeux étaient-elles que même cent ans de sommeil ininterrompu ne pourraient les effacer. Elle ne semblait pas fatiguée mais tout bonnement exténuée !

\- Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, dit-il en tendant la main vers la béquille juste à portée de main.

\- Non. Vous avez à reposer, dit-elle tout en creusant la litière et en remplissant le seau de bouse de vache.

\- Mais je veux vous aider...

Elle secoua la tête sans même le regarder.

\- Vous reposez. Après vous travaillez quand vous êtes mieux.

\- Je peux au moins venir voir comment... vous faites avec les morts ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus penaude.

Elle s'arrêta de retourner le fumier, toujours dos à lui.

\- S'il vous plaît...

Aulë ! Voilà qu'il prenait sa voix de gamin triste qu'il utilisait pour avoir tout ce qu'il voulait des autres Nains. Avec Thorin, Fili, voire même Bilbo... mais pas avec elle enfin ! À quoi allait-elle penser en l'entendant bouder et implorer comme ça ? Il devait être fort et prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Pas agir comme un enfant gâté, surtout pas après avoir craqué dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin et lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. Il se sentait un peu mieux depuis... mais il ne devait pas lui montrer de nouvelles faiblesses. Après tout, il était un jeune Nain fort et fier ! Un descendant de Durin, héritier du grand Thorin Oakenshield ! Et elle, une pauvre jeune fille seule et épuisée. Fragile. Il était de son devoir d'homme et de prince de la soutenir et de la protéger !

Lentement, elle fit volte-face. Et voilà, elle devait le prendre pour un bébé et ne voudrait pas qu'elle l'accompagne...

Pourtant, quand il put voir son visage, il put y lire de l'embarras.

\- Mais... pas de tenue pour vous protéger... répliqua-t-elle, semblant désolée et indécise.

\- Je ne tomberai pas ! Répondit-il de nouveau fier et légèrement vexé.

Elle porta son regard sur la béquille qu'il avait toujours à la main puis sur sa jambe. L'essai qu'il avait fait la veille pour marcher dessus n'avait pas été très convaincant malgré ses efforts.

\- Non, conclut-elle, plus sûre.

Par le marteau et l'enclume ! Il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu la convaincre ! Déçu et vexé, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Il voulait sortir. Et surtout, il voulait voir les morts. Grâce aux lectures qu'Hélène lui faisait le soir, il connaissait un peu plus son ennemi. Mais il avait encore besoin de le voir de plus près et d'apprendre comment s'en débarrasser !

Hélène sortit pour vider le seau et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle travailla en silence pendant que Kili caressait distraitement la tête d'Eddy. Lorsqu'elle repassa à leur niveau, elle s'arrêta un bref moment. D'un air las et désillusionné, elle souffla :

\- Dans une semaine, il y a des morts encore. Reposez.

* * *

**Hell**

J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à ce silence étouffé. En plus des boules Quies, j'enfilais toujours un casque anti-son pour m'isoler un peu plus des hurlements et des lamentations des zombies. Même si ce silence finirait à la longue par me rendre folle, ce ne serait jamais aussi rapide que ce chant aliénant.

Ce mutisme forcé du monde qui m'entourait était aberrant au point que mon cerveau cherchait à remplir mes oreilles d'un vacarme inexistant. J'en venais même à apprécier les bavardages de Kili et les moments où je pouvais entendre ma propre voix quand je répondais à ses questions ou quand je lui faisais la lecture.

D'ailleurs, il ne me restait plus que deux choses à faire avant de rentrer définitivement me poser. Malgré les jours qui commençaient à raccourcir, j'avais réussi à faire tout ce qui devait être fait avant que la nuit ne tombe. Avec ce siège de morts-vivants, j'avais dû totalement changer mon emploi du temps et mon organisation. Tout caser avant le crépuscule avait demandé un bon coup de booste. Mais ça me laissait du temps pour bien tout préparer.

Je me dépêchai de retourner au home-cinéma, retirant déjà le casque et le laissant prendre à mon cou. Je ne retirai les boules Quies qu'une fois les portes insonorisées fermées derrière moi. Dès lors que l'éblouissement de l'extérieur fut passé, je découvris Eddy et Kili en train de se chamailler et de se battre pour la balle, complètement empêtrés dans les couvertures.

Je restai un moment silencieuse à les regarder. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir cette scène. Lors du dernier siège, Eddy était resté trois semaines enfermé à s'ennuyer et dépérir. Le seul jeu qu'il avait, c'était rassembler et surveiller les poules. Là, chaque jour, je le retrouvais tout foufou après avoir passé l'après-midi à jouer. Quant à Kili, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grimacer en le voyant s'agiter et tirer sur ses blessures, j'étais contente de voir qu'il arrivait à bouger de mieux en mieux. Même s'il devait encore s'aider de sa béquille, il marchait plus facilement. Ses mouvements ne le faisaient plus souffrir comme avant.

Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'était que je n'en avais plus peur. Attention, je n'avais pas pour autant confiance en lui ! Mais... comment dire... il n'était au final pas aussi menaçant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le plus dangereux chez lui, c'était sa bouille d'enfant et ses yeux de chien battu. S'il n'avait pas cette arme si terrible, sans doute n'aurais-je pas cédé aussi vite.

\- Hélène ! Appela Kili en m'apercevant.

Je lui répondis brièvement avant de me détourner pour prendre de quoi ramasser les excréments.

\- Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui non ? L'après-midi m'a paru moins long.

J'eu envie de lui répondre que le fait qu'ils jouaient ensemble Eddy et lui faisait passer le temps plus vite. Mais je m'en abstins et descendis dans la fosse. Je caressai tendrement Marguerite lorsqu'elle tendit son gros museau doux et chaud vers moi. Elle n'aimait pas être là, mais elle était déjà plus détendue. L'effet du cri du zombi s'était dissipé. En revanche, lorsque je me penchais pour voir ses pis, je les découvris anormalement plats. À cette heure, ils auraient dû être gonflés de lait !

\- Je l'ai traite tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air gêné, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le faire rapidement.

Dubitative, je me tournai vers Kili, qui affichait un petit sourire mi contrit mi espiègle, ne sachant trop s'il avait bien fait ou non.

\- Vous... savez faire ?

\- Oui, j'ai appris étant petit. Je préférai les animaux à la forge, du coup je passai beaucoup de temps avec les éleveurs. On boit plus du lait de chèvre que de vache, mais ça reste la même technique pour traire.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Je ne l'aurais pas cru l'esprit fermier. Enfin... je pouvais difficilement me fier à ce que je pensais comprendre et savoir de lui. Nous n'avions pas vraiment fait la discussion hormis sur les morts. Et c'était même la première fois qu'il me parlait de sa vie en dehors de son oncle et de son frère.

D'un côté, et ironiquement parlant, ça faisait presque sens. Je l'avais découvert habillé comme un guerrier sorti d'un film médiéval, il ne semblait absolument pas connaître les objets du quotidien les plus simples et m'avait même posé des questions sur comment les lampes fonctionnaient sans faire de flamme. Qu'il connaissait un truc de paysan moyenâgeux était normal si on partait de l'idée qu'il sortait de son château. Ou de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains avec son idée fixe qu'il aurait dû être plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Un nain. Pourquoi pas un Elfe de World of Warcraft pendant qu'on y était ? Il n'avait même pas de barbe en plus, hormis un tapis de trois jours.

Tiens, bizarre ça d'ailleurs… je ne lui avais rien donné pour se raser. Comment il faisait pour garder sa barbe de trois jours dans le même état alors qu'il était là depuis presque trois semaines ?

\- Je... n'aurais pas dû ? Demanda la voix penaude de Kili.

Je le regardai et me retrouvai de nouveau désarmée par sa bouille de bambin croyant avoir fait une bêtise. Nom de Dieu, cet homme avait quel âge pour réussir à avoir l'air d'un gamin malgré sa légère pilosité faciale ?

\- Heu si... merci, dis-je bêtement avant de me remettre au travail.

Comme d'ordinaire, je nettoyai les clapiers et le poulailler improvisé, ramassai le fumier, la paille souillée, vidai le pot de chambre qui empestait. Je fis plusieurs allers-retours sous les yeux d'Eddy et Kili. L'un voulait m'accompagner dehors... l'autre aussi. Mais tous les deux pour des raisons différentes. Je tâchai de les ignorer et continuai.

Mais lorsque j'eu fini mon dernier aller à l'extérieur pour tout vider sur le tas de compost, je ne les rejoignis pas pour me changer. Non, je rentrai dans l'aile ouest et montai au premier étage. Là, j'hésitai entre la porte du dressing et celle de la chambre-armurerie. J'avais un doute. Avais-je gardé ce que je cherchais ou m'en étais-je débarrassée à la mort de papa ? Non peu probable. Même si sur le moment tout garder avait été douloureux et même si alors je ne pensais jamais m'en servir, j'avais dû le garder. Dans le simple doute, parce que j'aurais toujours pu en avoir besoin. La preuve, je voulais remettre la main dessus aujourd'hui. Mais où l'avais-je rangé ? Ma propre combinaison étant dans le dressing, je choisis cette option.

Il me fallut un instant de réflexion avant que je ne fouille les cartons laissés dans un coin. Mais finalement, j'eu raison, car je trouvai dans deux d'entre eux des pantalons et des vestes de paint-ball de différentes tailles. En me basant sur ce que portait autrefois mon père, j'en pris un de chaque, une taille en dessous. J'attrapai en plus un masque intégral, une cagoule, des gants, une écharpe et pris deux paires de Rangers de différentes pointures. Et bien sûr des boules Quies en rab.

Je revins au home-cinéma les bras chargés. Lorsque je déposai tout à terre, Eddy bondit sur ses pattes et vint me sauter dessus.

\- _Eddy, non, couché ! _Dis-je en français, sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire.

Finalement, je me mis à genou et le laissai me lécher le cou et les mains.

\- _Oui mon tout beau, t'as bien compris. C'est bon t'es content ?_ Ris-je en le caressant énergiquement.

Il aboya joyeusement avant d'aller tourner frénétiquement autour de Kili. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait pas compris et nous regardait d'un air incertain. Il se mit lentement debout, prenant appui sur sa béquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il, plein de curiosité et d'un espoir hésitant.

\- Vous sortez pas sans protection.

Tout en disant cela j'étalai devant moi le pantalon, la veste et tout le reste. Il les observa un moment, avant que son regard ne file aussitôt sur ma propre tenue. Timidement, j'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien ce qu'il croyait.

\- Vous me laissez venir voir comment tuer les morts-vivants ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout pour avoir confirmation.

Il devait avoir peur de s'être fait de faux espoirs et d'être déçu si ce n'était pas ça. Aussi acquiesçai-je de nouveau en silence.

En une seconde son visage s'éclaira comme si un rayon de soleil s'y était posé.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant hâtivement.

Je l'arrêtai tout de suite dans son élan en levant une main et en essayant d'adopter une mine grave.

\- Attendez avant de dire merci. Vous savez pas encore ce que c'est.

Je ne sais si ce fut mon ton ou mon regard, aussitôt il se calma. Et je vis passer sur son visage quelque chose que je n'y avais encore jamais vu. J'avais déjà aperçu la tristesse et le désespoir, la peur, l'inquiétude, la méfiance, la joie et le soulagement, mais jamais ce masque dur et d'une ironie douloureuse. Même ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Je ressenti un élan de peur devant ce visage nouveau.

Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il était dangereux, persifla la petite voix, sautant tout de suite sur l'aubaine. Regarde bien cette face de lui qu'il ne t'a encore jamais montrée. C'est celle d'un soldat, d'un tueur. À ton avis, pourquoi était-il armé et blessé ? Pourquoi portait-il une armure ? Ce n'est pas une tenue pour échapper à la poigne des zombies. Pas plus que son épée n'est faite pour leur perforer le crâne. Non, son équipement est fait pour se battre contre des êtres vivants. Des humains.

Pour une fois, depuis presque une semaine, j'avais envie de l'écouter. Ses mots résonnèrent en moi comme un glas alarmant. Je le savais pourtant. Je m'étais déjà faite cette réflexion plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était là. Mais... Là...

Son visage s'adoucit soudain et il leva sa main libre en un geste de paix, même si son expression restait froidement sérieuse. À côté de lui, Eddy grondait doucement en me regardant de son air inquiet et mécontent.

\- Désolé, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse avec un petit sourire rassurant, ses yeux glissant le long de mon bras.

Bras que je découvris tendu, main posée sur mon arbalète. J'eu un sursaut en m'écartant aussitôt de mon arme. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir bougé. Je n'avais même pas voulu...

Me reculant encore, je fermai les yeux et me cognai la tête de mes deux poings. Dents serrées, je chantonnai _Le monde est stone_, jusqu'à ce que la petite voix reflue et se taise. La garce, elle avait bien profité de ce petit moment d'inattention de ma part.

Lorsque je me sentis de nouveau maître de moi-même, je relevai la tête et mine de rien, me repenchai sur le matériel pour le lui présenter.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il, désormais assis de l'autre côté des habits. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'est juste que... j'ai déjà vu beaucoup de choses aussi sales que les morts qui marchent. Peut-être pas aussi effrayantes mais...

L'entendre parler comme il s'efforçait de le faire depuis deux semaines, lentement et avec des mots simples, me rassura un peu plus. Le voir faire des efforts pour que je le comprenne me touchait d'une certaine façon.

Et même s'il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait quand la petite voix tentait sa chance, il n'en parlait pas. Ne posait pas de question. Pour ça, je lui étais reconnaissante. La petite voix aurait sans doute horreur qu'il sache qu'elle était là et aurais crié très fort pour me pousser à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est rien... soufflai-je simplement sans le regarder.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous pendant qu'Eddy et lui m'observaient étaler inutilement les habits et les épousseter.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Vous avez entendu lire le livre. Vous savez comment on fait.

En effet, dans la lecture du _Guide de survie en territoire zombi_, nous avions dépassé les parties concernant la survie et le combat. Nous avions vu les armes et les protections à utiliser ou à éviter. Je pensais, en retrouvant un peu plus d'aisance dans la lecture, aller plus vite. Mais il m'avait posé tellement de questions difficiles sur ce qu'était une tenue de plongée, une tronçonneuse, un cocktail Molotov, une arme à feu, que j'avais perdu un temps fou en explications laborieuses. J'avais apporté en plus du livre un dico en anglais pour lui lire la définition des mots et essayer de lui faire comprendre, en plus de lui montrer certains objets.

J'en étais même arrivée à ouvrir une cartouche de fusil à pompe, vider la poudre à canon dans une coupelle et y jeter une allumette, pour qu'il comprenne le fonctionnement d'un pistolet ou d'un fusil, et même de la dynamite. Il avait été extrêmement impressionné et même un brin effrayé lors de la démonstration.

\- Et vous êtes plus en forme, conclus-je.

Il eut un petit sourire ravi qui vint dérider un peu son visage. C'était à la fois curieux et flippant de le voir comme ça, c'était tellement différent de d'habitude... Il écoutait attentivement ce que je lui disais, semblant garder ses questions pour la fin des explications. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un guerrier devant moi et de le briefer pour une mission.

Dire qu'il allait rapidement perde son sourire...

\- Pour sortir, vous devez porter tout ça.

Il acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil à chaque morceau d'équipement.

\- Pour les cris, il faut se... fermer les oreilles.

Je mimais le fait de me boucher les oreilles de mes doigts pour bien lui faire comprendre.

\- Pas possible de parler. Tout maintenant et après silence.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- On ferme avec ça, expliquai-je en montrant les boules Quies. Je montre après comment. Aujourd'hui, je fais, vous regardez. Je lève la main, vous arrêtez de marcher. Je vais en arrière vous aussi. Je me baisse, vous aussi. Et ne...

Je fis le mouvement de me pencher en avant comme si je voulais regarder au-delà d'un obstacle.

\- ... trop sur le mur pour voir les morts. Si vous fatigué, vous rentrez, je suis. Et je sors encore après sans vous. Vous forcez pas.

Il sourit de nouveau pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu et enregistré ce que je lui avais dit. Je soupirai, un peu mal à l'aise et angoissée à l'idée de ce que je faisais.

\- Questions ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour les tuer depuis le mur ?

Cette question, je m'y attendais. Je pris ma serfouette d'une main, l'arbalète de l'autre.

\- Ça pour sous le mur, dis-je en montrant l'outil de jardinage avant de soulever l'arbalète. Ça pour plus loin.

Il fronça les sourcils en considérant la serfouette et il réfléchit un instant.

\- Une fourche ou une pique ne serait pas mieux pour ceux contre le mur ? Demanda-t-il au final.

\- Tout à l'heure, élucidai-je.

Il était vrai que sa question était censée. C'était le plus simple. On piquait le crâne par le haut en profitant du poids de l'arme et on passait au suivant. Mais me débarrasser des morts de façon... industrielle me rendait malade. Je n'arrivai pas à finir le travail, trop dégoûtée au bout d'un moment. Aussi, j'avais élaboré une méthode moins... disons plus... comment dire... distrayante.

\- Autre chose ?

Il secoua la tête. Je m'écartai et lui tournai le dos pour moi-même m'équiper. J'eu rapidement fini et quand je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir où il en était, je ne sus si je devais m'y attendre ou être surprise. Après tout, il était blessé, ça ne l'aidait pas. Mais surtout, il ne voyait absolument pas comment fermer sa veste et son pantalon. Déjà, ils semblaient à la bonne taille, pareille pour une des paires des Rangers.

Je lui vins en aide. Bien sûr je ne le touchai pas et ne lui fermai pas sa braguette, mais je lui montrai sur ma propre veste comment fonctionnait une fermeture éclair. Il eut encore quelques difficultés mais parvint finalement à se débrouiller.

\- J'ai chaud, dit-il, le front perlant déjà de sueurs.

\- Je sais. Pas fini.

Je lui montrai ensuite comment mettre les boules Quies dans ses oreilles. Il n'apprécia pas le contact vu la grimace qu'il tira mais ne dit rien. Il n'aima pas plus le silence étouffé que les bouchons lui procuraient. Je le vis secouer la tête, la pencher d'un côté et d'un autre, avant de tendre la main vers ses oreilles. Je la lui giflai en faisant les gros yeux, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à les enlever ou ne serait-ce qu'à y toucher.

Il m'imita ensuite lorsque j'enfilai ma cagoule, prenant bien soin de passer le bas dans le col de la veste, avant de couvrir le tout de l'écharpe. Je vérifiai bien qu'aucune extrémité ne pendait et que toutes deux étaient bien enfouies sous les pans de tissus. Puis enfin je l'aidai à placer son masque sur son visage et à l'ajuster.

Une fois fait, je mis enfin le mien, pris mes armes, et lui fis signe de me suivre. Le jour dehors avait décliné. L'air se faisait un peu plus frais et les ombres s'étendaient. Il nous restait quand même assez de lumière pour ne rien manquer autour de nous.

Derrière moi, Kili avançait lentement et maladroitement, mal à l'aise et dérangé dans ses mouvements par sa tenue. Il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue. Ça viendrait avec le temps.

Lentement, veillant à ce qu'il ne glisse pas, je le guidai jusqu'à l'escalier. Dès que nous fûmes au pied des marches, je le vis plisser le nez et avoir un mouvement de recul face à l'odeur. Et encore, j'avais un peu parfumé de lavande nos cagoules. Je lui fis signe d'avancer et le laissai monter devant moi, histoire de le retenir s'il tombait. Dès que nous fûmes sur la muraille, nous fûmes frappés de plein fouet par la puanteur mortuaire des cadavres en putréfaction avancé.

En m'avançant sur le mur, je vis qu'il y avait un petit troupeau regroupé un peu plus loin, s'agglutinant contre la pierre. S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, la pestilence aurait déjà été dure à supporter. Il n'y avait plus de peau sur leurs muscles à nu et pourrissant. La plupart étaient manchots ou unijambistes. Certains se traînaient à terre, incapables de tenir debout. Le soleil brûlant de la journée avait frappé leur corps en décomposition de sa chaleur, exacerbant l'odeur qui en émanait. Et pourtant, eux étaient encore "en vie", protégés et préservés par le virus.

Oui, s'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, l'air aurait pu être au mieux supportable. Avec les quelques dizaines de cadavres inertes qui s'empilaient depuis que l'invasion avait commencé, c'était tout simplement inhumain. Eux n'étaient plus en partie protégés de la chaleur et leur état de décomposition s'était considérablement accéléré. Sans parler de la cervelle poisseuse qui coulait de leurs tempes défoncées. J'avais beau y être habituée... C'était toujours un enfer. Et c'était pour cela que je ne cherchais même pas à boucher les oreilles d'Eddy pour qu'il m'accompagne. Son odorat n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'aider, il aurait juste souffert.

Inquiète, je me tournai vers Kili. Il semblait ébranlé par l'horreur de la vision et de la senteur, mais il résistait surprenamment bien. Je ne me faisais pas d'allusion, il prenait sur lui. Mais son calme composé et sa concentration me surprirent une fois de plus.

Je me recentrai sur mon travail et avançai vers les Marcheurs. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent perçu le mouvement, ils convergèrent vers nous. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient sur des cris dont nous étions protégés, et se refermaient dans un claquement muet. Même ceux qui avaient perdu leur mâchoire du bas tentaient de produire ce geste.

Je les laissai venir jusqu'à un espace dégagé de toute charogne, fis signe à Kili de s'arrêter et attendis. Lorsqu'ils furent bien devant nous, je pris mon arbalète et commençai par viser la tête de ceux étendus à terre. Même si les autres bougeaient tout autour, il valait mieux que je m'en occupe avant qu'ils ne soient ensevelis sous les cadavres de leurs copains. Ça me prenait un peu de temps à chaque fois. Je ne me hâtai pas pour ne pas gâcher de carreau. Je me positionnais, choisissais ma cible, respirais, m'immobilisais en retenant mon souffle, et tirais dès qu'une ouverte correcte se présentait.

J'en enchainai ainsi trois, avant de poser mon arbalète et de prendre ma serfouette en main. Avec un petit coup d'œil en direction de Kili pour vérifier que tout allait bien de ce côté, je me décalai jusqu'à l'extrémité droite du groupe, laissai descendre mon outil au niveau d'une tête et plaçai mes mains sur le manche comme s'il s'agissait d'un club de golf. Me penchant un peu en avant et plaçant bien mes pieds, j'élevai l'arme et frappai la tête comme si je voulais la faire rentrer dans un trou un peu plus loin.

À l'instant où j'abattais ma serfouette, le zombi tourna son visage vers le mouvement. Je n'entendis pas le bruit que fit son crâne en cédant, ni la succion de son cerveau quand je fis ressortir les deux piques de son front, mais je les sentis à travers le manche en bois. Un sang noir, épais et mort maculait l'acier et s'écoula en grumeaux de la plaie. J'ignorai ces détails et me concentrai déjà sur la tête suivante, comme si j'analysais ma prochaine balle et le coup à appliquer pour qu'elle aille dans le trou.

Le muret et la hauteur sous nos pieds rendaient le swing compliqué et je ne devais pas vraiment ressembler à une golfeuse dans ma posture. Sans parler de ma tenue et de mon équipement de sport. Mais l'idée était là et c'était ce qui m'aidait à tenir le coup et à faire ce que j'avais à faire. Après tout, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à ces pauvres créatures qui n'avaient rien choisi, qui étaient elles aussi des victimes. J'en faisais mon parcours de golf chaque fois que je me retrouvai en état de siège.

Mais arrivait toujours un moment où quelque chose me ramenait à la dure réalité de ma tâche. Comme cet autre mort-vivant qui se tourna vers la serfouette au moment où elle l'atteignait. Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût en voyant les pics s'enfoncer dans ses orbites et lui crever les yeux. De l'un d'eux, le plus pourri, un liquide aussi écœurant que du pus en gicla. C'était d'un blanc laiteux jaunâtre. C'était l'humeur putréfiée de l'œil.

Mais le pire fut le globe oculaire qui resta planté sur mon arme. D'un mouvement brusque, je tentai de l'envoyer au loin. Mais je dus me résoudre à le retirer à la main. Même à travers mes gants, je sentis l'aspect flasque et gluant de ce truc immonde.

Dès que j'en eu fini avec eux et que j'eu longtemps vérifié qu'aucun ne bougeait encore, je me redressai vers Kili. Je ne voyais que ses yeux impassibles et il me fit signe que tout allait bien. Je restai un instant à le fixer avant de reprendre ma tâche.

Nous continuâmes de faire le tour de la muraille. Nous trouvâmes plusieurs nids de goules répartis en différents endroits. À chaque fois la même méthode. Je lâchai un carreau d'arbalète en plus sur un zombi éloigné qui s'approchait en rampant sur la route. Il y en avait encore un autre à distance et qui avançait lentement. Celui-là, je ne l'abattis pas. Il était dans le champ de blé. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de contaminer la terre. Je m'en occuperais le lendemain.

Lorsqu'enfin le tour fut fini, nous fîmes demi-tour et revînmes sur nos pas, en direction de l'escalier. J'en profitai comme chaque fois pour m'assurer qu'aucun tas ne bougeait, qu'aucun mort n'avait survécu. Tout était immobile. Et bientôt je devrais changer de technique. La place commençait à manquer le long de la muraille. Je ne pourrais plus attirer les Marcheurs dans un coin pour les éliminer en tas s'il continuait à en sortir autant chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, j'en avais tué une quinzaine. Deux de moins que la veille, cinq de moins que le jour encore avant. Peut-être commençait-on à en voir le bout. Je préférai ne pas trop y croire. Il pouvait toujours y avoir une recrudescence.

Je jetai fréquemment des coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Kili suivait toujours. Mais il pesait un peu plus sur sa béquille, son regard s'était troublé, perdu dans le vague. À la buée qui se condensait sur ses verres, je compris qu'il hyper-ventilait. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Pas sur le mur, pas en extérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que nous fûmes dans le hall qui séparait l'aile ouest de l'aile sud que je stoppai ma marche. Comme je m'y attendais, c'était le signal qu'il espérait voir arriver. Aussitôt, il arracha son masque et sa cagoule de son visage et se plia en deux, vomissant une bile verte sur le marbre blanc. Je l'aidai à s'agenouiller, me mettant moi-même à son niveau. Je retirai mes gants poisseux et d'une main vint retenir ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque. De l'autre je lui frottai le dos. En silence. Nous avions encore tous deux nos boules Quies.

Il eut encore plusieurs haut-le-cœur et je le laissai évacuer le peu qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Même si je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait si longtemps et surtout qu'il attendrait que je lui fasse signe qu'il pouvait céder, je savais qu'il risquait d'être malade après ça. La vue était déjà dure, même pour des mordus de gore et d'horreur ou des habitués de la guerre. Alors si l'on y rajoutait l'odeur insoutenable... Je nettoierai plus tard.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tremblait et était maladivement pâle. Je lui fis signe de se remettre debout, l'aidai à reprendre appui sur sa béquille et, après une hésitation, me glissai sous son bras blessé pour le soutenir et le guider jusqu'au home-cinéma.

Dès qu'il fut assis contre le mur, je retirai moi-même mon masque et ma cagoule, avant de lui montrer qu'on pouvait enlever les bouchons d'oreille. Il ne se fit pas prier, pendant que j'ouvrais sa veste trempée de sueur pour le rafraîchir. Il n'avait pas l'air frais le pauvre. Pendant qu'il respirait profondément pour se calmer, je lui servi un verre d'eau et approchai un seau pour qu'il se rince la bouche. Il se gargarisa trois fois avant de redemander un autre verre et de le vider d'une traite.

Eddy vint nous voir, inquiet, mais fit marche arrière devant l'odeur de charogne et de vomi qui flottait autour de nous.

\- Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête mais je voyais bien que non.

\- Vous devez reposer. Changez-vous et restez. Je vais chercher l'eau pour vous laver et vais cuisiner.

\- Je... je ne pense pas que je pourrais... manger.

\- Vous devez. Pour avoir des forces.

Je me levai et commençai à me déharnacher.

\- Vous... vous doutiez que... souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Que vous être malade après ça ? Oui. Pour ça que j'attendais. Il faut être en forme pour ça.

Il eut un moment de doute avant de comprendre malgré ma mauvaise formulation et acquiesça. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de sa tenue. Je la ramassai en plus de la mienne, remis mes bouchons d'oreille et mon casque anti-son et sortis pour tout mettre à aérer et pour nettoyer ce qui devait l'être.

Quant au repas... je pensais que c'était un bon jour pour tuer un lapin. Je le ferai cuire au four avec des pommes de terre. Kili n'avait pas mangé de viande depuis qu'il était là. Au mieux, du lait et des œufs. Là, il lui fallait quelque chose d'un peu spécial pour se remettre de l'expérience, retrouver des forces et surtout l'appétit.

* * *

**Voili voilou voilà ! J'espère qu'après cette coupure, ce chapitre vous a bien remis en selle :P**

**Alors, ce siège est à la hauteur de vos attentes ? J'ai rajouté quelques petits passages glauques pour toi NVJM. Y a pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ? ^^**

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la progression entre Hélène et Kili ?**

**Réponses à la review guest !**

**Waina :** Hello ! T'inquiètes pas, va à ton rythme et review quand tu le sens ;) Contente qu'ils te plaisent ! Après deux ans de solitude, ouais ça doit faire tout bizarre ! Peu importe quand il aurait atterri, il aurait eu droit à un accueil de ce genre XP Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
